The Kiss of Death
by RienMuse
Summary: November 1939, Germany at the beginning of The Second World War. A call for help forced Sookie to enter the place, which was feared by many. Can Sookie help Alcide to get out of Berlin? And who's that vampire, who seemed to be everywhere she was? Au/OOC
1. Waiting For Kragh

**Author's Note: **I am trying to visit the city I am living in, in the end of 30s, beginning of 40s. I always wonder how it looked like back then, after my neighbour found some photo albums and old stuffs from 1943 or earlier. Some say, we shouldn't visit the past, cause it might open old wounds. I have no intention to open or cause any wounds, it's just fantasy which is playing in my mind for a long while.

This story is inspired by a little past that was shown to us, through the eyes of Eric, when he and Godric chased werewolves during the second World War. With a little twist and shout.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood writers (Alan Ball and co). I only borrow them for awhile to accompany me walking through the city. I have no rights to any of them, except Arne Kragh. He's mine.**

This story is betaed by **Northwoman** and **Ms. Peppermint**. Thank you girls, for your care and attention.

Dedicated to my beloved one: M, for without him, any city would be a lonely one.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Waiting For Kragh  
><strong>

_Of all places, why on earth does it have to be Bergen? It's damn cold; I don't understand a word people are gibbering and for heaven sake, I can't stand anymore pastry and fish ! Steak, a huge slice of steak and pancakes, cereal, cornbread, anything but pastry!_

Sam Merlotte's words were drummed in her head, like a frustrated man trying to break down a metal sealed door. He was nervous, plain and simple.

Sookie had known Sam for years. He was one of the hired gun men who worked for Edgington plantation. As far as she knew him, he rarely spoke. Mostly, he would walk around the main house or sometimes he would ride around the plantation, with Butter – his horse. But when he did talk, he always had twinkling stars in his eyes.

Now, as they were waiting for a man named Arne Kragh to come, he grew nervous. The warmth that came from a fireplace at the corner didn't soothe him. The kindness and patience of the waiters of the restaurant Bryggeloftet & Stuene, who tried to understand his English and her poor Norwegian, didn't help either.

Sam had enough of fish. He wanted to have steak. They did have steak. His eyes were bigger when he heard it till he found out that it's not beef, but moose. And eating moose turned out to be a little bit too much for him.

"I am not going to eat Santa's sleigh puller!" he hissed.

Yes, why on earth did it have to be Bergen, a city, far away on the north part of the earth, which its name she had heard only recently? Whether or not the city was ever known by Sam, it wasn't as cold as Sam was complaining about.

It was actually warmer than Sookie had thought. It had to be around 32 or 33 degrees out there. The streets were white from the snow, and the fjords were covered by ice. But the captains of the _Hurtigruten_ – or ships in Norway, were skillful. They could navigate or break the ice smoothly and easily. The passengers could hear the groan of ice giving way, but they didn't feel the ship vibrate or shake.

Bergen – Norway, a city surrounded by seven mountains. Wherever she looked , she saw high masts of ships, which were docking at the harbour, gathered like trees in a forest. On the tops of the masts were flags in red and white with different symbols. Some of them were crosses, and some of them were plain stripes. Sookie recognized them as the symbol of Hanseatic League and Cities – the twelve most powerful trade cities in Europe – King Russell's main business partner.

Then, there were fish, in every shape and color were traded, laid upon long benches. People – buyers, sellers or passerby, wore knitting sweaters with bright red colors and beautiful motifs. Under those knitting sweaters were bunads – that's how the local people called their clothes. The women wore long skirts – in bright dark blue or red, white blouse with long arms and vests, which had the same color as the skirt. Beautiful flowery motives were sewed on the vest. Sookie saw some of the vests even decorated with gold and silver! She didn't know how they would dress up in summer time, but in this time of year, the women wore also capes. The men, just like the men back home, they wore shirt and trousers. The different was their trousers reached only until under the knees. The rest of the legs they covered with thick wool socks.

"When will he come?" The hoarse voice of Debbie Pelt caught Sookie's attention. Opposite Sam, Debbie Pelt looked more comfortable in her rather thin blouse. She didn't complain about the weather, as a matter a fact, she seemed to enjoy it. But then again, Debbie is a werefox. She would feel more comfortable in colder climates than a warm humid area like New Orleans.

A werefox was a human who could transform into a fox. Sam Merlotte was a shifter. Different from a were-kind, Sam could transform into any animal he wanted, as long as he had seen them first hand. Sookie had seen him transform into snake, cow, dog and bird. His favourite animal to shift was a collie. She herself was a telepathic. She could hear what the people thoughts. With humans, it was easy. Their thoughts were as clear as when they spoke out loud. With weres or shifters, she had to be more focused, for their voices were echoed and like the sound of unfixed radio transmission, they came and went.

Vampires, on the other hand, were dead to her. Literally. Yes, they are dead according to any biological understanding, but to her, their thoughts are also dead. She can't hear any sound. They were like empty vessels; their heads were a hollow unknown.

That's the reason she worked for Russel Edgington, a vampire king from Mississippi. Not only that he was a generous man, who liked to give presents and paid her a handsome monthly salary, but his thoughts were blank space to her. She liked spending evenings with him, listening to his stories without being disturbed by the voice inside his head. Moreover, his lover, Talbot had a quite exquisite taste in fashion and he loved to dress her up. Every stylish new thing he saw in a fashion magazine and he loved would end up in her closet.

Not many people knew vampires existed. . By people, she meant humans, normal human beings. For them, weres, shifters or vampires were only a tale they tell to frighten their children or to amuse themselves and to pump up their adrenalin. For them, people like King Russell were only eccentrics e who don't want to leave their places during the day and prefering tolive during the night, from one party or amusing event to the next.

And yet, why on earth were the three of them – Sam, Debbie and Sookie herself, who were born and raised in New Orleans, in Bergen – Norway? Let alone, in the midst of problems among the countries in Europe?

Since Germany had invaded Poland in the beginning of September, Europe was like a bomb ready to explode. She read and watched movies in the theater on how the German armies marched into one country after the other, leaving death and devastation everywhere they went. People lost their homes, people they loved, their lives.

Now, two months later, she was in Norway, not far away from the hell itself. Either she was stupid or had a death wish, she couldn't see the difference anymore.

She was told Norway took a neutral position in this matter. They neither supported nor fought against Germany. But how long would it be? How long can one satisfy the hunger of power, before the power itself eats those who feed it? Who could guarantee that the Germany under their Hitler wouldn't march into Norway, into Bergen and conquer it? They could do it to Poland, they could do it anywhere else.

"What is his name again?" asked Sam to anybody.

"Arne Kragh," said Debbie.

"That doesn't sound Norwegian," said Sam. "Don't they normally use _sen_ at the end? I don't know how many _'sen'_ I met today, it drives me nuts."

"You complain too much today, Sam," said Debbie. "I told you to stop drinking coffee, it makes you nervous. When you're nervous, you start complaining. When you complain, I start getting nervous, too. You don't like me when I am nervous, do you?"

"I just want to get the hell out of here, all right?"

"And go where? Berlin? Oh boy, you really _are_ nervous. I would spend the rest of my life here, than to spend a day in Berlin, if you know what I mean."

"If I meet Alcide Herveaux, _when_ I meet Alcide Herveaux, I'll pick him up by his tail and smash him against the wall! I swear!"

"After I finish with him, Sam. Only after I finish with him," Debbie drank her coffee. "If you think that I'll let you or anybody get your hands on him ahead of me, then you'd better think again. I'm not fond of wasting time time for nothing, as well you know that."

Alcide Herveaux. Just like Bergen, Sookie had heard the name only recently.

One cool evening, late in September, when she was sitting on the porch, reading the cotton sale report for August, Jackson Herveaux came to visit. He looked a lot older and tired from than he had the last time she saw him. Mr. Herveaux was King Russell's foreman. He supervised and controlled everybody who worked for King Russell's plantation. She rarely saw Mr. Herveaux because mostly he worked in the field and only came to the mansion during the harvest time. He must have been very good in his job, because as far as Sookie could tell, from the reports and the thoughts she picked up from time to time, people seemed satisfied with him.

The Herveauxes and her family – the Stackhouses – had a long history. His family was the one who protected her grandmother when she had been disowned by her own parents, since she had children out of wedlock. When her own parents died from the fire, the Herveauxes helped Gran take care of her. She even had a job at King Russell's plantation because of them.

It didn't take long for Sookie to know Mr. Herveaux wasn't a human; he was either a were or a shifter. His thoughts were vague and echoing, and he's restless. His restlessness seemed to have made him unable to control the appearance of the fur on his hands, and sometimes, on his cheek.

"I need your help, Miss Sookie," he said.

"Mr. Herveaux, if it has something to do with the plantation, you know you can always talk to Mr. Edgington."

"No, it's private," he held his hand, prevented from shaking. "It's about my son, Alcide."

"I didn't know you had a son," Sookie surprised. She didn't even know that he was married.

"I have," he straightened his body. "He left us some years ago to go to Europe. Last month, he sent us some news from Poland."

"Oh, dear!"

That's not good, not good at all. She heard from the radio that the German government had invaded Poland. The situation was unclear at the moment, but she could imagine it wouldn't be good.

"Last week, I received a letter from Paris. It's from Alcide, but was sent by his friend. He said he's in Berlin for the moment, and asked me to help him get out of there."

Sookie didn't know what to say. It would be foolish for anybody to enter Berlin. It would be better for Alcide to leave Berlin by himself!

"I know what you're thinking, Miss. Alcide says he has something important that might change our destiny, but he can't handle it by himself."

_Oh, really, what is it? A way to kill that Adolf Hitler person and end the war?_

Mr. Herveaux took her hands and looked into her eyes. The voice in his head was loud and clear. _He has information about Nazi-werewolf. A group of strong, dangerous, blood-thirsty werewolves, trained, lead and owned by a vampire. He said, if this group manages to go to States undetected, they will try to recruit American werewolves and make us – werewolves – slaves to vampires._

Sookie pulled away her hand. Obviously, Mr. Herveaux is a werewolf."But you work for King Russell," she had a feeling that he knew who Russell is, and decided to play an open card.

"I do, but I am not his slave. I obey his orders as long as he pays me. Still, I can leave him whenever I want. If my son is telling the truth, and I believe he is, I will quit this job and try my luck somewhere else."

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Herveaux?"

"Go to Berlin and help him to leave the country."

"What?"

"You are King Russell's protege. You are under his protection; nobody will harm you in Berlin."

"Now, Mr. Herveaux...,"

"Trust me, Miss Sookie. He has people everywhere, and by everywhere, I mean _everywhere."_

She believed it. King Russell is an old vampire. Yes, he looked like a rather small southern gentleman, with soft voice, sweet smile on his face and a pair of twinkling eyes, but he's old. Once she teased him if he's ever been to one of the mask parties in the palaces of kings and queens, he laughed. He didn't say anything, but Talbot said, "Honey, Russell was the one who invented the mask party, of course he was there! I think, he was even befriended by Nero, the Caesar of Rome. With a friend like Nero, trust me, Hon, you don't want to know what he's invented."

"Talbot," he smiled. "I created Nero and before that, Caligula."

Sookie had rushed to the library to find out about Nero and Caligula only to find that both Rome emperors lived around 2000 years ago. She could somehow believe that King Russell had invented the mask party in Vienna or anywhere else.

And yes, she could also believe that King Russell had his people everywhere, even in Germany.

"Why me, Mr. Herveaux?"

"I don't trust anybody else, Miss. Sookie. Besides, with your ability, you can get information without even asking anybody."

Her ability...Sookie sighed. Not so many people knew that she was able to hear people's thoughts. The Herveaux family was one of them.

"And you can speak German," said Mr. Herveaux. "And French, Spanish, and...,"

Sookie raised her hand and asked him to stop. Yes, she had learned a lot of languages. She might not be fluent, but she could understand. Gran said she'd better learn languages. Because, what good would her ability be, if she couldn't understand the words people were using?

"All right, Mr. Herveaux. My family owes a lot, perhaps it's time I pay it back. But only if King Russell allows it."

"Thank you, Miss Sookie." He gave her a photograph. "This is Alcide." Then, he removed his ring. "If you meet him, give him this ring. He will know who you are, or whom you work for."

Alcide Herveaux...what a dashing man! His hair was wavy, and his eyes were piercing. Unfortunately, it's a black and white photo. Sookie couldn't tell what color it was. However, if it was the same color like Mr. Hervaux' eyes, which are green...She's certain those eyes had already broken many girls' hearts because even now, seeing the picture only, her heart had already jumped at its own will, caused her to hastily put the photo away. She didn't want to imagine how her heart would react when she met him in person. But somehow, she didn't know what, something on his face said 'problems'. She was sure of it.

When both of them saw King Russell that night, to Sookie's surprise, he agreed. "Take Sam Merlotte and Debbie Pelt with you. You might need them. And don't go straight to Berlin. You will need somebody to guide you there. Go to Bergen, Norway. There, you'll meet Arne Kragh, my representative in Norway, my dear old friend. Besides, he's been doing some business with some people inside Germany. He can help you enter Berlin without any problems and be safe."

"You never take me there anymore," Talbot pouted. "In fact, you never take me anywhere anymore."

"Talbot, you don't like Norway. You hate living in cold areas."

"Really?" Sookie wondered. "But you have so many fur coats!"

"It doesn't mean that I like wearing it. I love the material, silly. Speaking of which, come, Sookie, my dear. You have some coats to choose!"

Now, she's here in Bergen waiting for a man from Bergen to come. Her white fur coat – Talbot's choice was hanging beside the door.

It's ten o'clock in the morning, and yet, it's dark. It's polar night, local people said, the time when the sun isn't seen for about six months or more. We get used to it, again the local people said, to work and live under the lamps for twenty four hours a day, day after day. If you stay longer here, you'll get used to it too.

It must be a kind of paradise for vampires. They don't have to be afraid to the sun anymore.

"Sookie, you're quiet," Sam's voice broke her train of thought. "Is something wrong?"

Before Sookie could answer, the door opened. A pale man, clad in a long, black leather jacket and a black hat with a white stripe on it, entered. When he touched his hat, Sookie saw a golden ring with a red E letter on his glove covered finger. King Russell had given her the same ring.

Arne Kragh, the man from Bergen, had finally arrived.

Reluctantly, Sookie raised her hand in his direction. "He's here. Arne Kragh is here."

xxxxxxx


	2. Cold Conversation

**Author's Note**: I'll try to put "The New Woman" movement as much as I can, but if you're interested in the movement (which started in 1920, actually), please google "Ellen Key", "Margaret Sanger" and "Doris Stevens" among others.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**Cold Conversation**

"The German wharf, my friends, that's where we are going," said the pale man who called himself 'Edvard' (he'd spelled the name for them, as if his name being written with 'v' and not 'w' was of some great import ). He's not a vampire. He's what King Russell would call 'day time helper' – a human being who took care of vampires' business in the day time. But it would be easy to mistake him for vampire given the paleness of his skin.

He moved fast. He came to them, introduced himself and said they had to leave. Arne Kragh was expecting them. He hadn't given them any chance to protest. Because soon after he had finished his sentence, he turned around and left, simply assuming they'd follow.

As they neared the wharf, the scent of fish, tar, corn and various other mercantile wares, combined to create a pungent blend. Sookie noticed the voices she was hearing were familiar, yet different. After some moment of concentration, she came to realize the people were speaking German, and not Norwegian. The tranquility she felt in the last days disappeared.

The German Wharf, or what the Bergen people called _"Tyskebryggen",_ was still a part of Bergen. It's located on the east side of Vågen, the central harbour. Sookie wondered, if Germany invaded Norway, would they keep the name, change it into Bryggen only, or change the name completely?

"We should stay at the Stuene," Sam said. "This place smells worse than the _Torget."_

The _Torget_ was the fish market at the main square of Bergen City. Sookie quite liked the fish market, actually. When she was a child, Gran used to take her to the market in Bon Temps. She liked to see all kinds of water animals, but her favourite was always the crayfish. And at Torget, she could see different kinds of water animals, since the fish they caught were mostly from the sea and not from the river like in Bon Temps. The crayfish were bigger, and the ones they called lobsters, they were like ten times bigger than the Bon Temps crayfish.

"Oh, shut up, Sam," said Debbie, "you get on my nerves."

"Mr. Merlotte," said Edvard. "May I suggest you keep your mouth shut? English speaking people are not exactly welcomed in Tsykebryggen, especially if they _criticize." _He said the word 'criticize' in a mocking tune.

"I thought Norway was neutral," said Sookie.

"We are. However, the Tsykebryggen is mostly inhabited by Germans." Edvard turned to them, looked at them closely and started walking again. "I saw you people walking around in the city the other day. How long have you been here, before you decided to introduce yourself to Mr. Kragh?"

Ten days. They had been staying in Bergen, for ten days. Debbie had insisted. She thought it would be better for them to know the surroundings before they got down to business. Just in case.

"Around a week or so," Debbie answered, smiling sweetly, but in her head she said, _there's no way I'm going to tell you the truth, pal! _"The city is too beautiful not to be seen."

Sam rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right. You've spent your time drinking that thing you call a drink and fucking around, you're not interested in the city! How can somebody drink that homemade potato beer is beyond me! _

Sam Merlotte did complain too much. What he called 'homemade potato beer' wasn't a beer to begin with. It's _akvavit,_ a golden, almost amber color, liquor that was made from potatoes and herbs. She didn't have a chance to taste it yet, but she liked the color. It reminded her of the stone on Gran's silver cross – the cross that now belonged to her. She had that cross in her purse all the time. One day, she'd wear it, she always said it to herself. One day, she didn't know when.

But yes, the liquor was homemade. One of the men, whom Debbie brought back to the hotel, had a bottle with him. Akvavit – water of life, which made Debbie scream when she drank it for the first time. It had a strong taste, she said. Very strong, and she wanted more.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Tyskebryggen," Edvard spread his hands.

Lines of brightly colored wooden houses stretched out before them in a neat rows. They were of a similar size and style: two stories and sloped roofs. Each floor had three or four multi-paned windows with a smaller attic window was tucked just under the roof's peak. They had porches on the front and where separated only by long narrow alleys used (Edvard said) as transport roads.

"They are all wood," said Sam. "Are you not afraid that they will burn, seeing that you trade flammable goods."

"We have fires from time to time," said Edvard. "But what is life, without a risk, Mr. Merlotte? Ah, you know the answer, don't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Edvard took them to the red house with a huge golden K & E KONTOR spelled out in huge golden letters over the lintel.. The men, clad in shirts, brown or black jackets, mostly black trousers and long black boots stopped working and started whistling appreciatively From their heads, Sookie heard them say words she hated and loved at the same time, _what huge breasts!_

She tightened her coat, instinctively. Yes, she had huge breasts, 38 D to be exact. They were always the main attraction, not her conversational skills, or her personality, or her opinions on world affairs...her breasts. One reason she had so much difficulty having a healthy relationship with a man, be it for business or pleasure, was because their minds always wandered to _them_, even during business meetings. Her intimate encounters mostly ended miserably. She couldn't think of a single evening spent out with a man where they'd talked properly. Far worse than business meetings, on a date their minds were filled with nothing but her breasts – how they'd look once they got her clothes off, how heavy they'd feel, what color her nipples were, it went on and on till it worsened to fantasies any lady would consider filthy. In a way, it gave her another reason to work for King Russell. Neither King Russell nor Talbot liked women. And if they had, she wouldn't have been able to read their minds anyway. From time to time, Talbot told her how lucky she was to have such a spectacular figure, but it was more envious compliment than naughty thought. Almost a woman to woman thing, well, except, Talbot wasn't a woman.

They entered and climbed to the third floor. Sookie forced herself to look straight ahead, though she heard noises coming from both left and right. Some were men's voices, and some were women's. They were wondering who the guests were and some of the men were admiring Debbie's face and body.

Sookie didn't know if the people in the office spoke it out loud or they said their words in inside their heads, but she agreed with them. Debbie Pelt was a beautiful woman. Her body was slim, but curvy. Her dark brown hair was short, right under the ears and curly. Today, she wore a thin khaki blouse, light brown trousers, dark brown mantel and a hat. Debbie loved wearing trousers. She didn't care about the disgusting looks she received from the women or the mix of looks from between perplexed and admiring looks from the men. Debbie Pelt was one of those women, who joined the new movement 'the New Women', who fought for the equality between women and men. Some said women who joined that movement were sick women who needed to be sent to mental ward. Women and men are different, they argue. There will never be equality, neither in mode nor in working places. And especially not in the home. Good women will listen and obey to their men. Period..

Sookie talked about it with Talbot and told him how she envied her sometimes. She wanted to be strong and tough; she wanted people not to pay attention to _her _not her breast.

"Honey," Talbot said, with his hands on his hips. His big dark eyes looked stern."You _are_ strong. You have been through many things and yet, you're still standing and living your life. If I were you, I might have already crawled back to the grave and not shown my face anymore. You don't need trousers and other masculine behavior to prove you've got moxy. Your femininity is your weapon. Use it."

The door creaked as Edvard opened it, chasing her thoughts about Debbie away. "They have to put some oil on the hinges," he uttered. "Please, come in. Mr. Kragh will come in any minute."

The office of Arne Kragh was right under the roof. From the window, Sookie could see the view of the white sea. The ships were standing still, trapped in thick pack ice. The flags didn't move; a sign there was no wind.

As Sookie's gaze away from the window, she saw Sam and Debbie already settled on a long dark red velvet covered long bench. Some steps away from where they sat, was a table and a chair. She shifted her view to encompass the room.. There wasn't much else beyond a cabinet with some folders on top. On the wall, on the right side of the window, hung a shield with a shield with a design at its center: . A sword, with like-a-snake ribbon curled around it. Under the shield were a spear and a hammer.

"It's my family's crest, Miss. Stackhouse," a deep voice made Sookie jump.

Standing behind her was a man in his late twenties – early thirties. His shoulder length dark blond hair was uncombed. His eyes were pale gray. His square face bore a scar on the cheek, gave a kind eerie look to him.

"Assuming that you are Miss. Stackhouse," he continued.

"I am," said Sookie. She looked straight into his eyes and tried to go into his head. It was empty. Not a single sound came from his head, not even a whisper. He's a vampire.

"Sit," he said. "Please," he continued after a while, in the same commanding tone.

_This will be interesting._

Sookie heard Sam saying in his head. As she joined them sitting on the bench, she saw Debbie eying Arne with such an interest. If there had been nobody else in the room, Sookie didn't want to know, what Debbie would have done.

"So," Kragh said as he sat on the chair behind the table and gave Edvard a sign to leave the room. "You want to go to Berlin,"

"We do," said Sookie.

"Because of a werewolf."

He knew. King Russell must have told him everything.

"Sort of," Debbie was the one who answered. "I also want to see how that dwarf looks."

"If you mean Adolf Hitler, Miss Pelt, he's not small. He's taller than you." He looked at Sam. "I believe he's almost as tall as Mr. Merlotte. You are 1 meter 70 – 75 centimeter, I estimate, aren't you Mr. Merlotte?"

One meter seventy-five centimeter is about 5'9". Yes, Sam is about that tall.

"You seem to admire him," Sam said, ignoring the question about his height.

"I don't," he said. "However, I have business to take care of, and most of my deals are with Germans. I need to keep my mouth shut if I want the things to run smoothly. And I suggest you to do the same when you're in Germany."

Sam looked offended. "I am not afraid."

"I didn't say you were. But what good will you be to Miss Stackhouse, if you can't keep your lip buttoned and end up giving her more problems?"

Sam crossed his hands over his chest. "I can assure you...,"

"Mr. Kragh," Sookie interrupted. She realized it wouldn't be good if she let them continue arguing.

"Arne," he smiled, or at least, it looked like he's smiling. His lips bent a little."For King Russell's friend, it's Arne."

"Arne...King Russell told me you'd be able to help us enter Berlin without raising any suspicion," Sookie forced herself to smile. "I'd like to know how."

"Where in Berlin? Berlin is a big city, Sookie...may I call you Sookie?"

Sookie nodded. "I don't know where in Berlin," she lied. Mr. Herveaux told her to go to Peacock Island, and he said repeatedly not to tell anybody about it. "I have to wait for somebody to contact me."

Arne looked at her thoughtfully. His pale eyes narrowed; his lips were pouted. After touching his hair several times he said, "You can go there as my guests. I have a small house in Moabit - Tiergarten Borough. But first, we go to Oslo, then Kiel. From Kiel we go to Hamburg; then, to Berlin.

"Why so many stops?" Debbie played with her scarf.

"Business, Miss. Pelt. I have some cargoes to deliver in the next two days."

"Are we going to go on one of those ships?" Sam pointed at the window.

"Yes, we're going to go with one of the Koggen," he said.

"Koggen?" asked Sam.

"Hanseatic cargo ships, Mr. Merlotte."

"Yeah, I know what a Kogge is. But most of them are old wreckages!"

Arne pouted. His jaws moved several time, then he said with a mocking tone. "Don't worry, _I can assure you_,you'll be safe."

Sam looked pissed. "Hey, if you have a morbid thought, fine by me, since you're dead already. But we aren't. And I don't like the idea to be on an old ship, in the middle of the ocean. It's like sitting on a dead trap!"

Arne's eyes flickered. "We could take the more modern ship, yes, it's true, but my ship is equipped with everything and every man that I need during the journey and during my stay in Berlin. The way I see it, Mr. Merlotte, you are very welcomed to go to Berlin on your own."

Sookie sighed. She was afraid this whole Berlin business would be more difficult than she had thought.

xxxxx

A soft knock on the door was like the last reason for Sookie not to sleep. She'd been lying on the bed, turning herself from right to left and squeezing her eyes so she could sleep. But nothing seemed to work.

Sam's nerves, the short and cold conversation between them and Arne Kragh, her worries about what might be happening in Berlin all twirled and twisted in her head and made her heart beat faster and her mind race on and on.

She got down from the bed, put her night robe on and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Sam."

She opened the door. "What is it?" she asked.

"May I come in?"

"Sam, it's in the middle of the night, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be in my room."

"I'll make it short. I promise."

She opened the door wider and let him in. She closed the door as soon as Sam was inside.

"I walked around the town," he said, "to investigate."

"To investigate what?"

"Kragh."

"Why? He's King Russell's partner, surely we can trust him."

He rubbed his nose and grimaced. "Something about him makes me feel uneasy. Everything about this trip makes me feel uneasy. Tell me, Sookie; why do we have to come here? Why can't we simply go to Berlin? Nobody knows us, and we don't work for the government. Our country is neutral. We are not Jews, so I don't see any problem at all for us to enter Germany."

"King Russell said it will make us easier if we have somebody who's familiar with the city with us. Honestly, Sam. I wouldn't be here at all, if my family didn't owe anything to the Herveauxes. By having somebody who can point us in the right direction and provide the things that we need, we can do our business faster. The sooner we leave Berlin, the better it will be."

"Are you sure that's all King Russell wants?"

Sookie looked at him. His brown eyes blinked rapidly. Honestly, she didn't know. She couldn't read King Russell's mind. If he had any plans besides helping,, she wouldn't know. "No."

"I don't like it," Sam murmured. "I don't like it at all."

"Sam," Sookie touched his arms. "What is it? You're so jittery...is there something you're not telling me?"

"I can't hide anything from you, Sook, you know that." He ran his fingers through his unruly brown hair. "This whole business...looking for a werewolf, who has a secret about vampire..,"

"Just a minute,," she cut him. "How did you know...?"

"You're not the only one who knows the real reason we came here, Sook. As soon as I knew we were coming to Berlin, I went to see Jackson. I forced him to tell me what's going on because I refuse to waste time and take chances with my life. I'm not going into hell not knowing what the heck I'll be doing once I get there. Look, I really admire what you're doing for the Herveauxes, but I think they're out of line.

"Besides, don't you think it's strange King Russell agrees...just like that? Even Talbot, who seems to love you...,"

"He does."

"Even him! They are vampires, Sookie. You, I or Debbie are nothing but their tools, or their prey to survive."

Sookie moved away. "I know that you're jumpy , Sam, but I think you are getting paranoid now. They are the most loving persons I've ever known. They never harm me. I know they could, but they don't. They love me."

"You just don't want to believe that they would.. They use you, as they use me, Herveaux or everyone else. Why do you think they accept you to work and practically live with them? Because you can read minds and because you have a generous heart and are old fashioned, and believe in honor, morals and dignity! Once they make you feel like you owe them something, they know, you will do anything to repay it."

"Sam Merlotte!" Sookie covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide opened. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Yes, she might be all that, but the way Sam said it, as if she was a naïve fool! It was hurtful!

"I am sorry, Sook," he wiped the side of his hand along his chin and shook his head. "I am really sorry, but you have to know what I think about King Russell and his people." He walked to the door. "Don't trust vampires too much, Sookie. They're blood suckers. Sooner or later, they'll leech all the good out of you, if you let them." He opened the door. "Think about it, Sookie. And stay on guard. You can't read vampires' mind, don't believe everything they say, and trust what your heart tells you. If you need somebody, you can always count on me."

Then he left, leaving her dazzled and confused.

xxxxxx


	3. To Hell

**Author's Note: **

The Hanseatic cog (or Kogge) which was found in Bremen – Germany in 1962 is dated to the year 1380 and according to her data belonged to one of the smaller cog types: Length - 77 ft (23,5 m), Breadth (Beam) - 23 ft (7,0 m), draft 7 ft (2,1 m), loading ability 42 to 60 loads, i.e. approx. 120 tons, crew 15 - 20 man.

Draft (definition) = how low the ships sits in the water.

With the beginning of the 14th century platforms were built in front and aft of the cogs to host a score of warriors, the so-called small forts. The top of the mast was also used as a battle station.

I used this information for Kragh's cog, The Nótt.

It's said the Hanseatic cogs were developed from Viking Knorrs (knarr, knörr). Knorr is a type of Viking Merchant ship.

I'd like to thank my beta readers: Northwoman and Ms. Peppermint for correcting and giving their wonderful touches on my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

**To Hell  
><strong>

The thin ice was broken as the Kogge moved slowly out to sea, leaving the waters of the Vågen behind her. As they'd walked up the gang plank to the ship, Arne had told Sookie he'd named the Kogge "Nótt", and that Nótt was the goddess of night, as mentioned in the collected verse of "Poetic Edda".

"I'd like to read Norse Saga, one day," she said.

"And _Saga_, my dear, is the goddess of poetry and history," he took her hand and kissed it. "But yes, you should read the Norse Saga. Everybody should read it. It's filled with wisdom and it's a hell of a story.

"You see Sookie, even though it looks old, the Nótt is not." He chuckled. "She's only ten years old. I christened her, if I may use the word 'christen', after the Norse night goddess Nótt, because as soon as night falls, she moves faster."

"Why is that?" asked Sookie.

"Her captain sees better by starlight," Arne leaned close to her. " "He lives only during the night."

"How many men do you have on board, Arne?" asked Debbie.

"It's a small ship," he said. "I bring only twenty men with me."

"I wouldn't call it small," said Sam. "This ship has to be 70 feet, minimum."

Arne looked at Sookie, as if he wanted her to translate the meaning of 70 feet.

"Twenty-one meter, more or less," said Sookie.

"Good eyes, Mr. Merlotte," said Arne. "It's 23 meters, but it is still a small ship, compared to the ships my family used to own."

"Seventy-seven feet," Sookie said, before Sam asked her.

Then Arne told how most of the ship was hand crafted and how much he loved ship building, how it reminded him of the old days - the days of Viking lords and kings. "In fact," he said. "This ship is modeled after my family's knorr."

"What is a knorr?" asked Sookie.

"A Viking cargo ship. Back then, we built ships by hand and they were driven with rudders and sails, not machines."

"Where is it now?" asked Sam. "Do you have still have it somewhere?"

"We could only save the keel and some goods," said Arne. "Hired warriors torched the ship and killed almost everybody on the board, including my father and my brothers, it's how I got this scar," He touched the puckered line on his cheek.

"How did you survive?" Sam's voice sounded as if he was disappointed. "With a burning ship, it must have been impossible to reach the shore."

"It seemed Aegir – the God of Sea didn't want us to die. A Danish ship helped us, not before I'd promised to pay them with some walrus-hide rope of course, but they saved us nevertheless.

After some days living in their village, my men and I returned home. We then gathered ourselves and attacked the village of the hired warriors," his jaw tensed, "but the chief and his family managed to escape. Including the one who gave me the scar."

When did this all happen, Sookie wondered. It must have been very long ago indeed, and yet, Arne spoke as if it had happened only yesterday.

Her room was under the deck, some feet away from the stairs. Sam's room was to one side and Debbie's was across the passage way. Arne didn't tell them where his room was, and no one asked. There was a kind of unwritten law: never ask a vampire where he slept during the day. He might misunderstand your interest and kill you. Curiosity could kill more than cats.

The man who carried her steamer trunks, put them beside the bed. Sookie had two big trunks and a smaller one. Talbot had insisted that she carried as many clothes, shoes and hats as possible. She'd never know whom she'd meet or what kind of opportunity she might have. A lady had to be always prepared.

The man smiled and shook his head when Sookie was about to give him money. Their eyes looked at each other and suddenly his eyes turned red. Sookie moved back instinctively. But his eyes turned back into their original color, which was blue, as soon as Sookie blinked.

"Not necessarily, Miss," he said. To her surprise, his accent sounded British.

"Thank you," Sookie forced herself to smile.

"If you need anything, Miss. Just ring the bell here, " he pointed to a red ribboned bell pull at the corner. "Purefoy is the name."

He nodded and then left.

Sookie sat down on the bed. It started now. She took a deep breath and squeezed her hands together to stop them from shaking. She didn't know what awaited them in Berlin and to be honest, she didn't want to imagine what lay in store. Surely, it was better not to. She'd make her situation more frightening than it already was, and it was pretty darn terrifying already.

_Jesus, help me! _

She looked out side the window. There was nothing to see, but darkness and the glimmering light cast by the lamps what hung from the hull.

Sookie turned away from the small ships window and looked again at the bell in the corner. She could pull that red ribbon and tell Arne she wanted to go back to shore. She could call Mr. Herveaux and apologize for the fact that she couldn't go through with it. He'd have to understand, it was just too much to ask. One quick tug, one, and she'd be free and Sam would probably be a lot happier.

She sighed. Yes, one pull.

She rose from the small bed and took a step towards the bell, as she reached for the ribbon, the ship blew its horn like a long sad song. It must have been an old Viking era horn of some type, because Sookie had never heard the like of it before. The melodic rise and fall was haunting. Like sorrow echoing across the water.

She sat down. It's too late now. They were leaving Bergen and going straight to hell. She took a deep breath. She better prepare herself to face it.

Xxxxx

Edvard turned around and touched his hat. His black glove was shining under the bright sun of winter. As he smiled at her, his yellowish teeth flashed.

Sookie forced herself to smile.

The strong, sudden wind blew her fur coat, sending the coldness straight to her skin, and forcing her back from her place at the railing. Somewhere below, somebody yelled something. What she could make out was rather rude and she doubted anyone's mother would ever actually do such a thing.

Hamburg – Germany. For five days they had been on the sea. They stopped for awhile at Kiel harbour, only to take two additional passengers: two men – two werewolves, to be exact. Sookie could hear them snarling in their heads as they saw Debbie. There wasn't much conversation between them and Debbie, Sam or herself because as soon as they met Arne, Sookie didn't see them anymore.

And Sookie didn't care to ask. The way they looked at Debbie was reason enough for her to keep as far away as possible from them. The strange look in their eyes, and the sneering smile at the corner of their lips, moreover, the sound they made in their heads...no, Sookie didn't want to know who they were and somehow she was glad that she didn't see them anymore.

Edvard walked to her. "Miss Sookie," he said, "it seems that we have to go to Berlin without Mr. Kragh today."

"Why is that?"

"It's better to make the trip in by day. The last leg of the journey is never safe by night. Especially in this time of the year. If you know what I mean."

No, she didn't know, but she could imagine. From the deck where they were standing, she could see red banners with big swastika flew in the air. She also saw men in uniform, everywhere at the harbour. Some of them were in black, some of them in dove gray. She couldn't hear what they said from where she was standing, but their faces were as cold as their gestures.

"We're waiting for Mr. Schmidt," Edvard said. "As soon as he's here, we can go."

"Are we going to go by car?"

"No, Miss. Sookie. We'll take a libelle. Didn't Mr. Kragh inform you?"

No, Mr. Kragh didn't say anything. In fact, after the arrival of those men from Kiel, he had locked himself in his room.

_Libelle _meant dragonfly in German...what could he possibly mean?

"Ah, there he is," he pointed at somebody in a pilot uniform who was walking at the direction of the ship. "On time, just like a Switch watch," Edvard said. "Please tell Mr. Merlotte and Miss Pelt that we are leaving soon."

"What about our baggage?"

"Please take only the necessary things, Miss. My men will bring the rest."

Within the hour, Sookie found herself sitting in a sea-plane heading toward Berlin. Libelle was its name, because the plane had a shape of a dragon-fly, at least that's what Edvard said.

Sookie closed her eyes tightly as the hull of sea plane slowly lifted off the water. She hated flying. She'd never liked the idea of being a thousand feet above the ground. For her, the safest way to travel was by train or by bus. Traveling by ship was even borderline because water was not the same as solid ground.

"Whose plane is this, Edvard?" asked Debbie.

"It belongs to Kragh & Eddington, Miss Pelt," said Edvard.

Sam whistled. "Kragh & Eddington Company must have a lot of money."

Edvard touched his hat. His ring reflected the sun light coming in through the window. "It must have," he said.

"How long does it take to go to Berlin?" asked Debbie.

"Two hours more or less," Edvard. "We will land on Wannsee at the Havels, and then we will go by car to Tiergarten."

"Why not straight to the Tiergarten?"

"Trust me, Mr. Merlotte. By landing on Wannsee, you'll create less attention."

Sookie leaned back in her seat. Less attention, that's what she wanted. She sighed and decided to try and enjoy the rest of the journey. Soon she wasn't going to have any time for enjoyment at all. She'd better make the best out of it, even if flying was in her least favorite way to travel.

Xxxx

Sookie grabbed the handle on the seat as the flying boat landed on the water. The sound of its landing gear, hitting the water was like glass falling on a hard floor. There was cracking and rattling and the engine knocked like it was about to explode. Not a nice sound at all.

"Sook, you can open your seat belt now," Sam's soft voice made her open her eyes.

"Sookie, Sookie," Debbie smiled, mocking her. "Are you sure you're up for this? If a little shaking makes you paler than Edvard, you'd better consider of returning to States."

"Leave her alone, Deb," said Sam. He reached out his hand. "Come. Trust me, everything will be just fine."

Sookie nodded and forced herself to smile. Debbie was right. She was sure she would face greater danger than the sound of the touch-down of the flying boat. If she let everybody to see how scared she was, her business – mission, would never reach its goal.

She straightened herself and took Sam's hand.

Sam smiled. "Atta girl!"

The flying boat landed on a thin, ice covered water. The sun wasn't so bright anymore, in fact, the sky was rather gray. The wind that blew strongly sent cold air straight to the skin. Sookie tightened her coat. She thought hell would be burning and not cold like this. Or had the hell frozen over, since the devil himself was walking around on earth?

Edvard helped her out of the plane. "Watch your step, Miss," he said. "Wannsee water is never kind during winter."

Sookie looked around. The water was white. From where she stood, she could understand why some people had mistook the lake for a wide white field and thought that the ice would be thick enough, strong enough to hold their weight. But before they knew it, the ice under foot would crack and the chill waters would pull them down.

"Ah, there they are," said Edvard, pointing at two black Mercedes at the end of the pier. Two small red flags were on each side of the car. As they got nearer to the cars she saw the Swastikas on the flags, and she clutched her hand bag more tightly. Sookie glanced at Sam and she saw him clenching his jaws. "Easy, Sam," she whispered. "Easy."

Debbie grinned. "I didn't think I'd get entertained so early."

"Don't be stupid, Deb," said Sam. "This is just a taste of how _entertaining_ this is going to get."

They were introduced as Mueller and Schulz. They were from Gestapo, Geheime Staatspolizei, Secret State Police. They worked for Kragh, Edvard said. There's nothing better than having your own secret agents inside the Secret State Police - an institution, which sniffed around the daily life of the people. What the Berliner Gestapo knew, Kragh would know.

Still, Sookie didn't like the idea, having them around her. If they could dig the secrets of their own people, they certainly could do it to her, too. Easy-peasy. Or at least, easy-peasy for _them_. Not so much she imagined, for her.

As the cars slowly moved away from the lake, Sookie turned back. From the back window, the lake looked peaceful. The flying boat was still there, trapped in the thin ice covered water. The ice covered hills on the horizon and the broad expanse of white, somehow made the flying boat look small and helpless.

"You should try to visit the lake in the late spring or in the summer, Miss. Sookie," said Edvard. "It's beautiful here around that time and you can swim, too, if you want."

"That's a nice idea, Edvard. But I am afraid, I won't be staying here that long."

"Pity," he said. "We can go to Pfaueninsel and see the scenery there. There's also a beautiful palace and peacocks running around free."

Sookie's heart missed a beat. Pfaueninsel – Peacock Island. Mr. Herveaux said a man from Peacock Island would try to contact her and bring the news from Alcide. She had to know where Peacock Island was and how to get there.

"Is the island far from here?"

"No. It's around fifteen minutes by car from here, but we can't go there now. The ferry landing is closed during winter."

"What's on the island?" she asked carefully. "Do people live there?"

"No, Miss. Only the caretaker who sees to the peacocks and the palace. It's a kind of deserted place. Some Prussian King used it as a menagerie and then abandoned it when the building caught fire. But still, it's a beautiful island."

"Maybe another time, Edvard."

"I'll look forward to that day, Miss Sookie." His eyes flickered down her figure. His thoughts added something in Norwegian.

Sookie forced herself to smile again. She didn't understand what he said in his head, but it wasn't difficult to guess. And suddenly she felt what Debbie had said about returning to States wasn't bad at all.

Xxxxx


	4. The First Encounter

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank my beta readers, Northwoman and Ms. Peppermint for their beautiful and amazing corrections.

The Gedaechtniskirche (Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church) is not in its original shape anymore. What you can see in Berlin is just a little part of it. I try to describe its original shape in this story (and helped by Ms. P) the best I can. Because I can only see it from photos and memories of some older generation, who are fortunate enough to witness its beauty.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**The First Encounter  
><strong>

They changed the cars with a blue Mercedes before they entered the main road. Schulz and the driver of the blue Mercedes took the Gestapo cars; Mueller took the blue Mercedes. Edvard didn't want people seeing them riding a Gestapo car, he said. And Sookie couldn't agree more. Sam and Debbie looked more relaxed as they continued the journey.

Everywhere, long red swastika centered flags flew in the wind, as if they wanted to welcome the trio. In the vehicle's mirrors, their red reflections were like snakes' tongues, ready to strike at any moment, whilst their white and black reflections were like the eyes of a beast in a deep dark cave, lurking, waiting patiently to grab someone, then drag them to their chamber and feast on their bones.

Sookie tightened her coat, trying to fight a sudden feeling of claustrophobia. Did every part of the city look like this? How long would she be able to stand this uncomfortable feeling?

"Ignore them, Sook," Sam whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes and try not to pay attention to them."

"Them what?" asked Debbie.

Sam pointed to the flags with his head.

"Oh, that," she stretched her legs, like a dog stretching its legs."They're only flags, Sook. Nothing but meaningless three colored pieces of fabric."

Sookie looked at her and knew, no matter what she said, Debbie was uneasy too. It wasn't just a meaningless piece of fabric, it was a representation of evil, and both of them knew it Ignoring that or trying to minimize the meaning didn't change the fact that the symbol had reached its goal, spreading terror and making them feel small.

The Mercedes proceeded down a long road sided by many old and beautiful buildings (Sookie couldn't take her eyes off the red brick churches they had passed by), and entered a street which Edvard called Kurfürstendamn.

The street was divided into three lanes. Two lanes were for cars and one lane was for streetcars. Different from Louisiana streetcars, which had bright red colors and yellow stripes, Berlin streetcars were yellow. And different from home, people drove on the right lane.

"I'd love to get to know this city," Sookie heard Debbie saying. "It looks like it's an exciting place to be."

"It is, Miss Pelt," said Edvard. "If you want to get to know important people in the cultural scene, this is place to be. Writers, poets, students, politicians, they all come here to share their thoughts or to drink a beer or two."

"You still have all of those? Poets and writers and such?" asked Sam.

"Of course, we do, Mr. Merlotte," Mueller, answered from the driver's seat. "We are not barbarians, we understand the worth of art and culture."

"Sure, you aren't," said Sam, rolling his eyes. "As long as they serve your needs, you keep them. But if you think they threaten your power, I bet they're off the streets pretty darn quick."

Mueller's eyes narrowed. In his head, he said, _Had Herr Kragh not specifically told me I am not allowed to touch his guests, my bullet would already have landed inside his thick skull. _However, he smiled and said, "You are welcome to attend one of the Silver Legion of America's meetings, here in Berlin, to prove me wrong, Mr. Merlotte. I think they will have a meeting next month, of course, if you're still here."

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Mueller, but I'll take a rain check."

"Pity," said Mueller. His eyes were still narrowed. "I thought you'd like to meet some American people who understand the situation better and refuse to believe the propaganda and lies the allies have created about der Führer and his leadership."

Sam lurched towards Mueller, but Debbie's hand, covered now in thick red fur, gripped his leg with supernatural strength. She held him in place as he fumed in silence. Her eyes changed to orange, only for a second but it was enough to make Sookie's skin crawl. "I would like to know those American people," she smiled.

"Maybe someday you should come to Asheville, North Carolina," said Mueller. "You can talk to the members of Silver Legion over there and hear for yourself what they think about our Führer."

"I'll do that," her smile was still on, but her eyes was getting orange again. "I'll go there and pay my respects to its leader. You can count on it."

Mueller glared but luckily, a curt nod was his only reply.

The rest of the journey was spoiled. Sookie looked out the window and watched the buildings outside without any energy anymore. She usually would have been able to enjoy seeing a new place, but not now.

Suddenly, as the car turned a circle, something appeared that made her jaw drop. Through the softly falling snow, she saw a building with a large tower at it's center and four smaller towers at each corner. The towers had crown like fascia and their spires seemed to almost touch the sky. There were two half round entrances and a huge round window on one of its walls.

"What is that?" she asked Edvard. "Is that a palace?"

"No, Miss Sookie," said Edvard. "That building is a church - Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church."

Debbie opened the window and popped her head out. "That's a church? What a waste!" Suddenly she pulled back into the car and focused on Sookie. In her head she said,_ Look at the building across from the church, Sook, beside the Boutique._

Sookie followed Debbie's mental command. Beside the Boutique, whose atelier displayed the newest (according to Talbot) mode from Paris, a dark red evening gown with lace at the collar and arms, was a Cafe. The phrase, _Der Weiße Lupus _or The White Wolf was written above its door.

They looked at each other.

_We have to go there if we get the chance, _said Debbie in her head. _Day or night._

No, that would be too easy, Sookie thought. And nobody would be stupid enough to actually name a Cafe something that would reveal its connection to werewolves!

"Now if you want to go to a Cafe, my ladies, that's a good one," said Edvard, as if he knew what they were thinking.

Debbie looked at him. "Really?"

"Many officers go to The White Wolf. The food is good and the music is wonderful. Rumor has it, der Führer himself gives his blessing to that place. So it's a good place to have a fun night, and we don't have to worry about the security." Edvard's gaze appraised the cafe again. "It's been a while since I've visited, but nothing seems to have changed much."

"In that case," said Debbie. "I'd like to go there, Edvard. It would be lovely if you can accompany us."

Edvard touched his hat. "I'd be honored, Miss Pelt."

Debbie smiled. Her eyes flickered orange.

xxxxx

"Welcome to Kragh's Residence," Edvard said and gestured with an open arm. He then bowed slightly as the ladies stepped from the car. "At Thusnelda Allee, the shortest allee in Berlin."

"This is not an alley," said Sam. "It's more like an avenue, but short."

"Not alley, Sam. _Allee - a-l-l-e-e,_" said Debbie.

"How do you know? You don't speak German," said Sam.

Debbie smirked. "But I can read," she pointed at the street name, which was written _Thusnelda-Allee._

Sookie looked up to see the building in front of her. An ivory, five story building, with an oriel at each corner. Centered on the buildings facade was a huge arched brown door, which was guarded by two round pillars. Right above the door were two statues, which faced to the left and to the right. And on each floor, in line with the door below, was a balcony. The railings that surrounded the balconies were wrought iron and featured a kind of ornate fleur de lis pattern. The windows were square, except the ones under the roof which echoed the curve of the front door. The roof itself was a jewel! Its shape was elliptical and had a small tower on it. Its color was cyan blue. As Sookie viewed the first floor, she realized that it had a _souterrain_ or a half basement. She wondered if that _souterrain_ was where Kragh slept during the day.

Kragh's residence was the only building at this side of Thusnelda Allee. No wonder Edvard said it was the shortest avenue in Berlin. Its length was no more than 55 yards! On the other side of the allee was a red brick church. It had a different architectural style from Kragh's residence, but shared it's breathtaking beauty. Sookie promised herself she would visit the church before she left Berlin and light a candle for Gran.

The door was open. A woman in her twenties greeted them. "Edvard! You didn't tell me you would arrive today!" she said in German.

"Octavia, " Edvard touched his hat. "These are Herr Kragh's guests from America," he went to her and said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "King Russell's friends."

Octavia looked at her and then at Sam and Debbie. In her head she said, _a were, a shifter and...what is she? _Then, suddenly she shot a look. A look that made Sookie's heart miss a beat. Octavia knew!

That was look of recognition! Did this woman know she could listen in on her thoughts?

_A witch. _

Sookie heard Sam murmur in his head. Sookie was about to turn around when she realized it wasn't a wise move. She had to pretend she didn't hear a thing.

"Welcome to Berlin," Octavia said, smiling.

The three of them smiled back.

"Octavia, please take our guests to the guest chambers. And prepare Herr Kragh's chamber as well. He's coming tonight."

"Yes, Edvard."

As they entered the building, Sookie walked closely behind Sam. A witch, Kragh had a witch of his own and King Russell didn't mention it. It was an important thing and he had failed to mention it. What else had he failed to warn her about?

Sam took her hand and said in his head, _Stay close to me, Sookie. You'll be safe._

Yes, she'd do that. She'd stay close to Sam, no matter what happened.

xxxxx

The snow had stopped falling around an hour ago. However, the ground wasn't cold enough for it to stick. The streets were wet with snow melt and the wind carried chilled air. The leaves which were now only dry brown remnants looked harsh and lifeless. The lamps had been lit long before the sunset and for a good reason, since whether the sun was in the sky or not, the city was gray and dark. More lights in this gloom wouldn't hurt anybody.

Sookie's small hands gripped the cold iron of her balcony railing. This Thusnelda allee was a peaceful place. They were only a few yards away from the first of many shops on the adjacent Turmstraße, and yet, she didn't hear the sound of cars. She saw people walking down the street – some where in a hurry and some moved more slowly, seemed to enjoy the evening and a leisurely walk in the cold. She could heard their voices whispering, she even heard some laughter somewhere, and yet she didn't feel disturbed or annoyed.

What an ironic feeling! She thought she would feel lost in a miasma of hatred in the center of hell and yet, here she was, standing on a balcony by herself, admiring the scenery. Berlin must possess some special quality; something that made her feel at home.

She sighed. Home. She shouldn't feel that way. She had to stay vigilant, alert. She didn't come here to have a picnic or holiday; she came here to rescue somebody!

"Sookie! We're going in fifteen minutes!" Debbie popped up her head. "Are you coming?"

Debbie and Edvard were going to the cafe – The White Wolf cafe. They'd asked before if she wanted to join them, but she couldn't make up her mind. Yes, she wanted to go there, to glean whatever information she could find, and the sooner the better, but she still wasn't sure if it's a good idea. Mr. Herveaux had told her Alcide's friends in Berlin would be in touch, but he couldn't tell her who her contact would be. He only asked that she be sure to wear his ring. The family ring, he said. From a distance, it looked plain, but if you paid close attention, one would see that it had a shape of a wolf.

She looked at her hand. She had two rings now. One was King Russell's, which she worn on her ring finger, and on her index finger, Mr. Herveaux's. And she also wore Gran's cross, which she hid it under her blouse. She'd never worn so much jewelery, and she didn't particularly enjoy it, but she had a feeling; she must wear all three pieces. She couldn't explain why, but it was a strong feeling and she'd decided not to question it.

"Sookie? Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Deb. Thank you," she said. "I am coming...," she was about to turn around when suddenly, she saw something standing beside the church's tower. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Jesus! She took several steps back. There was something! A man! He was standing...no, floating beside the tower! In the dim light from the church she could clearly see his long jacket whipping in the wind and the empty air under his feet.

Then, a window in the tower opened. As if it wanted to accompany the dreadful feeling that suddenly overwhelmed her, its desperately oil needing hinges made a creaking sound, chasing away the peacefulness that had lingered for a while.

_He doesn't listen. _Sookie heard a man's thought. _He'll put everything and everybody on danger!_

And suddenly,

_Woman, go inside!_

It was loud, as if the man was screaming. However, Debbie didn't seem to hear it, because she said, "Not too long, okay?"

_Please, go inside, before he can see you!_

Too late.

The floating figure turned towards her.

Panicking, Sookie ran inside and closed the door. In a headlong rush, she snatched up her coat, opened the door and ran downstairs to catch Debbie.

Whoever it was, _whatever _it was, she didn't want to know because dear Lord, even floating by a church, he really didn't seem like an angel...

xxxx


	5. A Night Out

**Author's Note:** The song Lili Marleen was written by Hans Leip in 1915, and music as composed by Norbert Schulze in 1938. The song was made famous by Lale Andersen. If you want to hear the song, it's available on Youtube. The translation is available on ingeb dot org/garb/lmarleen dot html

I don't know what Godric's last name was, so I name him "Dane". Simply because Allan Hyde is a Dane.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**A Night Out  
><strong>

_Meet me at the river banks of the Viking, and wear the red scarf so I can see you. It's a pressing matter. You have to come. _

The rendezvous instructions were a loud echo in Sookie's head as they entered the White Lupus cafe. Someone had a nice way of making an appointment! She scanned the faces around her to see if she could recognize who was responsible or who they were talking to, but it was imposible to pick anyone out. The cafe was full of people; some in uniform, and some in their best suits. They were chatting, smiling and laughing, but their eyes were weary, and the thoughts she caught were restless. They were afraid the war would continue to drag on. Afraid the allies would defeat them and march in and destroy everything they loved. The city, their lives, their future.

Sookie sighed. They should have thought about that sooner. They should have stood to _Der Führer _and fought_,_ instead of following him blithely into war.

Soon enough, their arrival attracted attention. Especially Debbie, who was wearing black slacks, an ivory silk blouse and a soft brown fur. Her hair was curled, and she wore a fedora as a final touch. Her bright red lipstick was a real eye-catcher, and it was working the way it was supposed to. The girl sure knew how to make an impression.

Attracting attention was exactly what Sookie _didn't_ want, but she needed help or she'd neither contact Alcide nor made it to Peacock Island. Sam had changed his mind at the last minute and decided to come along, but he didn't look very enthusiastic about being there. For once however, he kept his complaints to himself. It seemed he didn't want to ruin the girls evening out with his usual caution and criticism.

After ordering some drinks, Edvard excused himself to leave. He wanted to see somebody, he said. It wouldn't be long.

A man came up to their table, introduced himself as Reichard zu Hoehenberg and asked Debbie to dance. She smiled at him in her bright flirtatious manner, and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the room where they joined other couples enjoying the music. The small music band was playing a song called "Lili Marleen".

_Aus dem stillen Raume,  
>Aus der Erde Grund<br>Hebt mich wie im Traume  
>Dein verliebter Mund<br>Wenn sich die späten Nebel drehn  
>Werd' ich bei der Laterne steh'n<br>|: Wie einst Lili Marleen. _:|

Sitting there with Sam, watching Debbie dancing, laughing and enjoying herself lifted Sookie's spirits. Debbie made everything look so easy; she took the music, added a little wine and conversation and voila, the place seemed bearable. The officers, whether they were in gray or in black, looked more like men and less like monsters.

Sam touched her hand. _Not t__oo obvious, please. Turn right, and see the man sitting at the corner. _

Sookie casually let her gaze drift over to the side of the room. Sitting at the corner table was a man in black uniform. His eyes looking straight at her without blinking. He seemed young, maybe in his late teens – early twenties, and he was very pale. When their eyes met. Sookie needed only that second to know he was a vampire.

What's a vampire doing in a place like this, she wondered.

_He scares me, _said Sam in his head again. _He seems so focused._

"On what?"

_On you._

Sookie looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she whispered.

_I saw him looking at you since we entered the cafe. _Sookie wanted to look at him again, when Sam said, _don't turn around. Pretend we weren't having a conversation. Don't give him any sign you can hear me._

_He's been watching you since we entered the cafe. _Sookie wanted to look over again, but Sam sent_, no, don't turn around. Don't let on we're having a conversation. Don't give any sign you can hear me._

The band suddenly stopped playing, leaving one forlorn brass note to trail off into the silence. The couples on the dance floor started to protest and many having conversations broke off to utter their dissatisfaction as well. But the patrons sounds of disapproval faded like that last note. The room fell silent.

_God, I have to get out of here. _Sookie again caught the voice of the person she thought of as 'red scarf'._ What is he doing here? What does he want?_

Tempted by her own curiosity, Sookie looked towards the door. She had to know who or what had entered the cafe. They must possess some special aura of menace, to kill every bit of merriment that fast.

What she saw at the door made her blood run cold and she immediately knew why the cafe had gone still. He was tall, and blond, with striking blue eyes and he wore a black uniform, complete with black cap. Centered above the cap's visor was a skull and a pair of wings. With his imposing frame and patrician bone structure, he was altogether the perfect Aryan ideal. A recruitment poster come to life. He scanned the tables for a moment, and when he saw the man in the corner, he crossed the room to join him. When he sat, the cafe seemed to collectively breathe out and the mood began to lighten, but the tall man didn't condescend to notice any of it. His sole focus was the young officer at the corner table and what he was saying.

Debbie returned to the table with her dance partner. She looked disappointed. "Who's that man?" she asked Reichard. "He's a party killer!"

"Ah, you noticed him, too," Reichard pulled the chair and offered it to Debbie. "He's Oberstlieutenant Eric Northman."

"Whom is he talking to?"

"His commanding officer, Herr Oberst Godric Dane."

"Oberst?" asked Debbie. "What is an oberst?"

"That would be...," Reichard gave a thought, "Colonel."

"He looks too young to be a colonel," said Sam.

"You are not the first to think so," Reichard lifted his hand to signal a waiter to come. "But those who've seen him fight in the battle say he's earned the rank. They say he can kill ten men in one go with nothing but his bare hands."

_And fangs, _Sookie continued in her mind.

"Reichard, we have to go!" somewhere from the crowd a man called out his name.

"I am coming!" Reichard looked at the three of them. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Then, he left.

"Where is Edvard?" Sam craned his neck. "The cafe is getting too crowded; I don't like it."

Debbie took out her cigarettes. "Lighten up, Sam. If you continue like this, you're going to get us all killed." She lit her cigarette. "Act like a tourist, be curious, pretend you're stupid!"

Sam snarled.

"I said _pretend to be stupid _Sam. Not _be stupid_," Debbie smirked.

Debbie was right. Sookie touched Sam's hand. "As long as we stick together, it'll be all right, Sam.

Sam's face was getting nearer. "There are vampires in this room..."

"And werewolves," Debbie continued, without taking her smirk off her face. "They won't do anything stupid. Mark my word."

Werewolves...this was her chance. Sookie touched her hair and held her hand so the wolf ring caught the light. She hoped it was clear enough to be seen and that the vampires were too absorbed with each other to be suspicious. In fact, she hoped nobody paid her any mind at all, except for one person. The one person who could lead her to Jackson Herveaux's son.

Reichard returned with a man, also in uniform. He introduced him as Karl. Karl was an average looking guy, but he did have lovely long eyelashes. As he sat and smiled, Sookie couldn't help but notice a red scarf peeping from under the collar of his gray jacket. So it was his thoughts she'd heard when they came in and now she was hearing more … a girl named Ute and how to send a message to the director.

A sudden burst of laughter from another side of room, made Sookie turn to the source of the noise. Five or six men stood round a table, talking loudly. At the tables center, sat an impressive collection of empty beer bottles. They'd obviously been drinking for some time.

"Drunken artists," Karl hissed. "I hate drunken artists. They bring nothing but shame to fatherland."

_Well, what do you know? _came Sam's mental sneer. _A Nazi through and through._

"Pardon me, meine Damen und Herrn," Karl got up, "but Reichard and I really have to go."

"Karl, mein Lieber," Reichard looked back at him with sparkling eyes. "Don't you want to enjoy the night? Tomorrow will find us both soon enough. You'll be in Poland, and I...who knows where I'll be..., "

"I think you've drunk enough, Reichard."

"No, Karl. I haven't even started," he got up. "Come, Debbie. Have another dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Debbie got up and took Reichard's hand.

Soon, they were in the middle of other couples, and Sookie lost sight of them in the crowd.

"It's an interesting ring you have there, Sookie," said Karl. "What is it? Is it a wolf?"

Sookie looked at him. Was he the man? Was he the one who was supposed to contact her?

It seemed Sam thought so too. "Yes, it's a wolf," he said, answering for her as he put out his cigarette.

"I would never think you the type to wear such a flashy ring," Karl said. "You seem more reserved."

Wow. That was straight to the point. Was it his thing, or was it a 'German thing', to be so tactless?

"Oh, pardon," he seemed to realize he said something inappropriate. "I have a big mouth, don't I?" He looked at the ring again. _I've seen that ring before... but where...? _He turned to the crowd on the dance floor..._No..._He abruptly stood. _No... _"Sorry Sookie, Sam... I have...," his words fell off when he saw Reichard walking quickly back to them, ignoring Debbie who struggled to match his pace.

"We have to go, Karl," said Reichard.

"I was about to say the same thing."

Both of them looked at the trio, nodded and without a word left them.

"What was all that about?" Debbie caught her breath. "Not only was Reichard blathering about Karl this, Karl that the whole time, now they leave, just like that?"

"I have to talk to Karl," Sookie got up. "He's the one,"

"What? You too?" Debbie sat down. "I can't hear that name anymore. Sam, can you follow her...?"

Without waiting for Sam, Sookie dashed outside. She had to catch them. Karl was the messenger, she was sure of it, But even if he wasn't, perhaps he could tell her where he had seen a wolf ring before.

Outside, passing cars hissed on the wet paving and though there were still a few people on the street, Karl and Reichard were nowhere to be seen. Sookie searched every direction for a glimpse of their gray uniforms. Where had they gone? What were they running from?

_Please, Reichard. Don't make everything more difficult than it already is._

Sookie heard Karl's mind. Faint, but clear. They were still here somewhere.

"Do you see them?" Sam ran out from the cafe, still struggling into his jacket.

"No, but I can hear Karl. They're still here."

"Wait," he said, sniffing the air. "Follow me," he walked away from Sookie. "There they are!" he pointed to the right of the cafe.

Sookie followed where Sam was heading. After passing by a closed book store, an office and a travel agency, Sookie found Sam making himself flat on the wall. He gave her a sign to come to him. "They were in the alley," he pointed at a small gap between the travel agency building and another building. "Fighting."

Sookie pressed herself against the wall and listened. Reichard's voice was loud and clearly he was drunk. Almost at every second word he yelled. Karl sounded pressed.

"Reichard...you can't go home like this. Your father will...,"

"I don't care what my father says or does! I haven't for a long time, I don't care about anything anymore...,"

"Reichard...,"

"Don't go to Poland, Karl...stay here, and we'll find a way out...,"

"I can't. I have a duty to fulfill, and so do you. Reichard, I need you to be strong and sober. I want you to take care of my sister while I am away... and make an honest woman out of her."

"Oh, I'll take care of your sister, don't worry about it, mein Lieber. But I won't marry her, if that's what you are asking."

"She won't survive by herself."

"I'll support her life, Karl. I'll give her enough money every month, but I won't marry her. I don't want her. I want...you."

Quiet.

Sookie and Sam looked at each other. Reichard was homosexual...but why had he danced with Debbie the whole evening?

"I love you, Karl." Suddenly, Reichard laughed. His laughter sounded shrill and bitter. "Now, I ruin everything."

Still quiet.

"Obviously, my father doesn't have to worry now. He can stop sending his men after us," said Reichard. "Because from your reaction, it's clear what will happen. You will go to Poland and forget about me or our friendship." He laughed again. "You know what, I'll go back to the cafe and you can return to your barrack. Don't worry, Karl. I'll keep my promise. I'll support your sis...,"

Suddenly Reichard stopped speaking. The seconds passed, they heard nothing from the alley.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know." Then, she decided to peep. She had to see what those men were doing. Carefully she leaned out from where she lurked behind the wall.

For a moment, she thought she saw them hitting each other, Karl was pressing Reichard against the wall. One hand on his neck and the other hand was somewhere down below. Reichard's hand was on Karl's shoulder and the other one was on the wall. Then, Sookie realized what was happening. They were kissing and touching each other.

Suddenly, Karl let Reichard go. Sookie pulled herself back to the previous position and prayed Karl hadn't seen her.

"I know you love me Reichard. You told me months ago."

"What? When?" Reichard sounded out of breath.

"When we were at your family house at the Tegel lake. You were drunk, worse than now. You told me you love me."

"And you kept quiet the whole time?"

"You come from a good house, Reichard, and I am poor. If anyone finds out we're not just friends, you know what will happen. I will disappear, sent to a concentration camp before you know it like what happens to many homosexual men. And you … god knows what your father will do to you."

"But you should've told me! Three months, Karl! You've known how I feel for three months and you didn't say a word? You wasted time, time we could have been..."

"I didn't want to burden you, Reichard. If I die in Poland, I wanted you to remember me as a friend, not as a lover. It'd be easier that way."

Quiet again.

"What did I do... I mean... what did you do when I told you I love you?"

"Put you to bed,"

"Did I kiss you...did you kiss me?"

"Yes, we kissed."

"Karl... my stupid Karl...,"

"You are a disgrace to this nation!" Suddenly out of nowhere, a third voice rang out. And then, "No, Father! No! Karl! What have you done, Father? No!"

Then more voices – three or four more men, speaking at the same time, the sound of something metal being hit, and again, people yelling at each other.

Sookie was about to sneak another look when Sam pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Whatever you are about to do, Sookie, don't," he whispered. "Now, hold me tight and don't say a word!"

Sookie grabbed Sam's jacket collar to stop herself from shaking. Reichard's voice sounded out in despair. Jesus, what had they done to Karl? Who were these people? The sounds of marching feet suddenly filled the alley and came in their direction. Sookie grabbed at Sam harder. "Ssssh, easy now, Sookie," Sam's hissed in her ear. "Everything will be just fine..." He pressed her to his chest.

Quiet. Sookie didn't hear anything except the sound of Sam's heart, beating fast.

The sound of the marching feet passed them by. _I am sorry, Karl. I am really sorry... _She heard Reichard wailing in his mind. _I am sorry, my love...I am sorry..._

Sookie turned in Sam's arms to see Reichard and five men pass by them. She couldn't see Reichard's face, but the way he held his head – straight and with his chin raised – was the opposite what she'd expected to see. His inner voice said something so very different._ Karl..._she heard Reichard sobbing._ Karl..._

Sam released his hug. He looked around, and when he saw nobody was there, he said to Sookie. "You wait here. And for heaven's sake, Sookie, listen to me this time."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will go and check on Karl."

"Sam, he has a red scarf and a letter. They're important for some reason. We must have them.

Sam nodded, then puff! He changed into a dog and ran down the alley.

Sookie was kneeling to pick up Sam's empty clothing, when she heard a voice, "That man...he just...he turned..." She looked up. There was a small shivering man standing near by, his eyes as big as saucers. "He...,"

"Look at me," a soft deep voice behind the bewildered passerby made both of them turn. The man whose entrance to the White Wolf cafe had stopping the music stood just a few steps away. "You will forget what you saw," he said. His icy blue blazed coldly. "You will walk away, go home and remember nothing. This evening was the same as any other in your miserable little life. Do you understand me?"

"Ja wohl," that man said absent mindlessly. Then, he walked away.

Sookie got up. "Thank you," she said.

The vampire considered her, his head tilted forward on his long graceful neck. "You will forget everything too, young lady." His voice was as deep and soft as before. However, his eyes were no longer cold. "And it's a pity, because, you won't remember me."

Sookie looked into those blue eyes, and cursed whoever drew up the rules to her strange gift. What was going on in that mind? Because the way he was looking at her right now – his lips curled in a smile, and his eyes crinkled teasingly – made her heart suddenly beat out of rhythm.

"Eric!"

That man turned to the source of the voice. The man who had sat in the corner. "We have to go,"

The man who was called Eric turned back to Sookie and took her hand. "Until next time, my future lover," he was about to kiss it, when Sookie pulled away. She raised her chin. _Future lover? _For a second, those blue eyes held surprise and perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part, but also, interest? But no, when she looked again, they were as cold as before.

"You...," he moved away. "Interesting," he smirked, and then turned around and walked away, following his superior officer like a puppy followed his master.

Sookie watched them enter a black car and drive away. That was stupid. She should've pretended to feel his influence. Even though no vampire could glamour her, not a single one of them. Talbot had tried, and so had Russell. It didn't work. Maybe, it had something to do with her inability to hear their thoughts. Somehow, it was like a shield working both ways. She couldn't hear them and they couldn't glamour her. She sighed. She may have overreacted to that 'future lover' comment. Maybe it was just his way of coming on to women. It was a damn brazen line, vampire or not! They were unlikely to ever meet again, so why was she still so affected by it?

The touch of a cold nose on her leg made her jump. Sam, still in his dog form, had the red scarf in his mouth. Sookie set his clothes back on the ground and took the scarf from him.

No letter?" she asked.

Sam shook his head and gave a slight whine.

Sookie patted his head. "That's ok Sam, you change and I'll and fetch Debbie. I think we'd better leave."

xxxxx

They rode back home in silence. Edvard had rejoined them just as they were leaving but chose to sat in the front with the driver. He hadn't said two words since he returned from his meeting. Inside his mind, he was babbling, talking fast in his native Norwegian. The only word Sookie could catch was "Arne". The rest sounded like meaningless rambling. But from the expression on his face, Sookie knew, it wasn't. Something had really bothered him.

Debbie looked annoyed, mostly about herself. She should've followed them, she said. Now, she had missed the fun. Sam was sitting there, saying nothing. Only his eyes moved rapidly. He was thinking. In his head, he was talking in his Cajun twang, which sounded almost like gibberish to Sookie.

Sookie forced herself to focus on the scarf. She had to find a way to contact Reichard. He must have known a lot about Karl, and maybe he could explain to her what this scarf meant because there was nothing special about it, at least nothing she could see. The fabric was cotton and plain red, no pattern or symbol.

Karl had seen a wolf ring before. Maybe he had met Alcide and seen his. Reichard might know some of Karl's friends, or who knew, he might even know Alcide himself.

Jesus! Sookie sighed. Karl might be dead, and all she could think was how to get information from his lover.

"Nothing we could do, Sook," suddenly Sam opened his mouth. "It happened."

"I know."

"They should've known better," said Edvard, who'd also listened when they'd told Debbie about it. "Homosexuality is a crime, but if they are willing to take a social conformation...,"

"A social what?" asked Sam.

"Social conformation. If they are Aryan, they will be given a chance by changing their sexual behavior. Getting married, or stop having same sex relationship. If they can't, then they will be sent to jail or to concentration camps. In jail, they will be castrated – you know, to prevent them doing it or spreading their sickness...,"

"It is not a sickness!" said Debbie. "Jesus, Edvard! Now you are sounding like a Nazi!"

"I am telling you what is happening here, Miss Debbie. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Sounds to me like you think it's a good idea!"

Edvard touched his hat. "I am just an observer, Miss Debbie. Back to the subject, those men are Wehrmacht soldiers; they know!" he snorted. "They might have been the soldiers who send homosexual people to concentration camps!"

"Oh, shut up!" Debbie kicked the back of Edvard's seat.

"What will happen to Reichard, if he's sent to the concentration camp?" asked Sookie.

"I don't know, Miss Sookie. Nobody talks about it. I heard rumors, those, who enter those camps, will never return."

Sookie tightened her coat. Suddenly, the car seemed to be colder than before and had less air. Jesus, Jesus, Jesus!

"Mr. Kragh will arrive any time now," said Edvard. "I believe he knows more than I do, Miss Sookie. But I must warn you; you won't like the answers to your questions. I can only advise you to find a lighter topic of conversation. It won't help anybody if you get involved in our problems here."

Edvard was right. However, she couldn't pretend she hadn't heard Reichard's lament. She also couldn't pretend she had never met the tall blond vampire Eric. She was holding Karl's scarf in her lap. So she simply couldn't pretend nothing had happened or Karl hadn't been murdered. She took a deep breath. _Please Lord, help me!_

_xxxxxx_

"Mr. Kragh has arrived," Edvard muttered as they got out of the car.

Sookie looked up and saw the lamp in one of the rooms was on.

Edvard opened the door. "Ladies," he held the door for Sookie and Debbie. "I beg you not to tell what happened at the Cafe to Mr. Kragh, at least, not tonight. Mr. Kragh is rarely in a good mood after a long journey."

Like being commanded, Debbie and Sam entered the building first. Sookie walked closely beside Sam.

They entered the building. Sookie walked close beside Sam. His nearness was a comfort she dearly needed.

The hall way was dark. The light from the lamp that hung from the ceiling in front of the entrance was not strong enough to brighten the stairs that led up to the first floor. Arne used his house for dual purposes. The first floor was only for business, and the rest was his home. To reach the second floor, they used a staircase, and to be able to enter the living quarters they also needed keys. Edvard said, there were only three people who had the keys: he, Arne and Octavia.

"Blood," said Debbie as Edvard opened the door. She spread her fingers, and slowly long black nails came out from the tips of her well taken care finger nails.

"Take it easy, Miss," said Edvard. "Mr. Kragh is enjoying his dinner."

Something in his voice made Sookie feel uncomfortable. He sounded..._gleeful. _As if he would get something afterward...would he?

Sam sniffed and then nodded.

Debbie retracted her nails. "Sorry, Edvard. After what happened, we couldn't be careless."

"I understand, Miss."

They took off their coats and let Edvard take care of them. The man himself took off neither his jacket nor his gloves. Sookie realized, Edvard wore gloves all the time. The ring he wore – twin to the one she herself had on, sat atop his glove covered finger. She wondered, was there something wrong with his hands?

Suddenly somebody giggled.

"Ah," said Edvard. "He's finished. I think we can go in now." He opened the double door that led to the dining room. "Good evening, Mr. Kr...," but before he could finish his sentence, a sudden strong wind pushed him to the side. Sookie, who had just set foot in the dining room was thrown violently to the floor. Crash! From somewhere - the sound of glass breaking.

"Arne!"

xxxxx


	6. Nights Went Bad

**Author's Note:**

1. Thanks to Northwoman and Ms. Peppermint for your corrections and ideas. Thanks a bunch, girls!

2. Big sorry for the late update, and I will have to disappoint you again, because I will leave this story for a while, I am doing my original story, which I want to submit in a competition. But I promise you, after I finish with my story, I'll return and deal with Arne Kragh! Or, if Arne and Eric 'call' me, surely I will surrender to their calls. You don't put a viking on hold ;)!

Chapter Six

**Nights Went Bad  
><strong>

Long black finger nails were the first things Sookie saw. Reaching towards her, the hands of an unseen monster, trying to pull her out of wherever she was.

But they weren't some unknown monster's, they were Debbie's. So Sookie took the black nailed hand and pulled herself up. She shook her muzzy head to clear it and looked around to see what was going on.

Sam was facing Arne, with what used to be his hands spread out from his body. From his shoulder to the elbows, they were human, but from there down, they were a lion's. Complete with fur and wicked sharp claws. Arne himself was looking only at her and his eyes were wide and wild. His fangs were bared and menacingly long. Edvard was holding him back as best he could, and desperately trying to stop him from coming towards her.

Before Sookie could ask, a soft voice made her turn.

"Arne, what's going on?"

A young woman, barely an adult, was standing beside the door that led into the study. She had two hole punctures on her neck. Her clothes were a mess. The buttons of her blouse were gone and her skirt was torn. Her blond hair was tangled mane, going wildly in every direction. Sookie's heart sank. She appeared to be Arne's dinner, young and innocent as a spring lamb. She tried to listen to her thoughts, but all she could catch was something about homework. Jesus, how old was she?

"Master Arne," said Edvard. "It's us. I am sorry for interrupting your dinner, Master...we didn't mean to...,"

Arne sniffed. "Sookie...," he said.

"Yes, Master. It's Miss Sookie and her friends."

Slowly the wildness in his eyes was dimming. " Sookie...," again he said, but again, Edvard interrupted him. "I should've had Octavia tell you about our plans for the evening. Forgive me, Master."

Arne closed his eyes and seemed to gather himself. 'Click', his fangs were retracted. "Pardon me," he said, after a moment. He shook himself free of Edvard's grasp, turned and walked away. "Mädchen...,"

The girl followed him without saying a word. The phrase 'lamb to the slaughter' popped into Sookie's head...

The room was quiet. Nobody moved. Sam and Debbie were still frozen in attack position with their claws ready to strike. The air heavy with restrained violence, and Sookie wasn't sure how long it would have gone on like that if Edvard hadn't broken the silence with a sigh and murmured, "That was close, but no harm done"

Sam turned around. Slowly, he retracted his claws. His face was hard; his eyes were cold. He was on high alert. But instead of feeling protected, Sookie's heart jolted. She had never seen Sam like that before. He looked like a complete different person, and not one she was sure she'd want to be around. That was no friendly collie you'd pat on the head, and he still seemed volatile enough to explode at a single touch.

"Does it happen often, Edvard?" asked Debbie.

"No. Mr. Kragh is an old vampire; he wouldn't lose his control over a small thing," Edvard looked at Sookie. "Something must have had to provoke him."

Sam moved quietly, blocking Edvard's view to Sookie.

"Could it have been the girl's blood? She looks quite young."

"No, it can't be her. Yes, she is young, but Mr. Kragh prefers his dinner tender and fresh. And you can be sure that we select his dinner carefully."

Silence, while the hideous matter of fact statement sunk in...

"I think we all should go to bed and talk about it tomorrow over breakfast. We're all tired and tense. I don't think we will find any solution tonight," said Edvard.

Sookie couldn't agree more. The sooner they were out of this tensed situation, the better it would be for everybody.

"You won't be alone, Sook," said Debbie as they walked out of the room. "Sam and I will stay in your room tonight. And I don't want to hear a word about from you," she continued quickly, as Sookie opened her mouth. "I'd rather be die here than face King Russell's wrath if I let you get hurt, it would be quicker and less painful! So not a single word, please!"

xxxxx

A loud 'thump' and a soft string of curse words woke Sookie up. She sat up abruptly and searched for the source of the noise. In the shimmering light of the lamp from outside, she saw Debbie's figure standing at the window looking out.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said.

Sookie rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. But it's still early. You'd better sleep again."

"What are you doing?" Sookie ignored her sentence.

"I think I saw something outside," she said. "Something flying...,"

Now her sleepiness was completely gone. That thing again. She got down from the bed and went to Debbie. "Where?"

"Beside the church tower. It's too big for a bird."

"Where is Sam?"

"He's out, investigating." Debbie looked at her. "You don't seem too surprised. I tell you about some weird not bird thing and you don't even blink. Have you seen it before?"

"No," she lied. "Why should I be surprised? I mean, I've spent most of my life surrounded by supernatural beings like yourself...nothing short of big foot riding a dragon is going to throw me now." Again, lying.

Debbie chuckled and closed the curtain. "Other girls would run in panic, and you...you don't even blink."

"I'm still afraid from time to time. I'm sure you noticed how scared I was last night," she looked at Debbie. "What do you think that made Arne act like that? It couldn't have been the blood, could it?"

Debbie looked thoughtful. "No, I don't think so, unless there was something about that girl we don't know of. But her scent was normal run of the mill human, and you could listen in to her head, right?"

Sookie nodded.

"And?"

"Yes, you're right. She was a human...and she was thinking about her school work."

Debbie sniffed. Her eyes slowly turned to orange. "A school girl! You can't imagine how much I want to twist that bastard's neck!"

As a matter of fact, Sookie could. She understood vampires needed human blood to survive, but she could never understand or accept that they fed on those as young as Arne did. She couldn't imagine it would be pleasant to be bit into like that but she didn't know really. No vampire in her acquaintance had ever fed on her, and King Russell never allowed his vampire guests to touch her. Talbot told her many times, however, that vampires often had intercourse after or during feeding. So she could understand Debbie's reaction. That girl was much too young to be a vampire's dinner or being bedded by a man, with or without a pulse.

"Are you sure you want to continue this mission, Sook?" Debbie's voice sounded hoarse.

Debbie was in doubt. For the first time since she'd known her, Sookie saw uncertainty in her. Something must have had bothered her or...terrified her? But Debbie wasn't a woman who could be scared easily.

"What is it, Deb?"

Debbie smiled. "You didn't just read my mind, did you?"

"I don't have to. It's written on your face."

Debbie took out a slim case, removed a cigarette and lit up. "When you and Sam were out of the cafe, I saw one of the vampires following you. You know, the party killer?" Sookie nodded. "His companion said something to him and he just got up and ran out," Debbie smirked. "Like a giant puppet without the strings. Somehow I believe they are maker and his progeny, otherwise he wouldn't act like that."

A maker and his progeny...in Berlin, in the middle of the war. What were they doing?

"...The maker is interested in you, Sookie," her eyes blazed in orange. "And the progeny has your scent. You won't shake them off easily. You have to be careful, my dear. I know how well you handle vampires, considering you're a human, but still, they _are_ vampires. They'd act differently if they didn't think that you had something valuable."

"Something valuable? I don't have anything...you don't mean my telepathic ability, do you?"

"No. It's got to be more than that. There are few others with an ability like yours, but King Russell is only interested in you. And the way he protects you from other vampires...no, it can't be just your ability. There must be something more."

"My sparkling personality, perhaps?" Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't joke around, Sook. I mean it." Debbie blew the smoke in the air. "After seeing Arne's reaction, I am more and more certain you have something they want. You have got to be careful. Please, promise me that."

"Now, Debbie...you're starting to sound like Sam."

"Maybe Sam being 'Mr. Paranoia' isn't a mistake after all...don't tell him I said that of course, " she smirked.

Sookie took her hand and pressed it. "I'll be careful. I promise."

It was full dawn by the time Sam returned. He had taken the shape of an owl and changed back as he landed on the balcony. He was starting to shiver as Debbie opened the door. Sookie covered him with the blanket as soon as he entered the room.

"Thanks," Sam said. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I woke her when I tripped over your pile of clothes, you slob," said Debbie "now, what did you see?"

"Nothing," Sam sat down. "Whatever it was, it was too fast and it seemed to know me."

"What do you mean with 'it knew you'?"

"It, a '_he_' I think, turned to me, and then he left – flew off like a rocket –; like he knew I wasn't an ordinary bird."

The three of them looked at each other. How?

"But I am pretty sure he was observing this house. He must have known about us or Arne."

"Or the witch."

Sookie took a deep breath, trying to get rid off the oppressive feeling that suddenly came over her. "What about Reichard, Deb? Did he mention anything last night?"

Debbie snorted. "About anything except Karl? Well, he did mention his house is somewhere beside a lake...I don't remember what lake..., but that's where he's staying at the moment. He even invited me there."

"Tegel Lake," Sookie said. "It must have been his family's house at Tegel Lake."

"Probably. What? Are you going to go there? What for?"

"Karl could be the one Alcide sent."

"If he was," Debbie lightened another cigarette, "then, we are doomed."

"We could ask Reichard."

"You're not suggesting we go there and ask about Karl now, are you?" Sam raised his eyebrow. "Are you forgetting something? He has a cold blooded monster as a father! He witness his own father killed his lover, for Christ's sake!"

"I'll never forget what we saw last night, but he's our only lead, and I bet they'd love to see a woman pay him a visit."

Debbie looked at her, and then she laughed. "Good God, Sookie! You have definitely spent too much time with King Russell! All right, all right. I can do it but wouldn't it be better if you went? You're the one you can fish around in his head after all."

"I was there at the alley. I don't want them to be suspicious about my visit, in case they saw me."

"It makes sense," said Sam, but he didn't sound enthused by the idea. "But I won't let you go alone Deb."

"I can always use a nice collie."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course you can," he gathered his toppled pile of clothes and walked to the door. "I'll go to my room and try to catch some sleep," he said. "Wake me up if you want to go somewhere, Sook. Don't go out alone."

"He's right, Sook," said Debbie. "It's not safe for you to be outside by yourself. As long as we don't know what the heck is zipping around over the church, it'd be better for all of us to stay inside."

Sookie sighed. "Time is nipping at our heels, Deb. We can't just hide inside; we need to get out and find a way to contact Reichard."

"I know, Sook. But I am afraid we're not just facing Nazis, we're also facing other supernatural beings, whose identities aren't clear yet! What if they're stronger than me or Sam? Jesus, Sookie! That thing can fly! God knows what else he's able to!"

"Maybe he's just a vampire," said Sookie, forcing herself to be as calm as possible. "I know from King Russell every vampire has an ability. Maybe..maybe he's just a vampire, who happens to be able to fly."

Debbie snorted, almost choking. "A vampire, who happens to be able to fly and he's fixated on this house, as if we don't have enough problems already!"

Sookie sat on the bed. "Maybe Arne can help us."

"No!" Debbie put out the remains of her cigarette. "Not a single word to him. Not after tonight. I don't trust him. I'd rather take the risk and go out! Let's just pray, Sookie, that we are not overestimating our own strength!"

xxxxx

The church bells rang twelve times, as Sookie left the building.

Sam and Debbie were still sleeping. After standing guard all last night, they deserved it. Or at least that was how Sookie rationalized it to herself. She knew, she should've stayed inside like they wanted her to, but she had to find out about more Karl or Reichard somehow. If the mountain wouldn't come to her, she'd go to the mountain! She couldn't stand cowering inside the house and feeling hopeless one more minute. Her body might not be as strong as Debbie's or Sam's, but her mind was as capable as theirs.

Then, she decided to go to the church. Who would suspect a priest, right? If he didn't know anything about last night, which Sookie couldn't imagine, by the way; at least she could ask him about the Viking's shore.

She decided to go to the church. If you couldn't trust a priest who could you trust, right? If he didn't know anything about about the aerial ballet around the steeple last night, which Sookie couldn't imagine; at least she could ask him about the Viking's river banks.

The heavy door made a deep ponderous creaking sound when Sookie pushed it open. Peaceful, that was her first impression of the interior. The high arched walls, had six small square windows, one big circular one and then seven other smaller circles over top, the left and right walls let the soft light of winter sun enter the room, creating long diagonal transparent lines, whilst their blue mosaics sparkled brightly. To the front, several yards away was the altar. It had the same style as the windows, with a stylized flower at the top of its arch. But it was the walls and pillars that surrounded the altar were the eye opener for her. Over every inch, were blue reliefs of geometrical and flowery shapes, softly creeping, like ivy plants crawling on the ground. Different from the ivy plants tendrils, the shapes crawled around the windows, supporting nothing, but they gave the walls a stronger impression of peacefulness and beauty. Statues of saints stood quietly in each corner. Their hands raised, as if they wanted to ask her why she was there.

A sudden rush of guilt came over her. This was so wrong. She couldn't do this. She couldn't enter this beautiful church simply to pump a priest for information. Had Gran been still alive, she wouldn't have approved of this one little bit. She was about to leave when a soft male voice stopped her from opening the door.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Sookie turned around and smiled. "Good day, Sir."

The man, dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers, introduced himself as Reverend Mattes. Before she knew it, Sookie found herself telling him almost everything. Where she came from, where she had been before she arrived, where she was staying, and why she came to Berlin. The softness in his voice, and the kind thoughts in his mind (how her blond hair reminded him to the color of rye at the end of Summer, how he missed seeing the blue sky; and when he smiled, it was because he thought she was sweet and funny) lulled her and made feel calm.

His soft gray eyes were getting wider and wider as she told him about her journey on the ship. He could never take such a journey, he said. He didn't like winter, let alone sailing on icy waters. The cold would make his bones ache and he'd remember such an experience for that and little else. However, he continued, the sky must have been better than Berliner sky in November, which was gray, gray and gray. Sookie laughed and said he must have missed the blue sky so much, which was answered with a smile. Sookie also said it's somehow strange that a man who lived in a cold country like Germany could dislike winter. He replied, Germany wasn't always cold. Summer was always a fine time and sometimes when they were lucky, even October would stay warm. Then, he told her about places she should visit, if she were ever to be here in the summer. However yes, he was what the people here called a _Frostbeule – _people who were too sensitive against coldness.

"I never thought that somebody stayed at Kragh's firm," he said after some time. "The building has been dark for months during the night. Or at least that's what Herr Krueger said."

"Herr Krueger?"

"Our gardener."

So, _Herr Krueger _was the one, who had seen her the other night.

"Don't misunderstand my interest in your host, Miss. Stackhouse. It's not that we want to interfere with anybody business, but in times like this, it's very important for the church to be aware the situation of our own neighborhood."

"I understand, Reverend. I would do the same in your situation."

He smiled. "It's not an easy time for anybody, Miss. Stackhouse. The better we informed we are, the better we can protect the church."

Sookie nodded. She had to agree, it was a wise policy these days. She got up. "Thank you, Reverend."

He smiled again.

Sookie turned around and was about to leave when she heard a sigh and a whisper_, thank the Lord she didn't ask about anything else._

Sookie froze. Who had seen her, then? Herr Krueger or him? "Say, Reverend," finally she decided to ask him. Not about the flying being, but about something, which mattered more. "Is there any place here that had something to do with Vikings?"

_My Lord, what could she mean? _His soft gray eyes flickered with fear, but he still managed to smile. "I can only suggest you to visit the museums."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean a place, such as a river, coast, beach, mountain...shore?"

Sookie could hear in his head he was repeating the same question over and over again. And then, suddenly, "Ach!" his eyes shone brighter. "_Wikingerufer!_"

"Yes, something like that." Sookie squeezed her nails into her palms to stop herself from over reacting. Her heart beat faster, and she swore if the reverend didn't tell her more, she'd grab him and shake him. Wikingerufer – The Viking's river banks. Karl had mentioned that place.

"It's a name of a street, and it's not far from here."

xxxxx

"A name of a street?" Debbie sounded disbelieving as Sookie told her and Sam over their very late breakfast. It was around four o'clock when they woke up and they were starving. Sam looked at his coffee cup. One of his eyebrows lifted; he was fatigued, and he was fighting it. "Great. Now you can skirt the street and hope somebody will be able to see you. Let's just hope the street is as short as Thusnelda-allee!"

"We could try," Debbie said. "And we'd better do it before the night fall."

Sookie twisted the red scarf around. "I just hope we run into Reichard once again so that we can talk to him."

"May be we can do it, both. First, we go to that place, and then go to...what is the name of the lake again?"

"Tegel Lake."

"Or we can go to the cafe and try to find information there," said Sam.

"Maybe we can do all of them," said Sookie. "I will go to Wikingufer street, you go to the lake and Sam goes to the cafe."

"Out of the question," said Sam and Debbie at the same time.

"I don't see any other way," Sookie sighed. "We don't have so much time. If we are separated...,"

"We can't split up. Your safety is more important than the safety of a man we don't even know!" Sam interrupted. His eyes were wide open now. His sleepiness seemed to have left very abruptly.

"What could possibly happen to me, Sam? I can speak German, besides, I have my talent. I can read their minds before they have a chance to do anything to me!"

"And I can pretend to be a tourist," said Debbie.

"Oh, come on, Debbie! You ain't going to do that!"

"Think about it, Sam. If we all go out during the day, and returned here before the nightfall, we certainly will save some time and at the same time we will gain information."

Sam shook his head several times. The lines on his forehead were getting clear as he muttered repeatedly, "I don't like it. No, I don't like it."

They spent the rest of the evening in the library, searching maps and books for more information about the lake and the street. Sookie admired Arne's large collection of books. The walls were lined with leather bound volumes of all colors and sizes. Standing side by side, held by the made of oak bookshelves. Sookie ran her fingers along the titles and wished she had all the time in the world to collect books and read them. Perhaps she would be able to, if she was turned. However, she pushed away that thought as soon as it came. No, she didn't want to be turned. She wanted to grow old, to have children, so that her children could have children and Gran's jewelery and legacy would pass hands and into new lives.

Sam didn't change his sour expression till dinner, after realizing Edvard seemed curious about it, as if he was wondering why Sam was running around with such sour face, or worse, he sensing that something was going on.

"I heard you went to church today, Miss Sookie," said Edvard as he poured some wine. "It's been quite some time since I was inside the church. Does it still have the organ?"

Sookie forced herself to swallow the food. "It does."

"How do you know, Edvard?" Debbie smiled, but her eyes flickered in orange. "You are not saying that you are spying on us, are you?"

Edvard flashed his smile. "It's my responsibility to know your whereabouts, Miss, all of you. It's for your own safety."

"I can take care of myself," said Debbie. "Don't you worry, Edvard."

"It's not you whom I worry about, Miss Debbie."

_He knew, _thought Debbie, lifting her eyebrow.

"Let's just say," Edvard continued, "you did perfectly fine during your stay in my hometown." He smiled. "Your lack of understanding about my language didn't seem to stop you, so I dare say, you'd be perfectly fine here, too."

Debbie smirked, but her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Where's the girl from last night, Ed?" asked Sam.

Before Edvard answered, Arne's voice filled the room. "I never have the same meal twice in one month, Mr. Merlotte. I released her."

Both Debbie and Sam got up. Edvard did the same thing. Only Sookie remained seated.

Arne was standing at the door, wearing nothing but a long black silky robe. Perhaps it was only the amber light that tricked Sookie's eyes, but she swore, his skin wasn't as pale as before. Even his straw blond hair looked shiny.

"And I know it's not appropriate to ask forgiveness during your mealtime, but I didn't want to wait any longer," Arne walked towards the table. Debbie and Sam moved to stand beside Sookie. Their arms were spread and their muscles tense.

"I behaved like a fool last night, my dear Sookie. I apologize and can only hope you are willing to forgive me." He moved closer. Long soft red hair slowly appeared on Debbie's arms, and to her right side, where Sam had stood, Sookie heard a deep roar. Sam was changing into a tiger.

"There is no excuse for what I have done," Arne looked at her. His eyes like razors slicing straight into her soul. "Forgive me."

_He's glamoring you. _Sam's voice echoed in her head. _Sookie, turn away!_

Sookie knew, but what Sam didn't know was she couldn't be glamored. She never told anybody, not even Talbot. So when a he or Russell tried she just pretended. Sometimes, she caught an uncertain look in Talbot's eyes, wondering if she really had been under glamor or not, but she'd always managed to convince him. Being underestimated had its advantages. "Why, Arne?" she smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong."

_Sookie, what are you doing? Debbie asked her. This is stupid! You can't trust this vamp!_

Arne smiled, with his eyes were still fixed on her. "Still, it was foolish of me."

Sookie smiled back. "Yes, it was foolish of you."

Arne toyed with a strand of shiny blond hair and smiled again. "Excuse me for disturbing your dinner. I'll be expecting you in the study, Sookie. I have news from King Russell," he turned around. "Edvard!"

Without a word, Edvard followed him.

Both Sam and Debbie looked at each other and then at Sookie.

News from King Russell. They wondered what it might be.

xxxxx


	7. The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note: **

Hi, everybody! Early Christmas present for all of you. After some time of struggling to get my senses of freedom back, I decided to continue writing this story. I feel you all don't deserve my anger toward somebody else who changed Eric and Sookie love story. I dedicate this chapter to you all

Thanks to Northwoman and to you, Ms. P.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

**The Uninvited Guest  
><strong>

"Blood, for us, is like opium. You taste it once, and it gets you forever. You will not be able to get away from it. And like opium, it influences and controls you. I am not giving you any excuses for my behavior the other night, and I am really sorry about it. I didn't mean to attack you, but blood of a young woman can be very demanding."

Arne fingered his pale blond hair. The ring on his middle finger gleamed under the light. His ring, like many other things in the house, looked old. Its shape was like twisted roots and in the middle of it was a head, a snake's head or something. He was trying to apologize, if one could call what he said apologizing. However, his face didn't show any remorse.

Sookie nodded reluctantly. Grand told her to accept an apology, whether it was sincere or not. An apology is a half step, she said, what important is what they do afterward. You won't know what happen if you don't want to see the half step that they made.

Arne smiled, but his pale eyes glinted at her like a snake watching its prey. His hand that grabbed the table edge showed blue lines of muscles. He was trying with all his might to put himself under control, and it made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

She looked away.

Her eyes caught the painting behind him. It was a painting of a naked man, being tied to the rocks. A woman was kneeling beside him, holding a bowl, catching liquid that dropped from a snake, which was curling on the tree right above them. It was not a very cheerful painting, she felt, it was even rather eerie.

"It's Loki," Arne said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "A shape shifter from the ancient time," he looked at Sam, who was sitting beside her, clenching his jaws. Seeing a fellow shape shifter being tortured must have not been easy for him.

"Who's the woman?" asked Debbie.

"His wife. The story says he was punished for tricking one of the gods. He would be tied on the rock until doomsday. Not only that, the gods also decided to put a snake, which dropped poison from its fangs to guard him. Sigyn, his wife, accompanied him and gathered the dropping poison with a bowl. From time to time, she had to empty the bowl, and the poison would drop on Loki's face. When it happened, he would scream in agony and that's when we experience the earthquake."

"You believe that?" Debbie chuckled.

"Do you believe Jesus can walk on water?"

"I don't know," Debbie played with her jacket's collar. "The idea seems interesting to me, you know, to walk on water?"

"What about you, Sookie?"

"I think we are too small and too weak to believe we live alone in this world," said Sookie. "If vampires, werewolves and God knows what many others of your kind exist, I think the existence of God shall not be a question. However, I believe it's not the reason you asked us to come to your study, is it?"

"I didn't ask all of you," Arne's pale blue eyes were like a pair of razors, sending merciless gaze to Sam and Debbie. "I asked only you. Nevertheless," he continued as Sam touched the collar of his khaki shirt. "I received a telegram from King Russell this morning," he pushed an envelope, which laid in front him, to Sookie. "I hope it's good news for you, too."

Sookie opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper with a bold header "Western Union", dated yesterday, from Louisiana.

_Am coming. Fourteen days. Tell Sookie._

_Russell Edgington._

"Tell me what?" asked Sookie.

"You should leave Berlin, before he arrives."

"I don't understand," said Sookie. "I can't possibly find Alcide in fourteen days! It's simply impossible!"

"With all due respect, Sookie. Berlin is not exactly the safest place in the world for the moment. I can understand your loyalty, I even admire for that, but it won't do any good for anybody if you get injured. Besides, if you ask me, it's not worth losing your life for a werewolf."

"He has a point," said Sam. "The sooner we leave, the better it'd be for you, Sook."

"With or without result?"

"I'll be here, Sookie," Arne leaned on the back of his chair and smiled. "If his father works for King Russell, as you say he does...,"

"He does."

"Then I personally guarantee, he'll be sent home. Dead or alive."

That's not good, the dead part, that is. What would Arne or King Russell do if they found out what Alcide knew? Would they kill him or would they help him to find who the vampire was?

"You don't trust me. I like that."

Sookie looked at him. Arne was rolling his smile. For a moment, his pale and cold face was lightened up, made him look somehow...noble. He must have been a man with a high position in his human life.

Beside her, Sam snorted. _Don't say you are hitting on her, Bastard! _

"It's not that," Sookie said, ignoring Sam. "It's just, I made a promise to Mr. Herveaux and I want to keep it."

"Under different circumstances, I'd agree with you. I've witnessed a lot of wars, Sookie. It happens for many reasons, but one thing is sure, it creates only devastation and destruction, either for the surroundings or for the people who lived in it, especially for women and children. Now, I am not saying you can't defend yourself, or that it will happen to you, but it could. You must consider, Sookie, is this person really worth the devastation you will go through?"

Honestly, no; she didn't even know the man. She owed her life to Mr. Herveaux senior, and one of these days, she must pay him back, and this day is as good as any.

"I see," said Arne. "You have made up your mind. I can't prevent or stop you from doing it; I can only say, at least, listen to what King Russell has to say, and please, listen to him and follow his advice."

When she was alone in her room, Arne's words haunted her. Was this Alcide person worth the devastation she would go through? She wasn't stupid, and she wasn't blind either. Arne was right. The war that was in front of the door would swipe this country sooner or later. She could feel the tension in the air; she could hear the questions and fear in the minds of those she saw. People walked on the street with cold faces, but in their heads they asked questions about their own future. Looking for a stranger, whom she never met, was like looking for a needle in a stack of straw.

"Don't let him influence you, Sookie." Debbie's voice made her turn around. Like any other animals with fur on their paws, Debbie could sneak up without being noticed.

"But he's right. Even Sam agrees with him."

"Sam can't think straight," Debbie sat on the bed. "He's never able to think straight, if it's about you." She took a cigarette from the box. "What?" she asked without looking at Sookie. "Don't tell me you don't know what he feels about you."

"I don't read my friends' minds."

"Jesus, Sookie. Is that all you can do, reading minds? What about reading gestures and mimic? Surely you can tell if somebody hides something from you!"

She looked at Debbie. "What do you mean? Of course I can tell if somebody hides something from me."

"Can you? Without reading their minds?"

No, she couldn't. Every time she talked to somebody, she couldn't help but listen to their thoughts. Sometimes she wanted to; sometimes she didn't. But the result was always the same. At the end of conversation, she always felt guilty. With vampires it was different. She couldn't listen to their mind. But then, there were not so many vampires she knew, and those she knew, they always told the truth. At least, that's what King Russell said. No vampire in his realm would dare lying to him, to Talbot or to her. If he found out, _when _he found out (since it's only a matter of time until he found out, and as a vampire, he had all time in the world), the vampires who had lied would meet their true death.

"My dear Sookie," Debbie blew the smoke in the room. "What would you do if I wasn't here, teaching you about men and all the things about them?"

Sookie felt her face hot. "I'd manage, thank you." But when she saw the smile on her face, she smiled. Debbie was teasing her. "I'd manage...," this time, she said it with a chuckle.

"I know you would," she went to the window. "You should." She opened the curtain and looked outside. "Sooner or later, you'd be on your own, my friend. You can't trust anybody in this city, human, weres or vampires. You have to trust yourself and your instincts and nobody else."

"You scare me, Deb."

"I can only think one thing," she let the curtain fall and turned around. "King Russell wouldn't leave his kingdom if there wasn't something important. Whatever happens or will happen in Berlin must be something very important that he needs to take care of it himself."

"Without telling me?"

Debbie looked at her without blinking. "Obviously. You didn't tell him everything, either. Or me, or Sam, in this matter."

Sookie opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. Debbie wasn't stupid. She would know if she lied or told her nonsense.

"Come on, Sookie. You wouldn't go to a foreign country in the mist of war for somebody you don't know anything about."

Sookie didn't answer. Mr. Herveaux told her not to tell anybody the reason she went to Berlin. He didn't know whom he could trust, he said, even Sam Merlotte. The information was not only too important, but also too dangerous for those who knew. The vampire or vampires who were behind the plan would not let them get out of Berlin alive.

Debbie put off her cigarette, and then unbuttoned her blouse.

"What are you doing?"

"I am paid to help and protect you. I will be able to do my job properly if I know things I need to know. Since you aren't able to give me any information, I have to find some myself."

"Debbie, that's not what I mean...,"

"I know, Sookie." She took off her slacks. "Still, I have to find out. And I think the best place to start is in front of us."

"The church?"

"Think. First, that flying bastard. Second, the gardener and the priest. Besides, I never slept with a priest. Who knows, I might get lucky."

"That's not funny."

"Who said I was joking?" Debbie winked. "Let the window open, not too wide, but enough so I could open it myself later. And don't tell Sam."

Woop, within a blink of an eye, she changed into a red fox. Her eyes blinked twice at Sookie, and then she jumped out of the window.

Sookie took her clothes and put them carefully on the chair. She arranged the bed to look as if somebody was on it. She hoped Debbie knew what she was doing. She hoped nobody would get suspicious when they saw a fox running around in the city.

She put down the window but left some inches space so Debbie could put her hands under the frame and lifted up later.

x

It was late at night, if not even early in the morning, when a strong cold wind blew the curtain, threw the paper off the table and woke her up in the process. Sookie grabbed her night mantel and got down from her bed. She was about to close the window, when she saw a figure standing on the balcony.

She put her hand on her mouth, preventing herself from screaming. Her heart was beating faster. There was no sound, but the sound of wind touched the tips of leaves somewhere. Somebody was there. No, a vampire was there. If it was a human or even a were, she would be able to catch the voice in her or his head. But there was no single sound can be heard.

Was it Arne?

The sound of the window being lifted made her shriek.

"I know you aren't sleeping," a cold and a bit cocky voice in German filled her ears. It was soft-spoken, but she could catch the coldness in his voice. "What is a nice girl like you doing here?"

He pushed the window to the top and then slid in. He moved like a trapeze artist jumping around on a thin rope on hundreds feet above the ground, elegant and without making any noise. And fast, so fast that she couldn't do anything against it.

"You?"

Both of them looked at each other.

It was that Nazi vampire she saw at the Cafe. He didn't wear his uniform, but it was him. Sookie would never forget his blue eyes, which were cold piercing and now looking at hers.

"I should've known," he said. "You belong to a vampire."

"I don't," said Sookie and soon she regretted it. Why had she said that? It was not his or anybody's business whether she belonged to somebody or a vampire in this matter.

"You don't? Interesting. But you know about vampires?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Yes."

"And yet you don't scream. Why are you afraid of me?"

"You are in my room in the middle of the night. Any woman should be afraid of you."

He smiled. "You are not _that _afraid. Otherwise, you would've screamed already. Nice accent you have there," he took a step toward her. Sookie was used to tall men. But this vampire was very tall. He must have been 6 feet 3 or 4 inches tall; her face was as high as his chest, which his unbuttoned shirt showed some soft hair and a bronze medallion. "You are not a German."

"No," she said. "You aren't, either."

"Good ears. Australian?"

"American. How do you know an Australian accent?"

"I dined with some of them," he said in English. There was a soft accent in it, which Sookie couldn't tell from where.

Sookie tightened her night robe. He had dined with some of them. She wondered what he had meant with it. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my area. What are you doing here?"

"It's not your business," Sookie said. "I am not your guest. And it seems my house master doesn't answer to you."

"You seem to know about vampires' politics, too," he took another step. "Who are you, American girl?"

"Sookie Stackhouse. I work for King Russell Edgington of Mississippi Kingdom."

"Interesting," his hand was reaching out to touch her, but before it was even closed, he took it back. "Eric Northman, Ma'am, at your service."

"I don't think it's an appropriate manner for a gentleman like you to enter a lady's bedroom without being invited. How are you able to enter the house anyway?"

"This house belongs to a vampire. Didn't your king tell you? A vampire is able to enter another vampire's property without invitation, and naturally, as long as the property allows him to," a smirk on his face told Sookie what he meant when he said the second 'property'.

Sookie felt disgusted. This arrogant, dirty minded b... "I'd prefer you to lea..."

"Sookie... are you all right?" a soft knock and a whisper stopped Sookie. Sam. He must have heard or smelt him and his sweet perfume, which shamelessly attacked her nose and made her force herself not to sigh. She knew vampires didn't produce heat, but she swore there was a heatwave coming from his direction, made her somehow... restless, giddy and her heart jump around uncontrollably.

"Sookie...,"

Eric leaned on her and whispered in her ear, "Make him leave. I know why you are here."

x


	8. Debbie's Night

**Author's Note**: Happy New Year, Everybody! Hope you have had a good time!

I want to share my writing process with you this time. I hope you don't mind.

1. I listened to this song:

.com/watch?v=NbRgoLl1s6Y

the whole time as I wrote this chapter. Sorry, can't hot link it, you have to copy and paste, and please write youtube in front of .com if you want to listen to it.

2. Besides writing, photography is one of my hobbies. I put the pictures of The Towers on my profile (Debbie's Tower 1 & 2), so you see what Debbie saw. The pictures are shot by me. The same building from different angles.

3. Have I told you that my real lover is not a vampire, but a werewolf? I love wolves, I don't understand vampires, not so really. But after Gary Oldman (God, I love him!) played as a vampire, I have a changing heart, a bit, yeah... anyway, I try to use the physical description of wolves for werewolves. For me, wolves are the second most majestic land creatures after the horses.

4. International Union for Conservation of Nature put Maned Wolves (Chrysocyon brachyurus) on their endangered species list. So I think, I'd like to introduce you to this 'red fox on the stilts' creature. Some says they are potential chicken thieves, but I think it's not fair. The only 'animal' that can be labeled as thieves is humans. The rest, it's a matter of survival. Oh, and for those who believe that their eyes can be used as lucky charms, please, that's not only moronic but also put the maned wolves in speedy extinction!

5. The Moon phase that I wrote in this chapter is based on real moon phase at that time (November, 1939) Yeah, I know. I am a detail-oriented person. Can't help it.

6. This chapter is beta'd by Northwoman. Thanks, Love!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

**Debbie's Night**

Sookie pushed him and said, "You'd better leave now."

"Or?"

"I can't guarantee we won't lose our self control."

He smiled, teasingly. "That's something I want to see."

"I warned you," said Sookie, walking to the door. "My friends do not take intruders lightly."

Those blue eyes were blazing, but the smile stayed; creating an eerie look around him.

"If that's what you want," said Sookie, forcing herself to sound as normal as possible. "I open the door now." She turned around and opened the door.

Sam's face looked all twisted. _Somebody __is__ in__ the__ room._It wasn't a question. He knew. He went inside. "Where is he?"

Sookie looked around, surprised. There was nobody there. The window was still open, but not that wide anymore. Eric had left the room, without traces or even noise.

"You should not open the window," he went to the window, poked his head out and then closed it. "Where is Debbie?"

Sookie wanted to point out the bed, but Sam snorted. "A children's game like that will not fool me, Sook. She knew she shouldn't leave you alone. I'll pull her tail, if I have to, to make her understand it's not one of her adventurous nights. There are too many things at stake here."

"You know you can't tie her down. We have only fourteen day's time, Sam. If King Russell is here, I am not sure if I can do whatever I want."

"It doesn't mean we can be careless," he said. He looked at her. _We __are__ dealing __with__ vampires__ and__ werewolves, __Sookie.__ Vampires__ I__ can__ predict, __but __not__ werewolves.__ They__ are__ wild,__ impulsive __and__ uncontrollable. __Vampires__ all__ over__ Berlin__ must__ have __looked__ for__ Alcide__ now,__ and __I__ don__'__t__ know__ how __long__ he __can __hide._

"Why?"

_It__ will__ be __full__ moon__ soon.__He __will__ come__ out__ of__ his __hiding__ place;__ he__ has__ to._ Sam sighed. _When __he__ comes __out, __I __am__ afraid,__ the__ vampires __will__ get__ him._

"When will it be?"

He looked at his watch. _Today__ is__ November__ 18__th__. __I__ saw__ the__ moon__ waxing__ in __the__ sky__ already.__ From __the __size__ of __it,__ I__ think__ in__ eight __days__ we__ will__ have__ the __full__ moon._

"Eight days?" Sookie shook her head. "That's not enough."

Sam looked at the window. "I hope Debbie knows what she's doing. It will not help us at all if she gets into trouble." He walked to the door. "Close the window, Sook. She knows where the door is, she as might well use it."

Then, he left the room.

Sookie leaned on the door. Eight days to look for Alcide before the vampires could find him. She didn't have any clue except the name of a street. She knew neither where nor what to look for.

Knock, knock.

Sookie looked towards the sound of the tapping. The vampire grinned from one ear to another. He was either crazy or suicidal, she thought. Sam could hear him, or worse, Arne could hear him. However, Sookie had a feeling, she would not be able to get rid of him easily.

She went to the window and lifted it.

"Morning will come soon," he said. "Meet me tomorrow."

What for? Did he think she was that stupid? But her mouth opened and said, "Where?"

"The church, after sundown."

Sookie rolled her eyes. When else?

"Don't be late, I won't be there forever." He moved away. "Alone. I don't want to see that dog of yours circle around your legs."

Then, he disappeared. Sookie went to the window and tried to catch a glimpse of him, but there was nothing. The wind that blew strongly took some snow with it and left it on the window sill and the balcony. And yet, there was no trace at all, as if nobody had been there.

Sookie felt her blood run cold. Had it been real or a hallucination only? If it had been real, why were there no footprints? Desperately she looked at the window and sighed in relief, when she saw the traces of fingers. It had been real; it had not been her hallucination after all. And the lack of footprints... it was either he was very light or he could keep himself above the ground. She snorted. Yeah, right, a vampire who could fly... dear Jesus! If he could fly...could it be he was the one she had seen some days ago?

She grabbed the edge of the table and forced herself to sit down. Dear Jesus...Eric Northman, a vampire who worked for Nazis and he could fly. Her head was pondering. And he knew why she was in Berlin. Did he really know, or was he only saying it?

The window was lifted with force and a red figure jumped in, hit the lamp whilst at it and then rolled on the floor. Soon that figure changed into Debbie. The bright light from the lamp showed a horrible scene. Blood was all over her back and there were scratches everywhere. Her eyes, which were still orange, were dimmed.

Sookie took off her sleeping robe and covered her. "Debbie... what happened?"

"Call Sam...now..."

Without waiting for a second command, Sookie ran to Sam's room. That man rushed to her room as soon as she mentioned Debbie's name.

Debbie was sitting on the bed, when they entered the room. Her hand, which was holding a cigarette, was covered with scratches. The other one, which fingered her hair, was shaking. Her legs were bleeding, and her feet were covered with mud. Other than that, she smiled. "A rough night, Sam; nothing more, nothing less."

"Fool!" Sam hissed. "Your blood leads them right to us!"

"Sam Merlotte!" Sookie came to Debbie. "How can you say that?"

"I'll need fresh towels, Sook. Could you be nice...,"

"Yes, sorry." Sookie took a towel from the cupboard and gave it to her.

Debbie took the towel and rubbed her hair. Some red spots stained the towel. "Bastard," she cursed. "He ruined my hairdo."

"Debbie...," Sookie sighed. She wished, just once, Debbie would stop acting so tough. Her hands were too shaky to hide her real feelings, and honestly, it made her look pitiful.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"I got ambushed," Debbie sucked the cigarette, absorbed the smoke long and slow, before she let it out. A strong and horrible cough came out from her mouth.

"She needs some rest, Sam. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"No, no...," Debbie shook her head. "The sooner Sam knows, the better it is.

"As I told Sookie, I went out to investigate the church in front of us. My instinct tells me, it's more than just a church. The priest, the gardener and the flying bastard...,"

"It was a vampire," cut Sookie.

Sam and Debbie looked at her. "How do you know?" asked Sam.

"I just do," said Sookie, turning away. "I read minds, remember?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. In his mind, he mumbled. Obviously, he forced himself not to say anything.

"Anyway," Debbie continued. "The church was empty tonight. I climbed in and wandered around the inner yard, but I didn't see or smell anybody. I decided to walk to the East because there are many buildings which look like some government's buildings, you know, from all the damned flags in front of them or on the top of the roof. I was so close to tearing one of them down and shoveing it up their asses, until I remembered, I am a stranger here. I don't know anything about the city. Who knows, I might need their help one day.

"Around one block from here, I saw a black Mercedes entering a building complex. I know it's crazy to think it was Edvard's, I mean, we are in Germany, after all; the country, which produces the cars; however, my instinct told me to follow it. Now, I rarely follow my instinct, and when I do, normally I get into trouble. Yet, tonight, I decided to do it.

"I don't know what building complex it is; it's red and looks old. But then again, many buildings here are old. Its board says _Kranken...kraken...__"_

"_Krankenhaus,_" said Sookie. "Hospital."

"I thought so. There's this particular smell coming out from those buildings, a mixture of disinfectant and pea soup. Call me a weirdo, but for me, the smell of sick people is like the smell of pea soup, you know the sweet and a bit sour smell, especially if they put too much lemon thyme in it. And if they are near their death, they smell like rotten egg. You know, like when you soak your pea too long...,"

Sookie cringed. Now, she wouldn't be able to eat pea soup without imagining sick people anymore. _Thank __you__ very__ much, __Deb!_

"Anyway, I decided to enter the building. I don't trust Edvard. I don't like the way he's been following you with his eyes and I don't like the way he sneers at me. Something tells me, that bastard has not a decent bone in his body.. But before I went a step further, a strong wind lifted me off the ground, and the next thing I knew, I was smashed against a tree trunk. Without being able to control myself, I changed form into human.

"My head was heavy; my breaths were short and I was struggling to get on my feet again, when a cold hand grabbed my neck and lifted me in the air as if I weighed nothing. I scratched his hand and tried to kick him, but it was useless. He was too strong for me. Everything was starting to get black when I managed to say, 'P..please...'"

Debbie's hands were shaking as she lighted another cigarette. After some inhaling and blowing smoke, she continued. "You probably know, Sam, I rarely beg. What I had in my head at that time was, I didn't want to die in this cursed land, unknown and naked like some hookers on the streets of New York. If I had to die, then the very least this vampire could do was to know my name, or at least cover me with his jacket.

"And it seemed to work. He let me go.

"'Sit,' he said in English, like to a dog.

"He is the same height with me, but the way he stood, and the way he looked at me, made me feel small. He is young or at least looks young. You know, we can never be sure about their ages, until they open their mouths and you hear the jargon they use. Anyway, I didn't want to challenge him, so I sat. I felt his strength already. Whatever his age might be, he's not the kind of person you want to mess with. His face looked familiar, but I didn't remember where I had seen him.

"'Look,' I said. 'I have no quarrel with you, and I don't intend to. Let me just mind my business, and I'll leave you to yours.'

"'You do not have any business here, and take my advice, don't start having any.'

"'Thank you, but I am sorry, I have to refuse your advice.'

"He straightened his figure and crossed his hands over his chest. I knew, if he decided to raise his hand, I'd die before I could blink.

"'Mister,' I said. 'Before you do anything, at least, please, hear what I have to say.'

"'Listening.'

"'I don't know what your business is, but I can assure you I didn't mean to interfere with it. The reason I wanted to enter that place over there, is because I saw somebody I know entering it. I don't know him well enough, but enough to know he will do only harm against people whom I like, my company.'

"'How many of them?'

"'What? The people whom I like?'

"'Your company.'

"'Two, three with me.'

"'Are they your kind?'

"'No. One is human and the other is a shifter.'

""His eyes blazed under the dimmed amber light from somewhere behind me. 'A were, a human and a shifter. What company you have.'

"_Wait __until__ I__ tell__ you__ we__ work __for__ a__ vampire, _I thought, but I decided not to.

"'You're not from here.'

"'No, I am from America.'

"'What business is this of yours that caused a were from a new world to travel so far?'

"I almost chuckled. The way he asked was strange; I'd never heard somebody ask like that before. It's almost like a sentence in a play or something.

"'Answer me. Don't you dare lie to me.' He spoke in a soft manner, but you wouldn't miss the coldness in his voice. His gray eyes blazed stronger than before.

"'We are looking for a werewolf.'

"To my surprise, he looked surprised. 'A werewolf?'

"'His father wants us to get him out of here.'

"'And how will a company of strangers be able to fulfill that quest? You can't even master the language.'

"'Stupid me, right?' I tried to loosen up the situation, but failed. He didn't seem to be impressed by it, or he didn't have any sense of humor at all. 'One of us, the human, can speak German.'

"'And he's only a human. He can't sense either weres, shifters or vampires.'

"'Trust me, Mister. You ain't want to mess with her...' _Oh__ fuck. _I realized, that was a mistake. I am sorry, Sookie."

Sookie shook her head. "It's all right, Deb," while Sam muttered under his breath, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Thank you very much for making me feel worse, Sam," Debbie smirked.

"What happened then?" asked Sookie.

"His attitude changed suddenly. I have a strange feeling he knew something I didn't. He looked less alarmed than before. 'A woman, you say?' he said. 'What can a female human do to a vampire like me?'

"'The better question is what can a vampire like you do to a female human like her?' I tried to raise my stake by giving him a bluff. Sorry, Sookie to use you, but at that time, I could only think of getting out of there alive. (Sookie nodded.) You won't be the first vampire who surrenders to her. Even our king can't do anything against her, and I can tell you, our king is the oldest and the strongest among his kind in our area.'"

"You said what?" Sookie widened her eyes. "That's...that's..."

"Exaggerating, I know. But that's what we say, Sookie. The weres believe you have something besides your telepathic power that makes King Russell treat you the way he's been treating you. Because if it was only the telepathic power he was after, he wouldn't keep you that long. Would he, Sam?"

Sookie looked at Sam. "Sam?"

"I don't know what the other shifters say, since I rarely meet one, but yeah, that's what I think."

"And all this time nobody said a word," Sookie sat down. Her knees were suddenly weak. What kind of power did she have?

Debbie grabbed her hand. "I am really sorry, Sookie. But I didn't have any choice."

Sookie swallowed her spit. She forced herself to nod. "Then, what did he say?"

"He turned his back on me and said something in a foreign language. I didn't know what it meant, but anyway I shivered. We were not alone. There was somebody else with us. I was scared. I couldn't sense this other person. On second thought, I couldn't sense the one in front of me either. It seemed like all my senses were gone, it's like when I was with King Russell. He must have been as old as King Russell or even older. And whatever he said, it could mean only one thing. He tried to get you.

"'Hay, look!' I got up. 'Leave her alone, she does nothing to any of you. She comes here to do a favor for her friend. She doesn't want to interfere with whatever business you are conducting, and she never will!'

"'Eric!' he said. 'Don't touch her.' He said in English, as if he wanted me to know what he was talking about.

Sookie felt her head pondering. Eric...whoever that vampire had been, had something to do with Eric's sudden appearance in her room.

"Did he come here, Sook?" asked Debbie. "Did I send that Eric character straight to you?"

"No," Sookie lied.

"Thank God," Debbie sighed. "I wasn't sure, you know, because when I asked him, he said, they are vampires. They have ways to find a human. As a were, surely I know that."

"All these wounds," said Sam. "Did he do that to you?"

"No. He let me go, but he warned me not to enter the hospital. He didn't want me to ruin something which has been under his surveillance for years.

"After he left me, I looked around and realized I didn't know where I was. I was under a chestnut tree surrounded by empty squares of land. From the gas lamps, I have some idea where I was. It was definitely a park. In the distance, I could see two towers, like two giant hats pop out in the dark. I remember seeing those two towers from here, and I decided to go in that direction, and from there, maybe I'd have a better orientation. All I'd have to do is follow the pea soup smell, and I'd find the way back to this house.

I shifted myself back to a fox and ran as fast as possible to the two towers. I didn't want to risk the chance to meet him or any other vampires again. But before I managed to reach any street, I smelt a familiar scent, a combination between the smell of a skunk and human sweat."

"A weremane?" Sam's eyebrows met in the middle. "I never thought there was one, at least not in Europe."

"A what?" asked Sookie.

"A Were maned wolf," said Sam. "They smell like skunks."

"What is a maned wolf?"

"It's neither a fox nor a wolf. It has the head and fur of a wolf, the ears of a hunting dog, and the body of a hyena. We call them foxes on stilts," by 'we' Debbie meant the werefoxes. "Because their feet look like stilts," she said when Sookie asked her why.

"Or it could be a human, smoking marijuana," said Sam. "They also smell like skunks."

Debbie's face looked hard. Her hands, which had been still for some moments, were now shaking again. "I wish it had been." She sniffed, inhaled her smoke deeply, and sighed as she released the smoke. "I wish it had been, Sam.

"But they were not. I smelt bad news when I saw them going out of the bushes. There were six of them. Five of them circled around me, and one sat on his back feet. He was the biggest of them all. He was about seven feet in length, his fur were combination of gray, black, rust and silver...,"

Clack, clack...Debbie tried to light her match, but in vain. She was too shaky, and the cigarette, which was dangling in her mouth was shaking like a leaf, being blown by the wind.

Sam took the match and lit it for her.

"Thanks," said Debbie. "I've seen and heard many things but not like this wolf. He was huge; his fur was dense and short. But the scariest of all, his eyes are red."

"What?" Sam's jaw dropped.

"That's what I thought, Sam...," said Debbie. "In fact, the other wolves have red eyes, too. Most of them were in dull gray and silver lining. They were smaller than their leader, but their eyes were as red as his."

Sookie looked at them both. "Is it unusual for a werewolf to have red eyes?"

Both of them nodded.

"I've never seen one," said Sam. "Most of us have yellow eyes, and some have bright yellow eyes, almost whitish. The werewolves of Mississippi have strong yellow almost orange eyes, but they are very rare. Some say, they are extinct, and some say they are one of the oldest werewolf tribes. You know one of them, Sookie."

"You mean... the Herveauxes?"

Sam nodded. "Deb, are you sure it was not orange?""

"Of course I am sure it was not orange. Having orange eyes myself, you can believe me Sam, I know orange when I see it."

"Sorry," said Sam. "I want to be sure. Go on...,"

"The way they moved and looked at me...there was only one aim I could see in their eyes. They were going to kill me. It was just a matter of when and how. What an irony, I thought. I had been freed from death by a vampire, only to be sent back by my own kind.

"But I wouldn't give it to them that easily. If I must die, then heck, why not bring one or two of them with me. I know, Sook, you would say, at least I should try to talk to them, but if you saw the way they looked at me, you'd know, there's not enough words in this world that would be able to change their minds.

"They moved in circles over and over again, but none of them showed me their teeth. They didn't even make a noise. It was as if instead of being circled by werewolves, I had been circled by trained dogs. They were waiting patiently for something. Perhaps the leader's command; perhaps my guard. But whatever it was, they continued moving in circles and not an inch closer to me. You know, there are not so many times in my life, in which I was so terrified I could not even make a sound...," Debbie sniffed. "... tonight was definitely one of those times!

"Whoever or whatever they are, Sam, if they are the ones Alcide Herveaux messes around with, we will have not so many chances against them. I had never seen werewolves so organized and disciplined, holding their ground the way they were. It is as if they were bred straight from Nazi ground...," Debbie snorted. "Nazi werewolves, yeah, that's more like it."

Sookie and Sam looked at each other. Mr. Herveaux called them 'Nazi Werewolves'. Did Debbie know about it, or was it just a lucky guess?

"What?" asked Debbie. "I know, there's no such thing as Nazi werewolves...but I can't find any other word to describe them."

"How did you escape?" asked Sam. "I know you're a strong and capable woman, Deb, but from the way you told me, it seems not possible for you to escape by yourself."

"That was what I thought, too. Then, I heard a howling, a long and high-pitched howl, which was answered by other howls. The park echoed the howls, and soon I felt myself trapped in a cave. My chest was heavy and my head started turning. Even then, I saw the red-eyed werewolves still in their positions, circling around me.

"Then, one by one werewolves came out of the bushes. Somehow I was relieved to see their eyes were yellow. Whoever they were, they were not part of those Nazi werewolves. It wouldn't be easy for me to get out of there, but at least, now, I had a chance.

"One of the werewolves made a deep growl, I didn't know which one of them, but the voice was something I'll never forget for the rest of my life. It was similar to the sound we made when we pressed our mouths with a glass and then we tried to scream. And before I knew it, the yellow-eyed werewolves charged the Nazi werewolves.

"I didn't know how long it went on. I felt their bites on my body and it burnt. Their teeth were buried deep, inside my flesh and they would've succeeded in tearing it, if the yellow-eyed werewolves hadn't come to my assistance. It went on and on, and the longer it lasted, the more I realized they had been ordered to kill me. One or two Nazi werewolves would charge me, while the others would stop the yellow-eyed werewolves from helping me. I felt their paws on my face, my back and when one of them transformed into human, grabbed my tail and smashed me to the ground, I could only think, _well, this is it, now. _Twice, I had been smashed into something tonight. As quickly as my body could regenerate from wounds, twice being smashed like that would give impact to my bones and it would take a longer time for me to recover.

"Everything started to turn. I couldn't see them anymore. Vaguely, I heard growls and I felt hot breaths touching my face. Then, slowly everything was black.

"When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw, was a pair of feet. I tried to get up, but a man's voice stopped me. 'Lay still. You're wounded.'

"'Where are we?' I asked.

"'Under the Lessing bridge.'

"'That's very helpful.'

"'I forgot you're not from here. It's around seven minutes away from where you are staying.'

"'What...?' I forced myself to sit down. There were a man and a woman in front of me. The man was kneeling down, whilst the woman stood some steps away from us, alert to our surroundings. 'How do you know where I am staying?'

"'Nothing can escape from a Mackenzie," he shook his head to the woman's direction. "You're safe now, but I suggest you go home.'

"'Thank you,' I said. 'But I still don't know where I am or what I just fought.'

"'From here, you walk about 250 meters to the north until you reach Alt-Moabit Street, then you turn left. You walk straight for about another 200 meters, then you are home.'

"I smiled. Germans and their precision was not that bad after all. 'The werewolves that attacked me...what were they?'

"'Vampires' slaves,' he said. 'You'd better go now. The longer you stay here, the easier it will be for them to track you.' He walked away.

"'Wait,' I said. 'I am looking for somebody. His name is Herveaux.'

"He stopped. 'Never heard of him,' he said, without turning around.

"'If you do, please tell him, his father sends aid, and tell him to find us.'

"He turned around. 'I suggest you to leave, Miss. It's not safe for you or your friends to be here. Leave Berlin, while you still can.'

"Then, he and the woman changed into werewolves and left."

Sam looked thoughtful. "A Mackenzie, he said?"

"Yes."

"What is a Mackenzie?" asked Sookie.

"A werewolf tribe from Mackenzie Valley, Canada. They might not be the strongest one, but they are the most patient packs I've ever seen. They will chase you and drive you until you are exhausted. And if they target you as a prey, you won't be able to escape from them."

The room became quiet. Only the sound of Debbie's breaths filled the air.

"One thing for sure, though," Sam's voice strangely sounded cheerful. "We are not alone in this."


	9. Eric's Daughters

**Author's Note**:

I visited a mass grave during my research for this story. Three hundreds people were buried at that cemetery, killed during the air and ground attacks by the Allies or killed by the Nazis with accusation of desertion or treason in the last days of the World War II. One of the victims was Heidi-Marie, and she was only three years old. Since then, I couldn't stop imagining what she could have or might have become. This chapter is for her.

On a lighter subject, a wolf lowers its upper body to the ground with its hind end upward. Or at least that's what the experts say. Nope, I never play with any wolf, so I can't confirm it.

Vladimír Jindřich Bufka (16 July 1887 - 23 May 1916, born in Praque) was a Ceko Photographer. He died of Leukimia in the age of 28.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

**Eric's Daughters  
><strong>

Sookie couldn't wait for the day to go by. She wanted to see that vampire Eric again. He must know something about those red-eyed werewolves; otherwise he wouldn't have come to her.

Sam left the house early. He insisted on going to Wikingerufer Street, and asked her to stay put. Debbie needed her help, he said. Besides, it would make him feel much better if she stayed at home. If what Debbie said was true, that a Mackenzie was in Berlin; there would be no chance at all for Sookie to escape from them.

Sookie didn't argue this time. Sam was right. It was foolish to think that their presence in Berlin was undetected by others. If Alcide was involved with a dangerous pack like those vampires' slaves, certainly his friends or enemies would do everything to reach their goals: either to protect or to kill him.

As soon as the sun went down, Sookie went to the church, leaving Debbie asleep. She left a note, that she went to the church to say a pray for Gran and crossed her heart as she put the note on the table. She prayed that Gran would understand her.

The church was empty. Nobody was there, except an old woman sitting on the front seat. She turned around as Sookie opened the door.

_Dear old Eric_, the old woman said in her mind. _God loves him_.

Dear old Eric? Sookie raised her eyebrows. That woman looked as old as Gran. Her hair, which was covered with a blue scarf, was white. Her skin was pale and wrinkled As she got up from her chair and walked toward Sookie, Sookie couldn't help but notice, the woman was limping.

"Miss Stackhouse?" she asked.

Sookie nodded.

"Would you like to have some hot chocolate with me? At this time of year, there's nothing better than a good hot chocolate and home-made cookies. My name's Heidi-Marie, by the way."

Heidi-Marie took her to a house a block away from the church. The house was a blue four-story house. White on blue KAFFEE LAGER SCHWARZ was written above the door. Through its window, Sookie could see some people sitting and having conversations through cups of coffee.

"We are not going to have our chocolate in the shop, dear," Heidi-Marie said. "Oh, no. My guest should receive nothing but the best."

Something told Sookie not to follow her. Wasn't it what the parents always said, not to go with people you don't know? She didn't know anything about this old woman. Heidi-Marie knew Eric, but it didn't mean anything. Sookie didn't want to know how many women there were, who _knew _Eric, but she could imagine, it might have been more than a few.

"What is it, my dear?" Heidi-Marie smiled. _Nanu, this is something new. A woman, who doesn't jump at Eric's call? Dear Old Eric, what are you getting yourself into?_

"Nothing," said Sookie. "How long have you known, Mr. Northman, Heidi-Marie?"

Heidi-Marie pushed the key through the keyhole. "I don't know...,"

"Look, Heidi-Marie or whoever you are," Sookie cut her. "I don't have time to play around. Either you are honest with me, or you can serve your chocolate to somebody else. Because for having a cup of hot chocolate, I really have no time."

Heidi-Marie opened the door. "Fair enough," she said. "I've known him as long as I live."

They entered the building. Sookie noticed that the key was nowhere to be found.

"It's a Berliner key, my dear. You have to push the key inside the keyhole to open the door, and then you have to close the door to get the key back," she pushed the door. "And I mean, really close, otherwise the door will be still open and you can't retrieve the key." The key popped up from the keyhole. She took it and showed it to her. "See, this key has two tips."

Sookie looked at it. Heidi-Marie was right. Not like any normal key she had ever seen, it had two tips.

"It's called _Schließzwangschlüssel,_" she laughed.

The forced locking key... as if she needed to be forced to lock the house, especially in this time of uncertainty.

"Only in Berlin, my dear. Only in Berlin."

Her apartment was small, with a nice, warm fireplace in its living room. On the fireplace, there were many photos, standing beside and behind each other. Two of them were Eric with two different women. One was Eric with a young woman, long hair and as pale as him and the other was a photo of him with a woman, who was a little bit younger than Heidi-Marie.

"That's my mother and Eric, dear," Heidi-Marie's voice made her turn around. Heidi-Marie put the cups on the table. "And the other one is Eric and his daughter."

"Mr. Northman has a daughter?" Sookie looked at the photograph. The red brown-haired woman looked more like his sister than his daughter. They looked as if they were at the same age. Sookie sighed. And she looked cold and unfriendly, while Eric looked more or less expressionless. Sookie rolled her eyes. What a nice little family!

"Yes. I saw her once, when I was little. But they have been separated for a long time." Heidi-Marie gave her a sign to sit down. "You see, Eric is like a father to me. He saved us from hunger and my father. He stayed together with my mother for a long time," Heidi-Marie smiled. "At least until I got married, if I recall correctly. Then, I didn't see him again, at least not until Mother got sick and died."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, my dear. My mother died happily, knowing I live well and that Eric will always be there, taking care of me."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Her eyes twinkled. "What's not to like?"

_Oh,__ I__ don__'__t __know, _thought Sookie. _His__ arrogance,__ perhaps?__ Or__ his __dirty__ mind?_

A knock on the door made Heidi-Marie stood up.

Instinctively, Sookie touched her hair and felt herself ridiculous afterwards. Why would she do that? She hadn't done it for Eric, had she?

"Who might it be?" Heidi-Marie murmured. "Excuse me, Dear," she stood up. "I won't be long."

Sookie nodded. As soon as Heidi-Marie's figure disappeared, she put the cup on the table. She got up, went to the fireplace and took the photograph of Eric and his daughter. The paleness on her skin told her that 'his daughter' was also a vampire. She wondered who that poor woman had been. She also wondered whether or not that woman had been forced.

"Her name is Pam," a soft voice from right behind her made her shriek. She turned around and gasped. Eric Northman stood closely to her, so closely that her nose almost touched his bare chest. A sweet smell reached her nose, and without being unable to control herself, she sighed.

"I can't understand children," he continued. "But for her, I made an exception."

"You want me to believe she volunteered herself to be turned?"

He rolled his smile. "If you meet her, you'll know I tell you the truth. She loves being a vampire."

"Why don't I wonder?" Sookie walked away from him, and her cheeks were hot when she saw how Eric dressed up. He wore nothing, but a blood red bed robe and black shorts, made of silk.

"Can I have the photograph back, please? It's valuable to me."

Sookie gave him the photograph. His sentence made her feel somewhat comfortable. "It's good to know you love your daughter."

"It's not her that I have concerned about. It's the photograph itself."

Sookie couldn't find a word for that statement. He loved the photograph more than he loved his daughter?

"This is my friend's last photograph, taken only some weeks before he died," he touched the frame. "The frame was made by his wife."

"If he was your friend, why didn't you turn him?"

"He died of leukemia. It didn't matter how much blood I gave him, my blood would be eaten by the sick blood. Doctors said, he had a very rare kind of leukemia," his eyes looked blurred. "It happens to geniuses. They always have the rare kinds, whatever they are. Vladimír Jindřich Bufka...," he continued his sentence in a language she didn't understand and kissed the photograph before he put it back on the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," said Sookie regretfully. "I didn't know."

He rolled his smile. "So, Miss Stackhouse," he said. "Shall we get down to our business?"

"Don't you want to...," Sookie couldn't find the word to continue. How should she say it, without making herself look like she was attracted or cared about how he dressed up? She moved her hand up and down, "...that...don't you want to change...that?"

Eric sat down, crossed his legs and spread his arms on the back of the couch. His robe opened wider and showed his chest. The bronze medallion at the middle of his chest reflected the lights and touched his blond chest hair. "Why? Are you bothered by it?"

Sookie cleared her throat. "No, but a gentleman would make himself more presentable in front of a lady."

He flashed a smile. "Am I not presentable enough?"

"In more appropriate... conditions, of course."

"Of course. But did I ever tell you I am a gentleman?"

Their eyes met. Those icy blue eyes looked straight into hers; then, went down slowly, as if he didn't want to miss any part of her body. Her heart beat irregularly again. The way he looked at her made her nervous, but at the same time, she kinda...liked it.

"Mr. Northman, I beg you, Sir," she said, betraying her own heart. "I thought you wanted to see me to speak about our mutual knowledge. However, if you have any other matter in your...,"_ dirty,..._ "...mind, I apologize, Sir, but I indeed have had the wrong idea." She turned around. "Now if you excuse me...,"

"You can't find your werewolf by yourself, Miss Stackhouse," he said, stopping her from walking.

"I'll manage, thank you."

"Don't overestimate your power over your king," he said. "It won't work here, not with me, at least."

She turned around. She took it as a chance to bluff. She raised her eyebrow. "Will you take a risk?"

The smile disappeared from his face. And before she knew it, he was already standing in front of her and bowing. His face was some inches away from hers. When he opened his mouth, she could see his fangs were out. "I don't like being threatened," he hissed.

Sookie felt her knees weaken, but she forced herself to look into those icy blue eyes. "Neither do I."

For a moment, they looked at each other. Sookie took that chance to look at him closely. His face was smooth; his lips were red. There were not so many lines upon his face. He must have been quite young when he was turned. And from the smoothness of his skin, Sookie guessed, he must have come from a wealthy family. What made him choose to become a vampire? She wondered. Had he wanted to continue his life? Had he been sick? Jesus...what a beautiful mouth he had. And those fangs... she'd never really paid attention to them, but somehow when they were half exposed like that, they didn't look bad at all...

His face was getting closer. If he was a human, she would feel his breath right now. And if he was a human, she would be able to read his mind. But he isn't. He's a vampire. Still, she was able to guess what was in his mind right now. Those twinkling eyes, the half-open mouth, which was only one or two inches away from hers...if she tiptoed or he lowered his face, their lips would meet... and she would finally know how it felt to be kissed.

A smile broke. "Then, we have something in common," he said, straightening his body.

Sookie bit her lower lip. Jesus, what had come over her? She should've been angry or offended, and not thinking about being kissed or kissing him. That was what had been in his mind, wasn't it? Or was it only in hers?

"Do you sleep here during the day?" she tried to change the subject.

"If I answer that question, I have to kill you."

The first rule any human should avoid when they ever meet vampires - never ask them where they sleep during the day.

"However," those eyes twinkled again. "If you answer my question, I'll forget you just asked me my day whereabouts."

"Which is?"

Eric sat down and asked her to sit down, too. "You put yourself in danger by coming to Berlin. What is he to you?"

"A friend."

"Werewolves never befriend humans, especially not a female human."

"In that case, you know neither the Herveauxes nor me."

Those eyes narrowed. "I know enough werewolves to draw that conclusion. Trust me when I tell you this, werewolves never put their behinds up in the air without wanting something from you."

Whatever he meant, Sookie didn't like it. She knew Mr. Herveaux well enough to be certain his son would not take any advantage of her.

He smirked. "You don't even know what it means," he got up. "And you came here."

"I owe my life to his family." And Sookie cursed herself. Why had she told him that?

"Not every vampire is like your king, whom you can wrap around your fingers and dance to your tune," he turned around. His eyes went from her head down to her toe, sending a clear message what he wanted. Sookie raised her head. "On second thought," he smirked. "I'd like to know what it means."

Sookie felt her blood rush to her head. Her heart jolted. She had never felt this way in front of any man; human or supernatural. God, how she wished she knew how to deal with men. If she were Debbie, she would definitely have done something and not stood around, confused and uncertain.

He chuckled. "It's going to be interesting indeed," he said, as if he had been confirming something. Then, he walked away. His blood robe floated behind him; for a moment, he looked like some kind of angel.

Sookie sat down; she let herself fall onto the chair, to be precise. Somehow she was glad Eric had decided to leave; otherwise, she wasn't sure if she could keep on standing. Taking Gran's medallion in her hand, she closed her eyes. This was not right. She shouldn't have come here. She should've told Heidi-Marie, she'd wait for Eric at the church. This was not a good idea. Debbie could have been looking for her now, and Sam would certainly be enraged at the idea that she went out for a meeting with a vampire, without telling anybody.

She looked at the hall way that led to the door. Where the heck was Heidi-Marie? Where had she gone? Had she intentionally left her alone so Eric could talk to her? Like father, like daughter! She sighed. She looked at the direction where Eric had gone. What was he doing anyway?

She got up. "Eric...," she called out to him.

No answer.

"Eric...,"

Still no answer.

Sookie decided to go after him. He had said he knew the reason she came to Berlin. She knew now it was because he, and his friend, had met Debbie. But was it the only reason? Did he know something she didn't? After all, he was a vampire; and it seemed he had a rank in vampire society. What was he? Did vampires in Germany have the same ranks like in States? A king or queen of an area, an earl, then a sheriff, an inquisitor and the lowest, a chief.

To think about it, it wasn't a bad idea if Eric was willing to help her. He was a vampire, after all. From Debbie's story, it's obvious, that what Mr. Herveaux' son was afraid of became a reality. If Eric and his friend had nothing to do with it, their help would mean a lot to her.

A reflection of a white image stopped her from walking. Eric was standing beside the bed, naked. The brown yellowish light from the gas lamp made his skin look somehow golden. The muscles under that skin moved, following the movement. She knew Eric was a tall man, and yet, she was astonished to see how tall he really was. His torso was long and square; and there was a line across it. It seemed it was an old wound from his human life. His behind was like a pair of two small hills, which was supported by two toned and muscled legs. Touched by the light, the blond hair that covered those two legs was shimmering.

She had never seen a naked man before. Now that she saw it, she didn't know what to do or say; she didn't even know what to think. It was different from her body or Debbie's, which were like a Greek statue, curvy and soft. Eric's body seemed hard and square. She wondered, was his skin as smooth as hers, or was it rough?

Suddenly, Eric turned around. His face was as expressionless as before, but the lights in his blue eyes were hard, looking at hers with a certainty that made her tremble. That look...that look was like Talbot's when he looked at some items on a fashion magazine, saying, 'Sookie, Darling. They're definitely mine.'

Then, Eric began to walk toward her...

"Eric! Eric!"

A loud yell pulled Sookie out of her numbness. Her heart, which seemed to have been gone, started beating again and made her feel each part of her body. It was a nice feeling...but why did she feel warm and wet between her legs?

"Eric...are you...,"

Sookie turned to the voice. A man stood some at the door to the hall way. His hair and his brown jacket were covered with snow.

_Women_! Thought that man. _Even in these hours, he's still able to have women!_

Sookie felt her cheek hot. _Women? _Obviously, she wasn't the only woman Eric had brought here. And why did this man speak English?

"Yes, Bob?"

Sookie felt a sudden coldness behind her. Eric must have been standing close, but she didn't want to turn around. He might still be naked.

"Jake is here," the man said. "They are coming, Eric. You'd better leave. Now."


	10. Different Paths

**Author's Note**:

1. I join Tumblr now. I don't post much for the moment; I just started. But if you want to see pictures, songs, or anything that inspire me during my writing, please visit : serenadeyoursilence dot tumblr dot com/ (replace the dot with . please). I'll post pictures of places I describe in this story and others.

2. Pressure Saucepan... or you know it as Pressure Cooker. But back then, at the beginning (1938/1939) according to the information that I had, they were called 'pressure saucepan'. Since my setting is on 1939, I choose to use Pressure saucepan.

3. Early this year, a new snake species was found in Tanzania. They name it 'Mathilda's horned viper'. It's black and yellow and has a kind of black horned above the eyes, and it's fascinated me (nerd alert). A little history, Tanzania was occupied by German, I think until 1914, before English, Belgium and Portuguese took over (as the result of slicing the cake action by League of Nations (former United Nations). Tanzania is located on East Africa.

4. The German words:

- Missgeburt: Freak

- Schwesterherz: Sister

- Geh = imperative form of Gehen (go).

- zu ihm = to him.

- unseren Park : our park

- Wo ist sie? : Where is she?

- Was : What

- Nein : No.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

**Different Paths  
><strong>

"Where are we going?" asked Sookie, as she entered the car.

"Oberst's office," said the man Eric called 'Bob'.

"Will Eric come with us?"

"No."

"I have to tell my friends where I am going," said Sookie. "Could we stop by at...,"

"Sorry, Miss," Bob started the car. "Herr Oberst's order is clear. We have to go straight to the office."

"No," Sookie opened the door. "I can't leave without telling them anything."

Bob leaned over the seat and stopped her from doing it. "Listen, Miss. It's unusual that Eric wants me to take his women along. Normally, he would simply make them forget...," he looked at her. _She__ knew,_he thought. _She__ knew__ about__ Eric._"Since you seem to know him well, I suggest you follow his order. The situation is much worse than you thought."

"Who are they?" asked Sookie. "You said, 'They are coming'. Who are they?"

"The Werewolves," he said.

"Which ones?" Sookie felt, she didn't have any reason to hide anymore. Bob seemed to be Eric's day-helper. He must have known what happened.

_She __knew__ about__ them,__ too._ Bob lifted his hand. _Who __is __she?_ "The other ones."

"Why does he have to go? He can handle them, can't he?"

"They may not know Eric's human connection. If they find Eric there...,"

"They won't be able to sense him," Sookie interrupted him. "He's too old for them." Or, she hoped so.

"So you know. Then, you'd better do what he said," he turned around and started the car. "Because if they find you at Heidi-Marie's place, you will be dead. I'll take care of your friends. By tomorrow, they will know you're with us."

Sookie looked at Heidi-Marie's apartment. At the window, Eric's pale figure stood still. His blood-red robe was like the red linen the matadors waved around in front of an angry bull. It's just, there was no angry bull but the lurking vampires' slaves werewolves. She turned her view to Bob, who was driving the car away slowly. "You trust him, don't you, Bob?"

"With my life, Miss. And I suggest you to do the same."

Trusting a vampire with her life would be like a lamb trusts a wolf not to eat him. But it seemed she didn't have any choice. Whether to face the Nazi werewolves or to trust Eric with her life was no choice at all. She was the lamb now, and somehow she had to find a way to get away from the wolf.

A block away from Heidi-Marie's apartment, the car stopped. A man, dressed up in gray trench coat, a black hat and thick framed glasses opened the door and sat beside Sookie.

"Reuben," said Bob.

"Bob."

_Reuben... Eric sent Reuben...this__ must __be __more__ urgent __than __I__ thought_, said Bob in his mind.

The new man looked at her. His mind was as blank as the look in his eyes. "Good evening, Miss," he said.

Sookie nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," that man reached out his hand. However, before Sookie was able to answer him, his hand grabbed her mouth and soon, a strange smell reached her nose.

"B...," was the last thing she remember coming out of her mouth. Everything was black afterwards, and somewhere at the back of her mind, she cursed Eric.

x

The four ram statues stood still at each end of the bridge that crossed over the river, watching the flow of the water, which was like following every inch of the soil curve, and made it look like a snake.

Wikingufer – The Viking's Shore as Sookie had translated, is a river bank. It is a quite nice place, actually. It has a four-foot path to walk and banks for sitting. Trees – willows, apples and trees which remind him of maples, are planted on each side of the river. A line of hedges separated the path from the main road. In a way, they all make the place a nice place to sit or to watch the sun set.

Sam Merlotte looked at the ram statue across from him. It was as gray as some soldier's uniform, who had passed by him some time ago. The snow that landed on its head now looked like a kind of halo. An imagination of a strange horned figure flashed in front of him, and without being able to help himself, he shuddered.

Slowly he stepped down the stairs made of cement, which led to the river bank.

He had never agreed with this crazy decision to go to Germany and looked for Alcide. None of these decisions was to his liking; neither Herveaux', which put Sookie in such situation, nor King Russel's. That girl owed Herveaux, that's true, but not that much! No girl should be sent straight to hell just because a nosy werewolf managed to get his own tail trapped! And King Russell had made everything possible. He had kind of hoped Kragh would have objected, but Kragh seemed to have his own agenda by agreeing to take them to Berlin.

Sam tightened his jacket and put out the red scarf. After last night, he had even greater angst that whatever they were dealing with was a number too big for them. He told Sookie he would be the one who went to Wikingerufer, and he would appreciate if she stayed put. He couldn't speak German, but it woouldn't stop him. He was a shifter, and like any other shifters, one of his survival tools is a sharp sense to find water. And if it didn't work, there were buses and taxis in the city. They had to know where Wikingerufer was. And they did. Even with his poor English, the taxi driver knew where it was. It lay some minutes away from Thusnelda-Allee.

Debbie would protect her, he assured her. She was weak for the moment, but as soon as she got enough rest, she would be on her feet again before Sookie even realized. He didn't know much about Debbie Pelt. However, her family's reputation as a hunter was quite well known. They had been hired by many, and the results were satisfactory. Whoever hired a Pelt, they got their money's worth, every penny. Still, there was still something he couldn't really put his finger on. Something that bothered him, but he didn't really know what or why. It was just a feeling.

As a shifter, emotions were as clear as water in the mountain springs to him. It was as if he could see it with his bare eyes. Nothing comes between them. The more intense the feelings are, the clearer they will be for him. Some shifters call it a gift, and some call it a curse. He tended to be one of the latter.

Emotions, or feelings as he preferred to call them, are like drizzling rain in Autumn, when the wind is strong, and the air starts to get colder. It will fall on his hair, down to his skin, enter every pore and follows him wherever he goes like a bad smell. He can't get rid of it and it's not worth it to change his clothes either, because they are not wet.

Now, stranded in a land where the sound of its language was as strange as its name, he had to face the only thing he couldn't stand: feelings. Back at home, at least, he was still able to understand what people tried to say. But here, he had to depend completely on his instincts, on understanding emotions, either his own or the ones he met. And it wasn't easy, worse, it made him unable to concentrate on the surrounding people... Especially, Sookie.

Sam sighed. Ah, Sookie. They had met for the first time around eight years ago, when Sookie started working for King Russell. A young girl, fresh from the school – a human girl, worked for a vampire king, not just any vampire king, but one of the strongest and the richest. In the beginning, he thought Sookie was King Russell's blood supply, but then he noticed she never had any vampires' bite marks on her skin. Later on, he also noticed, that The Long Tooth Pack – a werewolf pack, whose members lived around King Russell's mansions, watched and protected her from a distance. Herveaux' s orders, he heard.

Still, it didn't explain why either King Russell or a werewolf pack treated her the way they treated her.

Sam started to observe her. Sookie was a beautiful girl, not the kind of beauty which will turn the head around, but she was beautiful on her own merit: blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She has a full figure with a shape of a pear. It was hard not to watch how she moved every time she passed by. Her round hip would swing, and the skirt she wore would move teasingly. And when they talked to each other, which was rarely and mostly about business, he had to make sure his eyes didn't stray to her voluptuous breasts. He would give anything to be able to caress her figure, but then again, he wasn't the only one.

Then everything changed, as he found out Sookie could listen to people's mind. People's minds to Sookie was like emotions to him. One look, and she would be able to find out your deep, darkest secret in your mind. Sookie must have felt uncomfortable to hear all those thoughts men had every time they looked at her figure.

Sam didn't know how many people had the same ability like Sookie's; however, he was certain she wasn't the only one. It was very unlikely King Russell kept her for that reason only. She must have had something... something that attracted even the most powerful vampire he had ever known. But what?

He had heard rumors that grew stronger among shifters and werewolves about the return of the fairies; strange creatures that used to dwell in the forests until human and vampires had driven them away to exile. He had never seen one, but from the stories that had been told by fathers to sons, fairies were more or less like shifters, but in a different sense. Shifters could change into any animal they had previously seen. It was like a photographic memory; shifters would be able to imprint the animal right to the last details. Fairies, on the other hand, could change into any shape, according to what the encounter wished to see; human, weres and even vampires. They were in their own way, irresistible. Shifters and werewolves wanted to know their secret of powers for there was nothing more a werewolf desired than the ability to change to any kind of animal, or in a higher state – just like what shifters wished – to human. What the vampires wanted from fairies, no shifters or werewolves knew. There were some rumors, which Sam could not tell whether or not they were true, vampires were drawn to fairies for they gave the very thing they desired, the warmth of the sunlight. Some even went further by saying, fairies blood made them able to stay under the sun. Rubbish, Sam would say. No blood could do that. Perhaps it was like the working of fake pills. It made them think they could. Yet, since he never met any fairy, he could not say for certain that it wasn't.

Sam put his hands on the iron fence that separated the path from the river. The water was covered with thin ice. Not yet clearly seen, but thick enough for his eyes to see.

Could it be that Sookie was a fairy? If she was, how could he always see her as Sookie? And if she was a normal human – as normal as Sookie could be, then why did King Russell keep her alive for so long and untouched?

Untouched... wasn't that what the vampire, who attacked Debbie had ordered, the Vampire Eric? 'Don't touch her,' he said. Why? Why wasn't Eric allowed to touch Sookie? Was it because he knew Sookie worked for a vampire king or was it because of something else. Eric...Eric... why was that name familiar to him? Where did he hear that name before?

A rustle in the bush made him turn around. A yellow-black snake came out from the middle of the bush and slowly came to him. Sam stood still. A snake... in the middle of the city...in Germany...and what were those things above its eyes? Horns? Did that snake have horns or was it just his eyes?

Sam rubbed his eyes. Yes, that snake had horns above its eyes. He might not know Germany well, but he didn't think snakes in the city would be something normal. It couldn't be a normal snake – if a horned snake could be called normal by any circumstances anyway. It was a shifter.

The snake touched his boot and then moved away from him.

Somebody was trying to contact him.

He looked at the snake. Should he or should he not follow it? He looked around. The main road behind him was buzzing with traffic. As long as nobody saw him following a snake, or saw the snake itself... there should be no problem. Well, he took a deep breath. "Well, Merlotte," he said to himself. "Now or never."

Some steps forward and he stopped. What if he was wrong? Oh, it was a shifter for sure...but what if that snake was a trap? Who else beside Sookie, Debbie and Kragh knew he was a shifter? Edvard, perhaps? But Edvard wouldn't dare to do anything against him! Or would he?

The snake stopped and turned around. Its forked tongue went out and in. Softly it hissed. It wanted him to continue walking.

Slowly, he followed it. Perhaps it was the one who had given Karl the letter and the scarf. What would he say to it when it asked about Karl? Did it know Karl was dead?

But the snake slithered faster, and he couldn't think anymore. He didn't want anybody else to see either the snake or him following it.

The banks ended with a curve turn to the river on the right side, and a gate on the left side. The snake wasn't there to be seen.

Sam stopped walking. He knew, if he continued walking, he wouldn't see a snake, but a human, either a woman or a man. And whoever it would be, would see him.

Then, he felt a hot wave touch his face; but before he could find the source, that wave hit him again.

His hands formed claws and made himself ready. He was facing an instable shifter. This hot wave wasn't a normal wave either, it was culmination of feelings; feelings, that had been suppressed like water, which was being boiled inside a _pressure saucepan_. Sooner or later, the maximum pressure would be reached, and then the valve would let out a high screaming voice. And that kind of feeling was the most dangerous of all.

"So be it," he hissed and went through the gate.

A black boot coming out from a black car, and then a Walther, were the first things that he saw. "Mr. Sam Merlotte," a familiar voice greeted him. "Worked as planned."

Mueller. Slowly he came out of the car, pointing the gun at him. Inside the car, a woman was sitting. Her legs, which were not covered by the long black mantel she wore, were bare and pale.

"Mueller," Sam hissed. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Give me the scarf, Mr. Merlotte, and slowly please. You don't want my hand to become shaky and pull the trigger, do you?"

"Mr. Kragh is not going to like if he finds out what you do, Mueller."

Mueller grinned. "Oh yes, of course. If he finds out, naturally. But what if he never finds out?" he raised his gun and aimed it at Sam's head.

"You are not saying you will kill me and dump my body in the river...,"

"Oh, I will kill you, and I will dump your body in the river; and nobody will even notice you are not there."

Sam looked at the woman who sat in the car. Her face was turned to the other direction and the part he could see was covered with her dirty blond hair. Her hands which were holding the jacket's collar were shaking. "And you trust your lady friend that she would keep her mouth shut after witnessing her kind being murdered?"

"Her kind...yes... the cursed _Missgeburt..._Freaks...," Mueller continued his sentence in German. Sam didn't understand what he was saying, but from the woman's reaction by coiling herself, he guessed it wasn't exactly a compliment.

"She would not say anything, would you, _Schwesterherz_?"

"_Schwesterherz_...she's your sister...?"

Mueller spat on the ground. "Born and raised in Tanzania...but yes, she is my sister. Enough about me, Mr. Merlotte. Give me the scarf, and everything will be faster for you. NOW!"

Sam opened the scarf and gave it to Mueller. That man meant business, he'd better play along before Mueller got angrier and shot him. "What about … what is his name...Schulz?"

"Ah, Schulz," Mueller snatched the scarf. "...he will drive us today."

What? But there was nobody else in the car.

"Hanna!" Mueller said, almost yelling.

That woman shook her head frantically. "_Nein_...," she said. "_Nein_...,"

"Ha...NNA," Mueller's voice was getting louder.

"Nein...," Hanna's voice sounded broken.

Bang! The heatwave hit him again. Sam felt his heart race faster. That woman was on the edge of losing her control. He didn't know what she could do. However, if she could change herself into that strange looking snake, honest to himself, Sam didn't want to imagine what she was capable of. "Hey, Mister...," he said, trying to cool down the situation. "I gave you the scarf; I wouldn't force your sister to do something she didn't want if I were you."

"But you are not me," Mueller's eyes flashed dangerously. "AND NEVER EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO ME, YOU FREAK! HANNA! DO AS I SAY OR YOU WON'T GET YOUR BLOOD!"

Sam looked at Hanna. What did Mueller say with 'her blood'?

"Nein...," Hanna whimpered. "Nein...," She trembled. And slowly, right before his eyes, her body was shifting. Her dirty blond hair changed into dark brown...her face features became more and more masculine... and...

"Jesus!" Sam moved backward. "Jesus Christ!"

Hanna wasn't there anymore. Instead, sitting, wearing nothing but black jacket was Schulz.

"She...she... he...," Sam pointed at Hanna, opened his mouth, but no word left.

"Yes, Mr. Merlotte. My sister Hanna is Schulz, for more than a year. You want to know how she can do that?" Mueller's face was covered with anger and disgust. "She had killed our mother...," he spat on the ground. "Not that I missed her. She is just another _Missgeburt,_ just like you."

"But...no,...that's not possible...you are not a fairy...,"

"No," said Schulz. His voice was Hanna's. "To be able to change into human, you only have to kill your brother, sister or parents with... a high prize...," tears ran down on his face. "You have to sell your soul to the Devil...,"

"Enough with all this nonsense! Get in the car, Mr. Merlotte. Hanna, you drive!"

Hanna got out, opened the driver's door and slammed it as she sat inside.

"Hanna, shift yourself and leave," Sam said. "You don't have to be a part of this killing. Leave, Hanna. Save yourself."

Mueller pushed him into the car. "She is safe as long as she stays with me, and she knows it." He closed the door. "Drive, Hanna!"

"You won't get away with this, Mueller. My friends will recognize the difference between your sister and me. Besides, she won't be able to hold the shape forever!"

"_Wo gehen wir hin_?" asked Hanna. Sam cringed. He knew the man, who sat on the front was not a man, but still his appearance was. And hearing a big man like Schulz talking with a high-pitch tone of voice was too surreal, even for him.

"_Unseren Park_."

Sam looked at the mirror. "Please, Hanna... take the chance and leave," he said, as he saw Hanna's right eye was slit like a snake's. The woman was changing... possibly she wasn't able to keep the shape too long. "We work for a powerful vampire. And he is coming to Berlin. If he knows you are not me, you'll put yourself in a dangerous situation."

Mueller snorted. "You think Mr. Kragh didn't know anything about this?"

"What?" Sam looked at Mueller.

"Whom do you think we work for, Mr. Merlotte, if not for Mr. Kragh and his kind?"

"Jesus!" Blood rushed to his head. Kragh knew about this...did it mean King Russell knew about this?

"My hands are tied," the gun in Mueller's hand was shaking. "I can't hide the Freak forever, and certainly I don't want to be stuck in this rank...and I can't kill her either...," a smile was on his face, bitter. "Whatever you think about me, Mr. Merlotte, I am not a monster. I love my sister... but I can't have her forever... until one day, Edvard came to me and gave me a solution, which turned out to be beneficial for both of us."

"What did he offer you?" Sam grabbed his own hands, which started trembling uncontrollably. Sookie and Debbie were still in Kragh's place. He had to get out of this car alive and as soon as possible. The girls had to know, they had to get out of there!

"Something to release her from pain.. you see, Mr. Merlotte," Mueller raised his gun to Sam's head. "Being able to change into human destroy her bones and her mind. She needs a strong medication to survive."

"Morphine...are you talking about morphine?"

"Stronger than morphine, but works just the same."

"Jörg...," said Schulz, then he continued in German. Mueller looked at the road behind them. Sam followed his gazing, and saw two cars not so far from them, running with the same speed as theirs. Somebody was following them.

Schulz said something again, which was answered by a loud yell from Mueller. Then, Schulz hit the gas. The car ran faster; Mueller yelled louder. The gun in his hand was waved wildly. Sam took the chance and grabbed the gun. Mueller yelled again. His face was red and full of anger as he fought Sam. The car swung to the left and right, but none of them cared. They kicked, pushed each other's head, trying to take control over the gun. And then...bang! The gun made a loud noise. The smell of burning metal filled the air, and the screech of tires broke the silence on the road.

Sam lost. Mueller still had his gun and now he was cocking it. Hanna returned to her own shape, shaking and murmuring some words. "I should've done this the first time I saw you," he said. "I knew the three of you would only cause problems. I just never thought how far you would go. Now that I know you are involved with the Red Chapel, the easier it will be for us to destroy those sons of bitches...,"

Red Chapel?

"_Auf wiedersehen_, Mr. Merlotte...," Mueller raised the gun. But before he was able to do anything, two hands grabbed him, and dragged him out of the car.

"_Geh, Hanna_!" he yelled. "_Geh! Zu ihm_!"

Sam looked at Hanna. "Go, Hanna! Now!"

Hanna looked at Sam. Her brown eyes got big and watery... and puff, she disappeared. Vaguely Sam heard something buzzing and then...

"_Wo ist sie_?"

Sam turned to the voice. A man popped up at the window. "I don't understand...," he said. "I don't speak German."

"The driver... where is she?" He sniffed. "You're a shifter."

"Yes, I am." he said and went out of the car. Mueller was on the ground. Three man were surrounding him and a woman stood some steps away from him with the red scarf in her hand.

"That's my scarf," Sam said.

"No, it isn't," said the woman with Canadian accent. "I gave it to Karl. Where is he now?"

"You're the Mackenzie," said Sam.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not."

"You and your friend saved my friend."

"The Fox," said the man who stood beside him.

"Yes, the Fox. And now you save me." Sam looked around. They were at a road surrounded by trees...they were at some kind of forest. Was there any forest in Berlin? "Thank you," he forced himself to concentrate. "But I have to go, now. I have to warn my friends... we have to get out of that house...,"

"Too late," said the man. "You can't return to that house."

"Why not?"

"Didn't your friend tell you? The vampires' slaves are already in Berlin. Rumors has it, their master will arrive anytime soon, recruiting and sealing a pact with the devil himself."

King Russell...

"I have to go."

"Sorry, my friend, but we can't allow you. The only way you can contact Herveaux is through us. He doesn't trust anybody else."

"Not before he tells us Karl's whereabouts," said the Mackenzie woman.

"He's dead," said Sam. "Killed by Reichard's father."

"And you happened to have the scarf...," she went to him. Her eyes were yellowish. "Give me one reason why I should not kill you...," her hands were spread. Slowly, her nails were changing into black.

Sam moved backward. "I found the letter and the scarf... my friend told me it was important to contact Herveaux...,"

"Karl wouldn't tell anybody," now her arms were covered with long golden brown fur.

"My friend... she can read minds...," Sam bit his lower lips and prayed that Sookie would understand the reason he did it.

Silence. Nobody said or moved. Even Mueller, who had been lying on the ground, cursing, now was quiet with his mouth open.

"She can read minds?" The Mackenzie woman looked at Sam, then at her friend. "Human minds?"

"Any mind," said Sam. "Yours, mine... even vampire's." Sookie never told him whose minds she could read; but Sam could only guess that she did.

"You have to come with us," said the man.

"I can't. I have to reach my friends."

"There's another way than to let yourself fall into traps," said the man. "Trust me, my friend. You'll be safe with us."

"What about him?" he pointed at Mueller.

"He'll be taken care of," the man looked at Mueller and spat. "It's about the time that he tastes his works."

"_Was? Nein_!" Mueller tried to get up, but soon he was on the ground again. One of the men kicked him in the stomach and then put his boots on it.

"Come, Shifter!" the man said, walking to one of the cars. "The sooner we leave this place, the better it will be. We can't risk the chance his woman will return with aid."

"What about my friends... how will you contact them?"

That man smiled. "We will. But for the moment, you have to take the different path, my friend, if you want to survive."


	11. The Wehrwolf Organization

**Author's Note:**

Big sorry for the very late update. Between Tumblr, the nature and here, well, my time is short. I'll try to write again... ;)

Want to pimp my tumblr account; I upload a lot of flowers, animals, but sometimes buildings which I describe here or songs I listened to while the writing process. So, please take a short trip to my tumblr account! It's:

serenadeyoursilence. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, please).

Thanks to Northwoman for the edit and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**The Wehrwolf Organization  
><strong>

Sookie woke up with a heavy head. She had a feeling somebody had smashed her with a hammer and there was nothing inside it now, but a humming sound.

Jesus... what happened?

She remembered leaving Heidi-Marie's place, and then there was this man... Reuben... who looked like an accountant... reaching out his hand... and then she smelt something sweet and tasted something burning and yet sweet...and that was it.

She looked around. She was on a bed, in a room without a window. Beside the bed, was a table with a staple of books. Their distressing covers told her, none of them was new. Some steps, away from the table, was the door. She could get off the bed, walk to this door and leave this place!

If Eric had been willing to drag her here without her consent, what else had he done to her... and what else would he do?

Panicking, Sookie looked at her body. She didn't wear her clothes anymore, but somebody else's, a khaki gentleman's shirt and brown trousers. Jesus, now she looked like one of those Hitler Youth members! Where were her clothes and who had changed them?

Softly the door opened.

"You woke up already." Eric widened the door, smiling. He wore his uniform; everything was in black, include the cap with a skull on it.

Anguish overtook her. She didn't know why she felt that way. A man who was willing to make a woman unconscious only to take her to his place was capable of doing anything else, except decent behavior! She should not expect anything different from him!

"What?" he continued smiling. "It's in your best interest."

"My best interest?" she felt her blood rush to her head. "You dragged me here, poisoned me and god knows what you had done to me! Excuse me, if I fail to see what good it is for me!"

"I am protecting you. Your vampire friend won't be able to stop the evil werewolves and trust me, no vampires will do, except, of course, if you offer them...," his blue eyes ran to her body, "...something, they will."

That's it. She thought. This bastard should not be let to continue looking down on her. Without being able to control herself, she jumped to him. "You bastard!" she yelled.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Eric moved backward, wiggled himself and fell to the floor, with her on top of him. "You bastard!" again, she yelled. Hitting his chest, she continued cursing him.

"Sookie...," he caught her hands. "Listen...,"

But Sookie didn't listen. She didn't want to listen and she wasn't going to!

Eric tightened his hand and with one roll, he was on top of her.

The coldness that came from the floor crept on her back. Quite strange, she didn't feel the same way about Eric's hands, which were now pinning hers down to the floor. They were separated only by some inches. She could feel Eric's knee touch her thighs, and the eyes that were mostly cold and expressionless, now were blazing. 'Clack', and out of thin air, two fangs rose from his mouth.

"It's all in your best interest," his voice was growling. "I had to take you here because I don't want the werewolves to find out that you know me. And I have to get rid of your clothes, otherwise they will be able to smell you. If I wanted to have you in my bed, Sookie Stackhouse, I would simply take you."

_He's telling you the truth._

A clear woman's voice suddenly filled her ears.

Sookie looked around. There was nobody there, except them. Whose voice was that?

_You have to take the advantage_. Again, that voice told her. _He likes you; you have to convince him to protect you._

"How?" Sookie asked.

"How what?" asked Eric. "How do they smell you, or how do I take you?"

_How should you convince him to protect you?_ Asked the woman's voice. _He must taste you, and you must taste him._

Taste him? Yuck. Never.

_Don't be stubborn, Sookie. Kiss him._

"No!" Sookie shook her head.

Eric lifted his eyebrow. He looked confused.

_Listen to me, Sookie. He must be convinced. Kiss him and bite his lips. You have to drink his blood._

"Let me go," said Sookie, trying to ignore the voice in her head. She would never drink any vampire's blood, let alone Eric's!

"Promise not to hit me again... and listen to me?"

_Say yes._

"Yes."

"Good girl," said Eric.

_Good girl, said the woman._

At the same time.

Eric lifted his hands. And at the moment he was doing it, the woman spoke again. _Kiss him. Now._

Sookie wanted to refuse. There was no way she was going to kiss a man, first. But Eric was not just a man, he was also a vampire. One thing for which she was thankful, she could not read his mind, because if she could, she was not sure if she would be able to stand the sound of his head now. His stare was hard; as hard as the way he had stared at her when they were at Heidi-Marie's house. Those icy blue eyes were like a set of javelins, stabbed her straight at her heart, made her unable to breathe.

_Don't waste our time, Sookie. Kiss him, now. Before his maker knows it._

His maker... the one who had attacked Debbie?

_Yes. Don't let him find out._

Sookie closed her eyes. So be it. She grabbed his neck and kissed him. First, she was not sure how to do it for she had never kissed a man before. But when their lips met, both she and he were shocked. She was shocked because his lips were as cold as ice; and he was shocked because... Sookie wasn't sure. Was he shocked because her kiss was bad, or was it because he had never expected it?

He drew his face away from her. Only for a moment, then he kissed her back. His hand held her head, and then gently put her down on the floor. Sookie gasped as she felt something hard poking her thigh. But then, she didn't care. She never thought it would be good to have another body closed to hers. A hard, cold body, but still, it was sending heat all over her.

Sookie heard the sound of their kissing, rough and greedy; however, she didn't feel his fangs. She knew they were there, but Eric must have kissed hundreds or even thousands of women...

_Bite him._

"W-what...?" she mumbled.

Eric lifted his face. "I didn't say anything," he said. His face was not expressionless anymore. His eyes were glinting and was it only her... or his fangs were getting longer and bigger... and the hard thing on her thighs was now getting harder... and when he moved slowly, rubbing it on them, Sookie felt her body tingling; her face was hot.

Eric smiled. Not the usual smile he gave her, but a tender and gentle smile as if he understood it was her first time, encouraging her to do more. She caressed his face. "You're a vampire...," she sighed. Her first man... was not exactly a man.

"Since a long ago," then, he kissed her again. Like before, his kisses were rough and greedy. She felt her heart beat faster and faster; her skin was becoming aware of the movement he made. She gasped and moaned, as his hip ground against hers. God... she thought, God.., The room became a blur, but Eric's face became clearer, and slowly there was nothing else there, except his face, his body, his touch. Slowly she opened her legs, and held him tightly as she felt Eric's limb was getting harder.

_You have to bite him. You have to have his blood run in your body._

How? she thought.

_Bite his lips until they bleed._

Sookie buried her hand in his hair, and did what the woman said.

"Argh," Eric growled and lifted his face. His eyes were blazing, but he had a smile. "You like playing rough, don't you?" A red line appeared on his lower lips and slowly flowed down. As the blood was dropping, and Sookie was about to open her mouth...

"ERIC!"

A loud yell made Eric jump.

Sookie got up and groaned as she saw nobody was there. She had been dreaming! She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in the same room like in her dream and dressed the same, too. But she was still on the bed. The door was closed, and Eric wasn't there.

Jesus, what a dream!

Knock, knock!

Sookie looked at the door. Should she open it?

Knock, knock!

Again, this time it was louder.

"Miss Stackhouse...,"

A man was at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Reuben."

Him! The one who knocked her out!

"Mr. Eric wishes to see you."

Mr. Eric wishes to see you? How noble of him!

She got down of the bed and opened the door. The killer-accountant stood solemnly at the door. She looked at his thick framed eyes, and tried to get into his head, but there was nothing. It's like he didn't think.

"Back off," she said. "And raise your hands so I can see them!"

Reuben did what she said. In his head, he mumbled something in a strange German, she couldn't tell what he actually said, and when he continued talking in his head, she wasn't even sure anymore if it was German.

"I don't have to explain to you, Miss Stackhouse, but Mr. Eric's time is limited. It's either you see him now, or you won't like the things I will do."

"Stay away from me!" she said.

He shrugged his shoulder and walked away from her. "I'd follow me if I were you," he said. "You don't want to make Mr. Eric and Mr. Godric wait."

Oh, hell! Sookie screamed inside her head. Those vampires... if she managed to lay her hand on a stake, she would bury it in their chests, she swore!

Grudgingly, Sookie followed Reuben. They walked through a long corridor of green cyan walls. Nobody was there. She could hear voices from somebody's heads somewhere... she didn't know exactly where. Some of them were deep, and some of them were echoed. Werewolves... there were werewolves... in this building... somewhere.

After passing six or seven doors, which looked alike, Reuben opened the next door they saw.

"Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Godric," he said.

"Come in, please," a soft voice greeted her.

Reuben widened the door and gave her a sign to enter. Sookie entered the room and turned her head around when the door was closed.

"I am sorry we have to meet this way, Sookie."

Sookie turned to the sound of the voice. Sitting at the table was a man, dressed up in a black uniform. His cap, which was also black, was on the table. The skull symbol, at the center of the hat, was silvery and gleaming.

He was young – or looked young. Like other vampires, he was pale. However, the pale gray eyes he had and the absense of any feelings in those eyes, made him look even paler. Sookie stood some steps away from him; she didn't know why, but she felt suddenly cold, very cold. She had met a lot of vampires, but none of them had this kind of aura. There was a wall, which was unseen but she could feel it, thick surrounding him; separating him from anybody or anything else. And the emptiness she saw in his eyes, it was as if she was staring at an abyss, a deep dark abyss, where unknown creatures lurked in its darkness, waiting for the right moment to do damage.

"My name is Godric," he said.

"I know," she said. "Colonel Godric Dane."

"Yes, that's my human name," he said. "But since we both know I am not a human, you can call me Godric."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"So I heard."

Silence.

The grandfather clock, which was stood in the corner, ticked slowly. Its sound filled in the room, which was already heavy with tense.

"I also heard you look for a werewolf."

"That's right."

"Alcide Herveaux," he said, with a slightly higher voice.

Sookie looked at him. He knew Alcide, and something in his voice told her, he was bothered by it. "You knew him," she said.

Now, those eyes showed something. A weak flicker, but clear enough for Sookie to see.

"What did you do to him?"

"Saving his life, if he listened to me. Obviously, he didn't."

"What?"

"I met him some months ago, and I warned him to leave Berlin. Obviously, he doesn't. How did you know I knew him?"

"I don't believe you. You must...," before she could finish her sentence, she felt strong wind push her backward. She blinked and found herself leaned back against the wall with Godric stood in front of her.

"How did you know I knew him?" Again, his voice was a little higher and the flicker in his eyes was stronger.

"Godric...,"

Eric's voice made Sookie turn to the source. Eric stood not far from them. The door was wide open. The vampires and their express movement, Sookie swore, one day, it would be the death of hers. If it wasn't because of their strength, then it would be because her heart stopped working due to the shock it had received!

"Answer me."

"I am not your child!" Sookie said, "Or your slave!"

"You are not, indeed. Therefore, I wouldn't hesitate to end your pitiful life, right here, right now. So don't tempt me."

Sookie felt her blood boiling. She looked at Eric, and when she saw that vampire turn his face away from her, the blood was rushing faster to her head. "I am not afraid of the likes of you. I am a messenger of a vampire king. Doing me any harm will mean to declare war against his empire. And we both know you can't afford to have a war against another kingdom, seeing how you are busy helping humans eliminating another human race!"

"We don't," said Eric. "We are...," he looked at Godric, and when Godric didn't react, he continued, "...trying to intercept a plan."

"What plan?"

"A plan that involves werewolves."

"Which is?"

"You don't need to know. It will be too dangerous for you...,"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Sookie interrupted Eric. "I already know about the Nazi werewolves!"

"Nazi werewolves?" both vampires looked at each other. For a short moment Sookie thought they would burst into laughter or at least a smirk, but she was wrong. Godric moved away from her and murmured something. Sookie caught a word or two, which sounded oddly familiar to her. It was not Norwegian, but it was similar. "You're from Scandinavia," the words came out of her mouth before she was able to stop.

"No," there was a smile on that pale face. "But Eric is."

"You understand the Scandinavian language?" asked Eric.

"A little," she said. "My host is a Norwegian," or at least she thought that's where Arnie came from.

"So I heard," said Godric.

"You heard a lot," said Sookie cynically.

"I have ears," Godric walked to his seat and sat down. "But you are new in town, and you already knew about Nazi Werewolves and my relationship with Alcide Herveaux."

Sookie realized, Godric didn't want to let the subject go. She knew, she had to lay her cards on the table, open. Godric was not a kind of vampire you want to mess with. He might not move or speak a lot, but Sookie knew, that skinny body could break her into pieces with only one movement if he wanted to. "I didn't know about your relationship with Alcide." she said. "I could hear it in your voice."

"You could hear it in his voice?" Eric walked to her. As he was closer to her, Sookie's face was hot when she saw his lips. There was a bite mark on the lower part... the part, which she had bitten. But it was only a dream...wasn't it?

Their eyes met. Those lips formed a smile and his eyes teased her. "I wonder what else you can do,"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I can't glamour you, that's one thing for sure; and you seem to have a big influence on everybody, especially the werewolves."

"Look, I told you; the reason I am helping Alcide is because I owe his father my life!"

"I am not talking about Alcide," Eric hissed. "I am talking about the werewolves in this building."

"What's with them?"

"You don't seem too surprised," said Godric. He leaned on the back of his chair. His hands formed a triangle.

"What? That you have werewolves working for you? My king has some of them...," that was a lie. Yes, King Russell had some werewolves work for him, but they were never in the same building. In fact, as far as she knew, King Russell never invited the werewolves inside his mansion. Every time he wanted to have a word with Mr. Herveaux, he asked Mr. Herveaux to come to his Garden house.

"Then you know we normally don't want to have them around us," said Eric. Now, he was sitting on the edge of the table. His long legs were crossing. "You knew there were some werewolves in this building."

"Yes. You just told me."

"No, you had known it, before I told you."

Silence again.

Those two vampires were now looking at her with narrowed eyes. She had to be careful with anything she was going to say. It's obvious she was dealing with vampires who knew a lot and probably had lived for a very long time. They would be able to tell the difference between lies and truth with no problem at all.

"What is it that you want?" she finally said. "You didn't kidnap me because you want to have a conversation with me, did you?"

"I didn't kidnap you," said Eric.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Is that the way you invite ladies to your place?"

Eric sniffed, but Godric smiled.

"This place's secrecy must be kept," said Godric, still smiling. "I won't call Reuben a gentleman, but then again, neither is Eric. He still has a lot of things to learn."

Eric's lips were tight, and his smirk was gone. However, he nodded.

"Only a few people knew about Nazi werewolves," said Godric. "The very high ranking officers, us, and a very small number of people. And now you."

Sookie looked at Godric. "Certainly they are not known with that name," she said in disbelief. "It is only a made-up name...,"

"More or less. Its real name is Die Organization Wehrwolf, but for some it's also known as Nazi Werewolf. What did Mr. Herveaux tell you, exactly?"

"What did Alcide Herveaux tell you?"

They looked at each other. For a moment, just for a moment, those pale gray eyes blinked. Then, they stared at her coldly. "Alcide worked for Otto Skorzeny – a Waffen SS Untersturmführer to train civilian to be werewolf agents for some months. Before that, he had worked for me, and only with my recommendation could he work for Skorzeny."

That was too easy, and it couldn't be the only way Alcide knew about the Nazi werewolves. "Who is this Skorzeny?"

"A member of Hitler's Leibstandarte regiment."

"A member of Hitler's bodyguards...are you saying that Hitler has something to do with it?"

"I don't know," Godric said. "What I heard, the organization is still an idea... it's not yet formed."

"But they are recruiting?"

"They are. Himmler wants to form the elite members first, before he introduces the organization to Hitler."

"Himmler?"

"Heinrich Himmler, the leader of Reichsfuhrer-SS. A person, who is very close to Hitler. When he introduces the concept, I have no doubt that Hitler will agree."

"Werewolves as a Nazi's elite force...," Sookie felt her legs weak and her head started spinning. "What next...?"

Eric got down from the table, took a chair and asked her to sit down.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Let's say, I know a person, who knows Hitler's trusted person," he said. "As long as neither of you get any contact to this person, my plan will go as it should be." A long pause, and then, "What did Herveaux say to you?"

"His son – Alcide – told him, he has information about Nazi-werewolf, a group of werewolves, which was owned and led by a vampire...," she looked at Godric, and then Eric. "...but it's not entirely true...,"

"What else did he say?"

"That's all," she sighed. That's all. However, it didn't add up. Something was not right.

"And yet," Godric's voice made her raise her head. "You come here, trying to save a werewolf. I don't know whether I should call you naïve or confident," he smiled.

"I owe him my life."

"Human," Godric got up. "I've lived this long only to be surprised by them. You have a valor that should be considered, young lady."

It was strange to be called 'young lady' by somebody who looked much younger than herself; however, she nodded. "Thank you."

"It's almost morning," he said. "You should have some rest," he walked away. "We will speak again tomorrow."

"Godric...," she said.

Godric stopped walking.

"I don't know much about werewolves and vampires; but as far as I know, both of you are rarely getting along. How can werewolves let themselves to be led and owned by a vampire?"

Godric turned around. His pale face was hardened. "I have the same question."

"Have you ever met them?"

"No."

Debbie's face flashed in front of her eyes. "My friend did. She said, they have red eyes and smell like maned wolves."

"Maned wolf? What is a maned wolf?" asked Eric.

"You don't know what a maned wolf is?"

Eric lifted his eyebrow. "I might have been living forever, but it doesn't mean I know everything."

Sookie told them what Sam and Debbie had told her about maned wolves. "My friends told me that they smelt like somebody who smoke marijuana." Smell like a skunk, Sam said. A combination of rotten eggs, burnt rubber and garlic;a bitter putrid smell, which lingers for a long time.

Godric and Eric looked at each other. "Marijuana...?" Godric murmured. "It can be...,"

"What?"

"I can't answer right now," said Godric. "Do stay here, Sookie. Please. We'll talk again tomorrow." Then, before Sookie was able to say anything, Godric was not there anymore.

Sookie sighed. What had she got herself into?

"Don't do that."

Sookie looked at Eric. That big vampire looked uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Sighing," he sat on the edge of the table again, facing her. "I could misunderstand it."

"As what?"

"As an invitation to bite you."

She looked at his lips. The bite mark was gone already. "What happened to you...?" she touched her own lips.

"A dream."

She felt her heart jolt. "I thought vampires could heal easily," she got up and was about to walk away, when Eric said.

"You had the same dream, didn't you?"

Sookie twisted her own fingers, raised her head and prayed Eric didn't catch any difference in her voice. "What dream?"

"Pity," he said, "that you ask."

They shared the same dream, and somehow what she had done in the dream happened to Eric in reality. Her heart beat more and more crazily. She trembled. What happened if she had drunk his blood, even when it was only a drop? "Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Your blood... if a human drinks your blood... what will happen to her?"

Silence.

Again, the sound of the Grandfather clock filled in the room. However, this time, the sound of her heartbeat seemed to be louder.

"If she's not wounded, she'll gain some strength; her senses will get sharper. She can hear, smell and see better. If she's wounded, her wounds will heal faster."

"Will she be addicted it to it?"

"No."

"Can the vampire protect her?"

"Why do you ask?" suddenly, Eric was standing in front of her, leaning toward her.

"Can he?" she raised her face. Now, they were eye to eye.

"Yes."

"How?"

"He can feel her, sense her...," his hand was beside her face; his fingers started moving, but they didn't touch her.

"Why did Godric order you not to touch me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why? Do you want me to touch you?"

"No...," her voice was low and sombre.

Slowly, he raised his body. "Morning is coming," he said. His voice was low, almost like a whisper. "We'd better try to catch some sleep, and whatever you do in the day time, Sookie; don't leave the building."


	12. The Gathering

**Author's Note: _Reichsluftfahrtministerium_**means Ministry of Aviation. It was a a government department during the period of Nazi Germany. The Ministry was in charge of development and production of aircraft, primarily for the German Air Force (Wikipedia). For further information, please check Wikipedia or any other History sites.

Thanks to Northwoman for her fast correction and edit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

**The Gathering  
><strong>

Three werewolves, four monks and Reuben, the eight of them looked at her and asked the same question she had in her head, _what __is__ she__ doing__ here?_

She had another question, nevertheless. Who are they? Two of them spoke English, one spoke French, two spoke Scandinavian – could be Danish or Swedish, two spoke German...and Reuben. She couldn't tell what kind of language he spoke.

Why was a companion of people from different nations here? Was it because it was a monastery? Why would vampires choose to hide themselves in monastery? And why would the monks invite them in?

When she woke up today, it was already afternoon. The sound of the bells chiming had woken her up abruptly. For a moment she thought, she had been in a kind of bad radio drama, but when there was knocking on her door, she knew, it was reality. She was still at Eric's place. A monk greeted her 'Guten Tag, Fraulein' and put a tableau of coffee, bread and some pieces of black sausage on the table. Still with a smile on his face, he continued, she was expected in the dining room at eighteen o'clock For a moment, Sookie didn't know what he meant. Then, she realized instead of the 12-hour time, people in Germany used the 24-hour time. Eighteen o'clock means six o'clock p.m.

Monastery, Eric's place was a monastery.

Eric... what a man, the more she knew about him, the less she understood. According to Godric, he is a Scandinavian and from the language they spoke, Sookie could only guess that it was an old version of the present languages. The only people who lived in the 'old age' Scandinavian countries were the Vikings. Sookie chuckled, Eric the Viking. Somehow it suited him well. He's tall, blond and blue eyed. Put a helmet and chain armor, and he could be one. Uncultivated, barbaric, rude, selfish... She sighed. She could combine all the negative adjectives she knew, still it didn't change the fact she had dreamed about him. And in her dream, she didn't mind him at all. She even could feel his kiss. She sighed again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said one of the werewolves interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to the room. "Sighing means you are a breather; a breather means food to them."

Yeah, Eric had said that too.

"Why are you here, Miss?" he said again. "You seem...lost."

"You can thank Mr. Reuben for that," she said.

He looked at Reuben, who answered shortly, in his language.

"English, Reuben," said the werewolf. "Or German, but not Sorbisch."

Sorbisch? What language is that?

"Mr. Eric told me to," said Reuben in English, touching his glasses' frame, shooting a dangerous look at the werewolf.

"And here we are," said one of the monks. "Gathering around the table without knowing what to do or why, simply because Mr. Eric told us."

"True," the second werewolf smirked. Sookie caught a French accent in his voice. "We all owe him one way or another," he looked at her, "What about you, Sookie? What did you owe him?"

"I don't owe him anything," said Sookie. "I owe somebody else."

He tilted his neck. His dark green eyes narrowed. His head was echoing Alcide's name. Was he the one who had sent the letter to Mr. Herveaux? "A nice ring you have there, Miss," he continued.

Sookie looked at Mr. Herveaux' ring. "It belongs to a friend."

"No, not the wolf one," he continued, getting up slowly. "The other one. I saw that one before."

King Russell's ring... instinctively, Sookie covered the ring. She cleared her throat. "Where did you see it?" she asked.

"In my village," the werewolf growled. "When a band of vampire slaves killed my people. I never thought I would see it again so soon." He pushed his chair backward.

"Sit down, Alexandre," Reuben's voice was calm but cold. The eyes behind that black frame were sending a look that sent shivers down Sookie's spine. She didn't know what he was up to; his head was again as empty as before, but she noticed his hands were tensed.

Mr. Herveaux told her King Russell had his people everywhere. She could only guess that each of them wore the same ring as a token or recognition. She knew vampires and werewolves never got along with each other, but she had never thought she would hear stories first hand.

"Whoever they were, Alexandre," Sookie pulled her hands slowly off the table and put them on her lap and tried to keep her voice under control. "I am not one of them. The only reason I wear this ring is because I am looking for a werewolf. Herveaux is the name. His father sends me to take me home."

The werewolves looked at her and scoffed.

"A werewolf sent a human female to track down his son," the first werewolf mocked her. "What did he expect her to do?"

"I am not alone," Sookie forced herself to look straight into his eyes. "I have some friends with me." _Who__ might__ not__ know__ where__ I__ am __right __now,_ she continued in her head.

_I __don__'__t__ know __what __she __is __up __to_, one of the monks said in his head. _If __her__ friends __do __not __know __where __she __is __now..._

_You__ can __read __minds, __too!_ Without being able to control herself, she screamed in her head and made the monk jump. The coffee mug in his hand fell, made the other monks stand up to avoid the hot liquid.

The monk looked at her and said in his head. _Pretend__ that __you __can__'__t __do __it, __Miss.__It __won__'__t __end __up __well __for __you._

"Thank you, Barry," Eric's voice made everybody turn their heads. "As I suspected," a smirk was on his face directed to nobody, but Sookie knew it was for her. She clinched her jaws. _Oh,__ one __of __these __days,_ she swore, _I __would __wipe __that __smirk __away __from__ his __face!_

Barry, the monk, broke a smile. _Many__ have __tried, __Miss.__Many __have __tried._

_He __can__'__t __be__ that __charming,__ that __nobody __is __able__ to __do __it. _She rolled her eyes_._

_He is, when and if he wants to be._

"It's rare to see Barry smile," a voice made them turn their heads and Sookie felt like a fool. All eyes in the room were fixed on her. She realized, she had revealed her telepathic skill. She looked at Barry. "Thank you," she mumbled cynically. Barry shrugged his shoulder. _Sorry._

"Is that why Alcide's father had sent you? Because you can read minds?" Alexandre's claws buried into the table. He let out a laugh. "And you think you will get away with that? Why do you think Barry is here?"

"Now, wait a minute," said Barry. "If you insinuate I am hiding...,"

"Brother Barry," one of the monks covered his mouth. "You broke your vow."

The werewolves scoffed. "Breaking his vow..?"

"Enough."

Like a command, Eric's voice silenced them all. "If I needed women, I'd get them somewhere else," he said, which made Sookie roll her eyes.

"Why are we summoned, Eric?" asked the monk, whose hair was red like a flame.

"You all are indebted to me, and now I am collecting it," Eric sat down. "Afterwards, I consider you all free. Not bound to me, unless you want it."

"What should we do?" asked one of the werewolves.

"First, Jake is here and he's wounded. I need somebody to take care of him."

"How bad is his wound?" asked Alexandre.

"He will need a lot of blood."

"When was he bitten?"

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Two days ago."

"No," said Alexandre. "Count us out and spare the monks if you have mercy on them."

"I'll do it," said the redheaded monk.

"It's a suicide, Leif! He can't be saved!"

"May be not, but he will need comfort during the passage. He will need a friend."

"Eric...," Alexandre looked at Eric. "Don't let him do this."

"He's right, Leif," said Eric. "It's too dangerous for you. He might attack you."

"He will attack him," said one of the werewolves. His blue eyes were slowly turning to yellowish. "I'll do it."

"You and me, Juergen," said Leif. "You and me."

"You bastard," Alexandre swore under his breath. Sookie didn't know to whom he swore, but she could only guess. "You calculated it, didn't you?"

"Who is this Jake, and what happened to him?" Sookie decided it was about the time somebody told her what was going on.

"Jake Purifoy," said Juergen. "He works in a shipping company in Norway, owned by a vampire, and if Eric is telling us the truth, which I believe he is, Jake is bitten by a vampire and let live."

"What does it mean?" asked Sookie. "Will he be turned into a vampire?"

There's a disgusted look on the werewolves' faces. The corner of their mouths tittered.

"Eric?" Sookie looked at Eric.

"If he survives, he will be half werewolf-half vampire."

"If not?"

"He'll die."

"Jake is a strong man," said Leif. "He'll survive."

"And become a halfling? I prefer him to die; he will wish himself to die too, if he still has the right mind!" said Alexandre. "If you have a mercy, you'll kill him, Eric."

"It's not my decision," said Eric. "I don't take the life of a friend."

"And what is the second matter?" asked the werewolf, who had been quiet.

"Father Michael," said Eric.

The monk, who sat beside Leif, licked his lips and loosened up his white collar. "There are some freights coming."

"Where?"

"Pfaueninsel," said Father Michael.

"According to whom?"

"The Director."

Sookie looked at Father Michael. Was he the one who was supposed to meet her? Was he the man from Peacock Island? Or was the Director the one?

"Who is this Director?" asked Alexandre.

"Somebody whom I trust," said Eric.

"That's not enough," said Alexandre.

"You question my judgment?" Eric lifted his eyebrow. His lips formed a straight line. Sookie felt her blood run cold. Something in that look gave a clear warning to Alexandre to be really careful with the words he was about to say.

"No," Alexandre sniffed. "But it's not only my neck, which I'll put on the line. If I have to gather my people, I have to be sure that I give their lives on the right hand."

"He works at the _Reichsluftfahrtministerium_," said Eric. "Somebody whom Göring trusts and always receives the first hand information."

"Is he... a vampire?" asked Juergen.

"What difference would it make if he's a vampire or not?"

The werewolves murmured. Whoever that person was, he was a high rank officer who worked directly under Hermann Göring, one of the bigwigs in the Nazi organization. However, if he wasn't a vampire, he could be a human or a were. Like any other human, he wouldn't endure any torture if his mask was blown up. And it could mean only one thing: their gathering would also be blown up. The risk was too high. If he was a were, with Nazi werewolves running around, he wouldn't be safe either.

"I don't think we have any other choice, but to trust the information...," Father Michael looked at Eric. "...and Eric. At least, for now, we still can work without noticeable danger."

"I like your spirit, Father," said the werewolf, whose name Sookie didn't know yet. A thick English accent covered his words. "I don't know who that son of a bitch is, but I swear, if he fucks us off, he will get to fucking know me. Pardon the language, Miss," he nodded to Sookie; the sneer on his face told her he didn't mean what he said.

"What do you want us to do, Eric?" asked Juergen.

"Gather as many as possible. I will tell you when we need you. Stay alert and be ready."

"What about the rogues?"

"I'll contact them."

A soft voice from the door made everybody in the room jump to their feet. Godric was standing at the door, already dressed in his uniform.

Eric walked to Godric and stood behind him.

"And who are you?" asked the English werewolf. The sneer was gone from his face. Sookie realized he was in a very tense position. Something about Godric must have awakened his protective instinct.

"This is Godric," said Eric. "A friend."

_I have never seen his maker before_, said Barry, inside his head. _Judging from the werewolves' reaction, he must have been very old._

Sookie looked around. All three werewolves were tense. What Debbie had said must have been true. They couldn't smell Godric; they were afraid of him. That's why!

"The rogues do not trust anybody," said Alexandre. "Especially not a vampire."

"They trust me."

The sound of Godric's voice made Sookie shudder. It was as if there had been an unspoken sentence behind it. Something like, _if they don't, I'll make them trust me. _"Who are the rogues?" asked Sookie.

"A group of weres, who do not belong to any clan," said Juergen.

"Do you think," Sookie looked at Godric, "Alcide is with them?"

"What? Alcide is here?" Alexandre's face was perplexed. "But... he took the ship at Le Havre! He can't be here! He may not be here!"

"You sent the letter to his father."

"Yes. Alcide said his father would send some help...," he ran his eyes over her.

"I am not alone," suddenly Sookie felt uncomfortable and it wasn't because of Alexandre, but because of Eric, whom she caught slowly walk forward and probably would have been beside her, if Godric hadn't moved his head in Eric's direction. "Sam Merlotte – a shifter, and Debbie Pelt – a werefox are with me. And so are Mr. Kragh and his... companion."

"Moment... Kragh?" Leif's voice sounded choked. "Arne Kragh of Bergen?"

"Yes. How...?"

"That's Jake's boss."

Sookie felt her knees weaken and her head was heavy. Arne was Jake's boss... Jake must have been one of the werewolves she saw on board...Jesus...Sam and Debbie... God, somebody had to go there and warn them!

"I think you'd better sit down, Miss." A warm hand touched her shoulder. It was the English werewolf.

"My friends...," Sookie sat down. "What will happen to them?"

Everybody looked at each other and murmured some words, Sookie didn't quite understand.

"If your host works for your king," Godric's soft voice filled the room, "then there's nothing you should worry about."

In another time, on another occasion, Sookie might have felt better. However, something told her, Godric didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Besides, they are shifter and were," Godric continued. "They know how to take care of themselves."

"Will they be able to be turned into slaves or halfling?"

"For some reasons, the one, who has done all of these, always targets the wolves."

Sookie looked at him and cursed him for the coldness, both in his voice and on his face. It was as if the problems the werewolves were facing weren't his business. If it was, why did he bother to help them or even try to stop whomever behind this? She looked at Eric. Their eyes met. For a moment, he didn't even flinch, but then, he looked away.

"The reasons... what are they?" she asked.

The werewolves' eyes were on Godric.

Slowly, Godric raised his face. "I don't know."

"You lie," said Sookie.

Like a snake, now that face was at her.

But she didn't care. "And y'all accept this?" she asked the werewolves. "None of you is slightly bothered... or are y'all afraid?"

The werewolves looked at each other and then at Godric. They were still in their tensed position, but none of them moved. Godric and Eric stood there unchallenged. She even saw Eric smiling, as if he was expecting something exciting was going to happen.

_What ever__ you__ are __doing,__ Miss_, she heard Barry's voice. _I __hope __you__ have__ a __reason.__You __are __awaking__ a__ sleeping __lion._

No, she didn't have any reason. She didn't want to challenge Godric or any vampire. She was concerned about Debbie's and Sam's safety, and nothing else.

"I have a suspicion," finally Godric said. "The werewolves are chosen, because they are wolves. The strongest among the weres, have a straight and clear order, and are willing to die for a cause. And they follow the decision of the Pack Masters' Council. Whatever it is."

Juergen's face was suddenly pale. "Jesus! The Pack Masters' Council! All werewolves in Germany and German speaking countries will be gathered and make a decision...," he looked at Alexandre and then at the English werewolf. "...about the war, whether or not we join and whom we serve."

"That is madness!" said Alexandre. "We can't afford fighting the Nazis and you. This is madness!"

Juergen and Alexandre looked at each and then sank into their seats.

Then the room sank into silence.

The war was closer than Sookie had ever thought. Each and every one of the persons in the room faced it, much sooner than later. She didn't know when or if Germany would invade France or Britain. But they had done it to Poland. She would be a fool to think it would stop. Like many other wars, if nobody stops the first invasion, then there will be the second, the third and more, until all the resources are spent and the people can't take it anymore.

"I have to return home," said Alexandre in a low voice. "I have to tell my people."

"You can't," said Eric. "The war has begun here. Between you and whoever creates the Nazi werewolves."

"Is that how those bastards are called now?"

"At least that's how Sookie calls it," a little smile was at the corner of Eric's lips. "And I think we should use it."

It wasn't her who called them Nazi werewolves. It was Debbie.

"You want to be able to fight them in your land; you have to fight them now. Because if you wait for them to attack you, then it will be too late."

"Eric is right, Alex," said Juergen. "I'll talk to my Pack Master about this."

"Do it in secrecy, Juergen. You don't know who is listening."

* * *

><p>Alone in her room, Sookie felt more lost than before. After the gathering and everybody had gone, Eric asked her to go to her room. He had something he wanted to talk to, he said. Waiting for him in a small, damped place like a lamb ready to be slaughtered. She should've been feeling worried or afraid and not lost. Maybe because she couldn't hear anything, not a chanting from a monk, who happened to pass by her room, or the thoughts of the werewolves, which bounced and echoed. Nothing. Not even the sound of her own thought.<p>

For the first time in her life, she was alone. Alone and lost.

The sound of a rusty door made Sookie turn around.

Eric. In his hand was a soft pink cloth. "For you," he said, giving her the cloth. "Just in case you don't want to wear that." He walked to her.

"Thank you," said Sookie, taking the cloth. It was a blouse, made of silk.

"I'll wait outside," he said, then walked away.

"Eric...did you...," Sookie cleared her throat. "Did you know since the beginning that my vampire host has anything to do with this? Is that why you keep me here?"

Eric turned around. His blue eyes flickered. "I didn't. I thought you were one of the girls he...enjoyed from time to time."

"Is that... is that why you were at the Cafe?"

"No. The Cafe is a meeting place for every supernatural being, who lives in Berlin," he said. "When I saw you there, let's just say, I was quite surprised myself."

"What shall I do now? I can't go back to Kragh's house, can I?"

"I am afraid not. If you went back, and Kragh was able to glamour you, he would know everything."

Kragh or any vampires would not be able to glamour her, but she decided to keep it to herself.

"I don't want to stay here," Sookie said. "Among the monks... I don't know, Eric."

"You can stay at my apartment," he said. "Temporarily," a smirk was on his face. "Until everything is taken care of."

"You know I won't," she said. "I can't. I have to find Alcide."

"I'll help you."

She looked at him. "Do you want to help me because of me or because your maker told you to?"

"Are you always this direct, or you do it only to me?" Now, a smile replaced the smirk.

Frankly, she didn't know. She never had had a heart to heart conversation with a vampire before. Heart to heart? Was that what they were doing now? "I...," she forced herself to look at him, only to find herself feeling more uncertain. "I think we'd better go."

"One condition," he said.

"Which is?"

"You do exactly what I tell you."

"Not a chance. If you think you'd be able to take advantage...,"

"Not in sexual matters, Sookie," he walked away with a big smile on his face. He looked so satisfied with himself, Sookie swore, in different time, she would just grab him and shake him until that face fell off. "Even if I want to. But I like my women" his eyes twinkled. "... in charge," he opened the door. "But not this time. You do what I say; everything will be fine. Otherwise, I can't guarantee your safety."


	13. A Farewell Note

A Farewell Note

First of all, I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your critics, reading and encouragement. It had been fun, entertaining and nerve-wrecking at the same time.

But I have to bid you farewell now. I don't write this fan fic anymore. At least not for now, and to be honest, I am not sure when I will revisit this place, or if I ever will. The reason is simple. Neither the books nor the series inspires me to write.

I love Eric Northman, still. And I want to keep the old imagination of Eric Northman in my heart; I don't want him to be somehow changed by any unnecessary feelings that I am having.

Yet, my dears,

I am working on my own story, now. If you want to take a look, please visit, read and hack the story. And as always, I'll accept any criticism you give me.

It's on tumblr. The title is: The Legend of the White Eagle and the Seven Stars. Taking place in a world I create, heavily decorated with Greek Myth. The links: tumblr com/blog/whiteeagleandsevenstars (you know the usual way: remove the space and put a dot between tumblr and com)

Once again, thank you.

Till the day!

With gratitute,

rien


End file.
